DREAMS COME TRUE
by lilyrose284
Summary: Kimberly comes back into town, pregnant. How will Tommy take it? Does one night of passion lead to a lifetime of heartache? Another Tommy and Kimberly story that takes us through college into Dino Thunder series. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

**Dreams Come True**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the character, Saban holds those rights, for now. MUHAHAHAHAH!_

Summary: Kimberly comes back into town, pregnant. Another Tommy and Kimberly story.

It was August 3rd, 1997. Tommy was about to head out to the Youth Center with Katherine to meet up with the rest. Katherine Hillard waiting on her forever late boyfriend, noticed a cab pulling up into the driveway. A young lade getting out the cab with several bags of luggage.

"Tommy! A cab just pulled up!" Tommy was combing his hair.

"What?"

"A cab!" Katherine watched Tommy run downstairs and open the door just as the door bell rung. He gasped and stepped back.

"Kimberly?"

"Hi."

'What are you doing here?"

"I need...can we talk?"

"You didn't want to talk months ago, why now?"

"Please."

"Tommy, let her in." Kimberly put down the 2 bags she was carrying at the door. Tommy nodded and opened the door more for her. He stepped aside. Kimberly walked passed him. Katherine stood there. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Oh, it's so great to see you again!" Katherine went to hug Kim. She slightly stepped back, but Kat had already hugged her. Kim hugged back.

"What did you wan tot talk about?"

"Can we talk alone?" Katherine looked at Tommy.

"No, whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Katherine. I don't care."

"I do."

"If you can't tell both of us, then you can't tell me."

"It's a private manner, that I would like to tell you, but only you."

"Katherine is my girlfriend, anything you tell me, I'll tell her."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Why not?" Katherine asked.

"Trust me."

"Trust you? Why?"

"Tommy, I need to talk to you alone, so please, could you excuse us!" Kimberly glared at Tommy.

"Like I said, you can tell the both of.."

"I'm pregnant!" Tommy's mouth dropped and looked at her. Katherine looked at Kim with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Kim nodded to Katherine. Tommy fell to the couch. "Who?" Tommy's hand went to cover his face. "How? Who?"

"It's yours." Kim took a seat across from him. She crossed her legs. "Take your time to let it sink in."

"How far along are you?" Katherine asked.

"Like 9 week, 2 months."

"When did you..you slept with her!" Tommy looked up at Katherine. "When did you sleep..?" Katherine remembered Tommy and Kimberly disappearing the night after the Karate tournament was over with. The next morning, Kimberly flew back to Florida with Jason, Tommy never said what happened. "The night of the Karate match. You slept with her." Katherine fell to a chair.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"No, I randomly sleep with a different guy like every other day. Of course it's yours! Why the fuck would I be here if it wasn't!"

"It's just...you left...you left me..you wouldn't talk to me! You got on that damn plane and left me again!"

"I'm sor..I was scared you would regret it. I couldn't hear that what we did, that having sex, so I ran."

"How could you run away and leave things so...again!"

"I'm sorry god! I wish I..."

"Sorry! Sorry! You come back to say 'I'm sorry'! You're pregnant!"

"You slept with her!" Katherine stood up. She paced around before about to head out.

"Kat, wait!"

"What? Wait?"

"Don't go."

"You slept with her, Tommy! After prom, I understood, you didn't want to, you weren't ready, and neither was I, but to think that not even a month later you, you would go and fuck her!"

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kimberly and Katherine said together. Kim stood up.

"She's pregnant! Let me guess, she came to you, crying, and you just had to be the one to comfort her."

"It didn't happen like that," Kim said. "It just happened. I didn't come back to sleep with Tommy in May. I didn't even want to talk to him, if it wasn't for Jason and.."

"And yet, you are pregnant. You came back to get Tommy, no matter how much you try and deny it. You wanted him then, you wanted to take away the one good thing I had."

"Excuse me? I gave him up!"

"But still here we are!"

"You can just go to hell!"

"Me? You fuck my boyfriend!"

"He slept with me, okay. Accept it. I can back to you I'm pregnant. I don't want anything, I don't need anything from you. I just thought you should know that..." Kimberly went to door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"You're not leaving here again! We have to talk about this!"

"You already said it was a mistake! Our baby a mistake! There is nothing more you can say." She was crying.

"I didn't mean that."

"Yes, yes you did!"

"You left! How was I suppose to know!" The door opened. Mrs. Oliver stood there.

"I could hear yelling from the car! What's going on here?" Kimberly?"

"OW!" Kim fell to her knees holding her stomach. Tommy quickly went to her, but she pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me! OW!" Mrs Oliver, Tommy's mother of course, a nurse bent down to Kimberly.

"What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant Mom." Mrs. Oliver gasped and stared at Tommy.

"Where does it hurt, Kim?" She leaned forward.

"Stupid cramps again!"

"Go get some water and a wet towel." Tommy nodded. "Katherine could you help me?"

"No! I can get up!" She pulled her arm from Katherine and with help from Mrs. Oliver, Kimberly stood and walked to the couch. Mrs. Oliver checked Kim's pulse will rubbing her slightly round stomach.

"It's a little fast. Were you yelling?" Kim nodded. "Stress is not good for you ro the baby, you know that." Mrs. Oliver took the glass from Tommy. "Drink. Did you just get in from Florida?"

"Yea." Kimberly allowed her to wipe her head down.

"How far along are you?"

"2 months."

"Okay."

"It's Tommy's."

"Of course, honey. Why else would you be here." Mrs. Oliver held the glass up for Kim to drink more. "Any more cramps?" Kim shook her head. "Good, now let's talk to each other. Not yell."

"I just came here to tell Tommy I'm pregnant. I didn't want...I don't want anything nor do I need anything. I just thought that the best thing to do was tell him."

"Of course." Kimberly cried on her shoulders. Tommy was shoved to get some tissues. "How dare you yell at her in this condition!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Thomas James Oliver. She is pregnant!"

"Yes, I know. I did hear her!"

"Don't sassy me. You shouldn't have slept with her if you didn't want the consequences. Both of you. What are you going to do?"

"My mother hates me. She wants an abortion."

"What do you want?"

"I can't..I couldn't kill the baby, my baby. It didn't feel right. And its getting late and I...I'm sorry! I came here to tell you how sorry I am that I've ruined your life!" Tommy quickly sat beside her.

"It's not your fault, Kim. You haven't ruined my life."

"Yes, I have! I know I did."

"You haven't!"

"I haven't?"

"I loved...love you, I guess I always will." Katherine stood up. "Kat, wait."

"I get it, okay. I was a fool to think I could replace her."

"I never.."

"I know, you didn't. I'm not sorry I love you. You two belong together, she's pregnant. True love, don't let it slip away again."

"Katherine..."

"Oh, I didn't know how to tell you. I lied, I did get into London Ballet Company. I just didn't know if I should go for sure, but now I do. Send me pictures of that beautiful baby." Kim stood up and hugged her. "He loves you, and he's gonna love you forever. I'm sorry about yelling at you and..."

"I love you."

"I know, we are more than that. I love you too." Katherine turned to Tommy. He hugged her. "I love you." She kissed Tommy's cheek.

"Thank you," Tommy said. Katherine left.

"Where are you staying?"

"Uh, some motel, I guess."

"Nonsense. Where those your bags outside?" Kim nodded. "Tommy go get her things. Let's get you upstairs and resting." Kimberly followed Mrs. Oliver upstairs. Tommy followed after picking up the 6 bags. He came into the guest room and found Kimberly lying on the bed. Mrs. Oliver left them.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," she whispered.

"Want another blanket or some juice, water?"

"No."

"I'll leave you then."

"Tommy, wait." He turned around. "Don't go, I'm sorry for everything."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Tommy sat beside her. She rolled to her back.

"I just screwed up everything!" Tommy shook his head.

"No, I did. I practically threw you to my bed."

"I could have said no."

"When? I never gave you the time. Especially with all the kissing and groping." Kim laughed. Tommy's hand went to her stomach. He hesitated. Kim touch his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This wasn't a mistake. Never think that. We made love that night. I made love to you. Remember what Duclea said, our destinies are together. Crane and Falcon fly as one."

"You remembered."

"Of course, I love you." He bent down and kissed her. Kim smiled.

"I love you." Tommy got behind her and they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a little a few weeks later, when the current rangers passed on their power to the new generation, Cassidy Chan, Ashley Hammond, TJ Johnson, and Carlos Valiente took the turbo powers. Tommy packed up to start the fall of UCLA with Kimberly. Adam, Rocky and Tanya joined them. Kimberly and Tommy walked into their loft apartment on the top floor. It had 2 bedrooms, and a partially room all on the top floor, kitchen, open living room and dining area. Balcony doors that led to a terrace open area.

"I can't believe your parents found this place," Kim said carrying a few boxes.

"I know. So close to campus." Tommy and Kimberly kissed.

Classes started at UCLA on August 27th. It was just August 22nd. Tommy would still be working at his uncle's racetrack to earn each cash every weekend. Kim's mother finally came to her senses and wanted to be apart of her daughter's life. She even agreed to pay for tuition bill completely, so Kim wouldn't have to worry amount money. Kim still had her endorsement money from '96 Olympics winnings. Tommy wanted an immediate wedding, but Kim wanted a special wedding with the works.

On September 22, 1997 in front of family and friend in Durham, North Carolina, the Duke Gardens made way for the most beautiful wedding ceremony in history. Tommy smiled as Kimberly walked down in a gorgeous, white with pink trim layered Vera Wang gown. Tommy's parents surprised them with fall break in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Trisha Rose Oliver was born February 24, 1998. The day she was brought home, Tommy stood over Trisha's crib. Kimberly came into the nursery.  
"Hey."

"Hey."

"You know she's not gonna jump up and run away. Or change in a few hours." Tommy put his arms around Kim and kissed her head.

"I know, but watching her. She's soo tiny."

"5 pounds, 6 ounces, tiny?"

"Can I?"

"She's sleeping!" Kim pulled his hands back.

"She's my daughter! I should be able to wake her and hold her anytime I want."

"Tommy, she's sleeping. Books say you should never wake a sleeping baby."

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry."

"She need a feeding in a few hours. You can hold her all you want when she wakes up."

"Okay."

"Come to bed, doctor said I need to sleep when she's sleeping." Tommy reached down and kissed the baby's forehead, before being pulled away by Kimberly. She pulled him toward their bedroom and closed the door.

A few weeks later, Mrs. Oliver came by the loft to babysit little Trisha for the afternoon. Today, Kimberly was going back to classes.

"She loves being walked around," Kim said. "You know, while you feed her."

"Okay. Where's Tommy?"

"Left already, oh, she loves to be sung to and listens to Celine or Whitney while she sleeps."

"Kim, I know how to handle a baby." Mrs. Oliver laughed as Kim was still holding her baby. "Now, go."

"I know, I know, I just.." Mrs. Oliver took the newborn. Kimberly touched her daughter's face and chest.

"Go, you're going to be late."

"I've never left her before. Is it weird that I can't?"

"No. I did the same with Tommy. You've been in this house for 3 weeks with her. It's time you go back to class."

"Okay." She kissed the baby. "I love you my beautiful, beautiful babygirl. I love you, I love you. Mommy will be back soon." Mrs. Oliver smiled and walked her out. Trisha yawns in her grandmother's arms.

"We are going to have so much fun with Gama." Since the couple was searching for a nanny, Mrs. Oliver offered and took off work. Nearly 23 years of working, she deserved a break with her first granddaughter. Tommy got home around 5pm.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey! Look what I have. Here's your little girl." Tommy put his keys up and bookbag down. He took the baby and kissed her.

"Was she good?"

"Of course! She loves her Gama!" Mrs. Oliver kissed the baby.

"Great."

"Well, I'm off. Tell Kim I said good luck. Traffic is gonna be hell to get back to Angel Grove."

"You should stay for dinner."

"Nah, your father will be worried if I don't get home until pass 8, You take care, okay." She kissed Tommy's cheek.

"Okay, thanks Mom."

"Just call me, anytime. I'm always here for you two."

"Thanks."

Kimberly came in just 20 minutes later.

"Hey!"

"Hey." She ran over to the basket. Tommy was making dinner with the baby asleep on the island in the basket.

"Whatcha making?"

"Uh, chicken parm with salad and vegetables."

"Sounds yummy." Kim was kissing Trisha's feet. "Did you change her?"

"Mom did. I guess she likes the yellow dress."

"She put her on the purple undies and booties, she soo cute." Kim kissed Trisha.

"I was thinking maybe we can take a night stroll with Trisha."

"I don't know, Tommy. She's still so tiny."

"She's over 3 weeks old. It's March 20th now." Kimberly looked up. "Come on, Beautiful. Fresh air."

"Okay." They kissed.

That night, Kim's arms around Tommy's waist as they walked around. He was pushing the stroller. It was 7pm, some stores were closing. Tommy saw Kim's eyes widen. She had a huge baby shower, getting everything and the sun. She didn't have a need for anything, but Kimberly smiled at the baby store.

"Come on!" They shopped until closing. Kimberly carried the 3 bags. They went home. Tommy was changing Trisha's diaper, as Kimberly put away some new clothes, bibs, diapers, shoes, toys and bathing clothes and towels.

"She's not even big enough for these." Tommy covered Trisha up. He adjusted the stuff animals around the room.

"So, when she does, we won't need to get them" Tommy shook his heads. "Oh this is too much." She held up the pink hooded towel with bunny ears.

"We already have 2 like that in white and yellow."

"Yellow is the ducky one, white is bear, this is bunny!"

"Should I expect this every baby?"

"Pretty much?" Kim placed the 2 stacks of diapers away in the bottom of the baby changer.

"Good. Wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Oliver." They kissed. "I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you." They kissed. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He lifted her up and spun her around. She smiled. They kissed and slowly moved into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I changed the title from 'Power of Love' to 'Dreams Come True' because I just searching through my very long playlist last night and this song really touched me again. I love Westlife.

Chapter 3

2 ½ years has passed, it was October now, October 6, 2000. Kim's 21st birthday. Tommy was fixing up the loft with Trisha. She was helping put the candles on the cake. Trisha was over 2 now. Kimberly had classes today. Tommy skipped all of his to set up for this and the big bash tonight since it was Friday.

"MOMMY!" Trisha yelled as the door unlocked. Tommy had balloons, flowers, gifts all around. Tommy quickly lit the 21 candles as Kimberly picked up Trisha.

"What in the world!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tommy yelled. Kim laughed. She went over and kissed him. It was that morning when Trisha came running into their bedroom yelling 'Happy Birthday'.

"Do you like it Mommy?"

"Of course! Look at this place!"

"Mommy, presents!"

"I see." Trisha was placed on the ground as Kim held Tommy's face They kissed.

"Oh, you have to see this." Kim laughed at the cake. "Trisha picked it out."

"It's great."

"Make a wish, Mommy!" Tommy lifted Trisha up to see.

"Okay." Kim closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Yay!"

"Okay, go get Mommy the present on top." Trisha ran over to the stack. She carried over the huge box.

"Here Mommy."

"Thanks baby." Kim shook it. "Sounds empty."

"Clothes!"

"Trisha! Baby, you can't tell Mommy what it is!"

"Sorry!"

"Sok, baby. Come, help me." Trisha tore at the paper with Kimberly, Kim opened the door and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" A rose quartz necklace with matching drop earrings on top of a pink shimmer dress. "It's beautiful."

"It's for the party."

"What party?"

"Hello, birthday, big 2-1. Do you really think I wouldn't throw you a bash like you did for me."

"Oh, Tommy." They hugged. She smiled as he handed her the knife. She cut a huge slice for herself, then Trisha. Tommy and Kim shared the cake. They ate and kissed. Trisha smiled at her parents. Tommy dressed Trisha in her new purple gown after he bath her. Kimberly was fixing her hair when Tommy came in.

"Your daughter is being a pain."

"Oh, my daughter now." Tommy was holding her shoes.

"Wow," Tommy stopped as Kim stood in her gown. "Maybe we should stay in." Tommy held her waist.

"No, no. no. I did my hair. Down boy." Tommy fixed his tie. She put in the earrings.

"Dada!" Trisha came in and ran to the bed. Tommy fixed her socks and put on her shoes.

They headed to the party. Aisha came down from Chicago. Both parents of Kim and Tommy came. It was a huge bash, Kim surprised and nearly cried for the first hour at the party. Tommy was pulled aside by Kimberly. She hugged him tightly.

"Do you like it?"

"You are the greatest husband in the world."

"Greatest? Better than a hundred princes?"

"A billion." She cupped his face. "I love you."

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful. Now this is your day, so, go, have fun." He wiped away any fallen tears. They kissed. "I love you." They went around the party, spending time with everyone there. After the party, Tommy carried his sleeping daughter and some gifts from the car with Kimberly behind them.

"You go put her to bed, I'll get the rest of the bags." Kimberly went down to the car and got more bags. She yawned on her second trips. 'Next time the gifts are brought to the house' she thought. It was nearly 3am. Tommy finished changing Trisha for bed and stood at the railing to find Kimberly putting the gifts in stacks.

"Gonna need a lot of thank you cards," Tommy said smiling down. He came down the steps pulling off his tie. Kimberly lifted her brand new guitar and case.

"How did you know I wanted a new guitar?"

"Kind of figured. You know, there's more."

"More?" Tommy walked over to the covered table. He pulled the white sheet off. Kim gasped. "A piano?"

"Yea." Tommy smiled and folded the sheet. "You said, this would make a perfect sport for a piano. You know, the sunlight coming in the morning."

"It must have cost a fortune!"

"Nah, I got a great deal." Her hands ran along it. Kim pulled off her scarf

"You're too much." She motioned for him. Tommy lifted her up to the piano and they kissed. "Thank you." He nodded. Tommy lifted her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Kimberly losing her dress and shoes on the way, along with Tommy's jacket, shoes, and pants. Kimberly laid on the bed wearing nothing but the necklace and earrings. Tommy on top, smiling down at her. He touched the gem before kissing her deep on the lips. Throughout the night, they made passionate love until their bodies went weak. The lovers laid in tangled sheets whispering deep devotions of love for one another before falling asleep.

Halloween day, October 31st, Kimberly was dressing Trisha in her Tinkerbell fairy costume. Tommy came in with another big bag of candy. Kim stood up after fixing Trisha's wings and crown when her stomach went south. Tommy barely got out of the way as Kim ran to puke.

"Mommy sick?"

"I think so." Tommy was in his Aladdin costume, with Kim as Jasmine, belly dancer. Kimberly came out 20 minutes later. "You okay?"

"I haven't felt like this since I was pregnant with Trisha..." They looked at each other.

"Pregnant?" Kim quickly looked at the calendar. "The pill?"

"I'm late."

"How late?" She started counting on her fingers."

"About 4 weeks." Tommy smiled.

"But the pill?"

"Yea."

"It's great, right?"

"I mean, yea, we wanted more children, but graduation is coming up and..."

"We can handle it."  
"Where are we gonna fit another one?"

"Trisha's room."

"She is not gonna like that."

"She's 2, Kim. Tough. We are the parents." They hugged.

"I hope it's a boy," Kim said.

"A boy?"

"Yea, so we can say little Tommy." He kissed her. They went trick-or-treating. Doctor Walker, the same one that deliveried Trisha confirmed that Kim was pregnant. The more interesting factor was that she was not pregnant with one child, but identical twins.

2 ½ months later, Tommy laid in bed with Kimberly. It was the Friday before Valentine's Day, February 13th, 2001. Trisha asleep between them. Tommy laid awake. Kim's groan caused him to turn to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Sitting right on my spleen or bladder." She sat up sleepily. Kim rubbed her rounded stomach through her nightgown. "I swear baby left is biting me."

"She had no teeth, Beautiful."

"Well, whatever." Tommy and Kim found out on their last doctor visit, the identical twins were girls. Kim went to the bathroom. She came out and sighed. "135."

"What?"

"The scale flashed 135."

"That's not bad."

"For what! YOU! I'm soo fat!" Tommy sat up and pulled her to him. She sat on his lap.

"You are pregnant, with twins." Kim's face went into his chest. "Let's get some sleep. It's only 9."

"You have class in 40 minutes."

"I can be a little late." They kissed. Tommy slipped from Kim, covering her up more before heading to shower. Kim woke briefly and rubbed Trisha's head as she slept. Tommy gave Trisha a kiss, then Kim's belly and finally Kimberly before he left. Tommy, a senior in his final semester had not many courses other than labortory and experience/field work to do. He was a TA in 3 courses. This summer, he was going on a paleontology dig this summer with Anton Mercer. The grad program would be for 2 or more years. Kim finished her degrees in fashion, business and art after fall semester. UCLA had a winter graduation for all those seniors done early. Since she came to UCLA, she had taken courses over the summer so she could finish early. She wanted to open her own Art studio and gallery to display her arts, fashion and teach art classes. But since she was pregnant with twins, she decided to wait, though Tommy did want her to go ahead with the studio.

Tommy got home around 1pm. Both Kimberly and Trisha in their painting overalls in front of their canvases.

"Daddy!" Trisha ran to him. Tommy picked her up after putting down his bag.

"Wow! Look at you! You know, paint belongs on the paper," Tommy said touching her green cheek.

"I tried to tell her that." Tommy kissed Kim. "Guess what came into the mail?"

"What?"

"Baby name books."

"Again!"

"Again?"

"Yea, haven't we battled that enough for now?"

"No, we have twin girls coming and no idea what to name either of them. After my shower, we need to sit down and really do this."

"Fine." Tommy put Trisha down. She went back to watching cartoons and trying to paint the characters she saw on tv. Kim showed the baby looney tunes she painted.

"Wow, Mommy. Looks like ducky!" Kim smiled. Tommy went through the stack of mail on the counter. He opened his checks from racing. He had slowed down racing for his uncle, only going like every other weekend.

"I swear my uncle is doubling my pay." Kim came over wiping her hands. She looked at the checks.

"He's trying to be helpful. You did just win a race like last month."

"True, but I can't take all this money every month. I didn't earn it." Kim picked Trisha up to the sink to wash her hands.

"Tommy, you hardly get paid for your TA jobs. I'm not working, we could use any extra cash that comes in. Especially with the redecorating the extra room into a nursery. It will help." Tommy decided to turn the partial room into a nursery after breaking down and pushing back the wall a little. Construction wouldn't end for another few weeks, and probably be completely done in a month.

"You're right." Trisha splashed some water, so Kim put her down.

"Mommy can we go par?"

"Maybe Daddy can take us later?"

"Sure, princess. How about lunch in the park?"

"YAY!"

"Now go take those clothes off," Kim said patting Trisha's back. Trisha ran to the stairs. "Slow down!" Trisha immediately stopped and slowly stepped up the stairs. Kim and Tommy laughed. "owie." Kim grabbed a chair at the island and rubbed her stomach. Tommy quickly went to her side. "I'm fine."

"Liar." He pulled out the chair and sat her down. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, the babies just moved."

"Moved?"

"A little, it was weird, I felt a slight kick." Tommy pressed his hands to her belly. "It's slight." She moved his hand up. Tommy smiled at the slight poke. "You feel that?"

"Yea." Tommy bent down and starting kissing Kim. She held his sides. Their tongues caressing one another's. Tommy's hands came up and cupped her face.

"MOMMY!" Trisha's scream broke the kiss. "MOMMY!"

"Coming!" Kim held his face. "Later." Tommy groaned as she bit his lip. Kimberly got up and started the climb of the stairs. Trisha stood naked holding the railing. "A short bath, princess, okay." Kimberly carried her to the bathroom. Kim added some toys after the tub was being filled. Kimberly lifted Trisha into the tub. Kim washed Trisha quickly. "Go make Daddy dress you, now."

"Can I wear my Mermer shoes?"

"Sure." Trisha ran to Tommy dropping her towel. Kim laughed. Tommy lifted her up after putting the towel back around her.

"Come on, princess." Kim went to shower. Tommy put Trisha in a tee shirt and shorts. Trisha found her Ariel sandals that was just brought for her 2 days ago.

"How about Chinese food for lunch?" Tommy asked as Kim came from her shower. Trisha was on their bed watching tv.

"Trisha is too picky?" Kimberly pulled out some outfits.

"She loves chicken and french fries."

"Exactly, bad food."

"And all that White Castle, MacDonalds, and Arby's you give her is soo much better."

"Shut up." Kim held up yellow dress, before dropping it to the ground. She pulled out a floral dress and nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Something with tons of cheese and pickles."

"Okay." Kim smiled.

"Why don't I go make a picnic basket and you order your Chinese food."

"Okay." Kimberly stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Order her chicken fingers, apple sticks and french fries." She pulled the dress up. Tommy zipped up the back of the dress. Kim fixed the straps. Tommy's arms wind around her and went to her belly. They started at themselves in the mirror.

"I love you." Her hand came up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I love you too."

Tommy carried the basket, Trisha, blanket and Chinese take-out. Kimberly motioned to a spot in the shade. About 20 minutes later, a couple came by with 3 dalmatian.

"Oh doggy!" Trisha jumped up.

"Trisha Rose Oliver, sit." Trisha did. The couple smiled and walked toward them. "Now you may go." Trisha started to play with the dogs.

"I want doggy!" Trisha whined as the couple left.

"Maybe Mommy will let us get one."

"We have twins coming."

"Just one."

"2!" Trisha smiled.

"Maybe," Kim said. Tommy nudged Trisha. Trisha went to coloring as Tommy looked through one baby book, as Kim had another one. Kim sat with her back to his chest.

"I like Emma and Ella."

"Ella Oliver, no," Tommy said.

"Dakota?" Kim said looking up.

"Dakota and Denise."

"No."

"Traci and Staci." Kim laughed.

"It doesn't have to rhyme or be similar."

"Whitney, Courtney." Kim shook her head. "Hope and Faith."

"Done so many times. Jennifer."

"Jessica."

"Jenny and Jessy."

"I thought you said you don't want it to rhyme?"

"As long as it sounds nice. Ava and Anna."

"Ava?"

"Greek, I think, means bird."

"I don't like Ava."

"Why not?"

"Ava Oliver, please."

"Find a better one then."

"Bethany."

"EW!"

"Grace."

"Grace is nice."

"Not nice enough?" Kim shook her head. "You know, Ella is looking better now." On Kim's notepad, she had tons of names written down. In black was potential names, blue was potential middle names. In red was potential combos. Tommy wrote down 2 names.

"Kayla and Layla?"

"Sounds pretty and looks nice." Kim shook her head.

"Jordan."

"That's a boy's name."

"Not necessary. I mean, Courtney could be a boy's names too."

"Who do you know named Courtney?"

"Courtney Martin, he was inArt major with me."

"Fine." Tommy circled Madison.

"Madison?"

"Yea." Kim smiled. She searched the pages and put down Mackenzie. "Mackenzie. Madison and Mackenzie."

"Madison and Mackenzie."

"I like it."

"Me too."

"Mackenzie Layla and Madison Kayla."

"Give it up!"

"Oh come on! It's pretty!" Kim placed her hand on her belly.

"Ella and Emma is better for middle names."

"No."

"Why not?" Kim looked up. Tommy continued searching. "You're just mad I said no to Kayla and Layla."

"So. Come on, say it with me. Mackenzie Layla and Madison Kayla." Kim did. Tommy shook his head after they added Oliver. "Okay, but at least it's better than Ella."

"No. Mackenzie Emma, no, Mackenzie Ella. I don't like Madison Emma, though."

"I don't like it either."

"Maybe Madison Ava and Mackenzie Ella."

"I don't like Ella at all."

"Why not!"

"Doesn't roll with Oliver."

"Fine, Mackenzie Ella Hart." Tommy squeezed her arm. He kissed her cheek.

"Don't push it."

"Mommy look!" Trisha help up her book.

"Beautiful, baby!"

"You done?" Kimberly looked at her plate of half eaten cottage cheese, pickles and MacDonalds burger.

"No." She dipped her pickle in the cottage cheese. "So, do you like Ava?"

"No, but it's better than Ella."

"Fine, what do you like?" Tommy looked at the page and pointed out the 2 names.

"Kayla and Layla."

"Besides those 2 names!"

"Gene."

"Like Gena or just Gene?"

"Gene."

"With Mackenzie or Madison."

"Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie Gene Oliver. Okay."

"You'll let me have Gene?"

"Yea."

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"What do you get?"

"Ava."

"Ava, figures." Tommy shook his head.

"Madison Ava Oliver. Don't like it?"

"Just doesn't go with Gene now."

"Okay, so we have established the first names. Madison and Mackenzie, right?"

"Right. Maybe Mackenzie Ava Oliver."

"Mackenzie Ella."

"No, Ella!"

"Fiiine. Meka."

"Meka? Where did that come from?"

"I just saw it like 2 pages ago. Mackenzie Meka."

"No."

"Madison Meka." Kim laughed. She reached up and kissed him. "At least we accomplished half of it. Just middle names to go."

"Anna and Ava."

"What?"

"Anna and Ava." Kim looked up at Tommy. "Madison Ava and Mackenzie Anna."

"Really?"

"Yea." Kim smiled and wrote the names on the paper together.

"I love them." Tommy kissed her head. "Trisha come. Mommy and Daddy have the baby names." Trisha went to Kim's lap.

"You know, Mommy is have 2 baby girls." Trisha nodded.

"Daddy and I have decided on, Mackenzie Anna and Madison Ava."

"Do you like them princess?" Trisha shrugged. "Are they pretty names?" Trisha shrugged again. "Does someone not really care?" Trisha shrugged. Tommy smiled.

"You know Mommy and Daddy love you." Trisha nodded. "Very much." Trisha turned and laid against Kim's chest. She hugged her mother.

"It's about time for someone missed their nap."

"Come on." Tommy packed away the food and they got up. Tommy carried Trisha. Kimberly allowed Tommy to stop at Dairy Queen, when Trisha screamed for ice cream. Kim licked her cone as Tommy drove. She feed him some often. Kim carried Trisha inside and upstairs. They all laid in bed. Tommy watched his girls napping as he worked on some papers and assignments.

Tommy woke up early. He didn't want Kim to wake when the delivery guy came with the many vases and bouquets of flowers and roses. Kim woke up to find petals dropping on her face. She smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered. Tommy lifted a long box to her. "What is this?"

"Open it." Kim did and smiled. It was blue sapphire and pink heart cross necklace with blue sapphire and diamond bracelet."

"Oh, Tommy."

"Ever since you lost your gold cross, I've been meaning to replace it." He put it on her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Tommy carried Kimberly downstairs where breakfast, flowers, balloons and bears were waiting. Everything was quiet and perfect as they ate and kissed. Trisha came downstairs dragging her baby blanket and Gizmo behind her. Tommy lifted her to sit on the table after he pulled away from kissing Kimberly.

"Good morning, princess." Tommy pulled a basket toward her. "Happy Valentine's Day." Trisha's eyes went wide with the stacks of jelly beans and sweethearts.

"Happy Vale..Vale-entimine Day." Kim smiled. Tommy pulled out a card. "For me?"

"Yep." She turned it around and saw a huge bunny. Trisha went through the basket. Tommy helped her open a bag of jelly beans.

"She's gonna ruin her breakfast."

"You heard her, it's Valentimine Day." Trisha went to her father's lap. Tommy tried to feed her some eggs and toast. Trisha would pop beans into her mouth. "Let's go, the pet store will open soon. Let's get our puppies."

"Puppies! Yay!"

"Tommy!"

"What?"

"I said maybe."

"NO!" Trisha pouted. Tommy did too. "Please Mommy!"

"Please Mommy." Kim sighed. She couldn't say no to her daughter and husband's pouting faces.

"Fine! Let's go."

"Yay!" Trisha was helped off the table and ran to the stairs.

"Slow down!" Tommy helped Kimberly stand up. She thumped his forehead hard.

"Ow!"

"You are so getting it later!"

"Promise?" He pressed his forehead to hers. They kissed. Kim held his face as their kiss deepened.

"MOMMY! DADDY! COME!" Trisha yelled from the steps.

"Coming." Kim ended up lifting Trisha and carrying her up.

The pet store was opening as the trio arrived. Tommy was with Trisha in a petting area, as Kimberly was looking through some dog books. A helper had a pug and 2 beagles in the area with them. Kimberly searched the dog pens.

"So, Miss, first family dog?"

"Yea, I mean, I've had dogs before. What would you suggest as a good brand?"

"Depends, are you looking for a little dog or big dog?"

"Big dog."

"Huskies are nice. Or St. Bernard. Most people go for golden Retrievers." Kim rubbed her belly and she passed a Yorkshire.

"Awww, she, I mean, he's adorable!"

"He's a few weeks old, let me go get him."

"Thanks."

"Okay, princess, what do you like?" A husky was also brought in with a laboratory retriever.

"Beegle!"

"Beagles, okay." Kimberly came over holding the Yorkshire Terrier.  
"I want him," Kim said.

"A Yorkshire, sure."

"Soo cute."

"Trisha likes the beagle."

"Trisha, baby, they don't get big. How about the retriever or a husky?"

"No! Bee!" Trisha held up the puppy.

"Fine."

"There are other pet stores around, Kim. We can keep looking."

"No, get her the beagle."

"Kim, take the yorkie, I know you love them."

"They will be too much."

"Kim, we can get both of them."

"Can I have 2?"

"Don't get greedy," Kim said.

"They are actually from the same littler. Twin boy beagles," the helper said.

"Please, please, MOMMY!" Tommy lifted the 2 beagles.

"Please, Mommy." He held them up to Kim.

"Where are we gonna fit 3 puppies?"

"Same place we would fit 2."

"Well, Lulu is not staying with beagles."

"Lulu? I thought it was a boy."

"Or Foxy. I haven't quite figured which name is best."

"Come on, let's load up." Tommy nodded to the helper. "We'll take the beagles and yorkie."

"Anything else?"

"Beds, food, bowels, toys, collars, lots of paper lining." The helper smiled and nodded.

"I'll get you set up. Would you like some tags?"

"Sure." The 3 dogs came to almost 2 gran, but with the accessories for the dogs, beds, food, toys, clothes, the grand total was $4200. Tommy charged it. Trisha carried the Yorkie, while Kim carried the beagles. Tommy and the helper carried all the other items to the car.

Tommy spent over an hour setting up an area for the puppies, while Kim and Trisha played with the puppies.

"Trisha, you need to name them."

"Me?"

"Yea." Kim was going through the bags for collars.

"Ducky!"

"Ducky?"

"He looks like ducky!"

"Okay, what color?" Trisha pointed to the green color. Kimberly got out a marker and wrote Ducky in black. She added the heart-shaped charms to the collar and put it on Ducky, the one Trisha carried over.

"And what about this little one?" Kim pulled the other beagle to her. She had her Yorkshire with a purple collar and the name Jack on it.

"Mushu!"

"Mooshu?"

"Yea, Mushu!"

"From Mulian?" Trisha nodded. "Okay." Kim put the red collar after writing Mushu on it. Tommy came over after washing his hands. "Tommy, say hello to Jack, Ducky and Mushu."

"Ducky?"

"Your daughter." Kim smiled.

"So, we are out in the park, walking around and if they somehow get away. I have to yell out Ducky? Mushu?"

"Yep."

"Oh, come on!" Trisha held up Ducky.

"Daddy can we go to the park?"

"We need to show the puppies around so they can learn the area."

"Fine." Tommy pulled down the 3 black chains down from the key chain holder. The chain had Oliver on the top with their address and phone number underneath. Tommy put the chains on each puppy after helping Kimberly stand up from the ground. They kissed. Trisha took the 2 beagles chains and led the way. Kim put her arms around Tommy as they left.

_man, that was a long one, more to come_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

10 days later, February 24th, Trisha's 3rd birthday. Kimberly had the place set up to receive presents and cake, but that wouldn't come until this afternoon. The real surprise was the entire day would be set up at the carnival going on. Tommy decided to leave around 10 since the carnival opened at 8. Trisha sneaked and open a few presents, Tommy let it slid and didn't tell Kim. They left for the carnival. Tommy got dragged around the place by Trisha to go on all the rides. Kimberly had to sit out each ride, she played the pregnant card.

"Daddy! That one!"

"If I have to go on another kiddy ride," Tommy whispered to Kim. She laughed and pushed him ahead after kissing him.

"DADDY!"

"Coming princess." Tommy took her hand. Kimberly carried Jack in her arm, with the beagles walking in front of her. She walked around looking at some of the stands with toys and animals. She went to sit down. She tied the puppies to a chair. Mrs. Oliver came over with some cotton candy and a bag of White Castle.

"Oh, how I love you," Kim said putting Jack on the table as she opened the bag.

"Here's your lemonade too."

"It's not pink, right?'

"No, regular."

"Thanks." Kimberly started eating. Feeding Jack a tiny piece of bread.

"How are my twins?"

"Well, baby right is the good one. That's been established. Baby left loves to kick Mommy's bladder or spleen at 2 in the morning." Mrs. Oliver smiled.

"They do shift you know."

"Oh, yea. I know, but it's the same."

"Mackenzie and Madison." Kim nodded eating some french fries. Mr. Oliver came over with some chocolate covered pickles, and box of pizza.

"Guess what I got them to do?" He placed them on the table.

"Oh, so good." Kim lifted one and ate it.

"Anna and Ava, for middle names?"

"Yea, though I think Tommy still wants me to change them to Kayla and Layla." Tommy came over carrying Trisha. Tommy's mother grabbed a slice of pizza with her husband.

"Mommy can I have some!" Kimberly handed her the cotton candy. Tommy sat Trisha to a seat and took one.

"Trisha! No! Ducky doesn't eat that." Trisha stood on her chair eating the cotton candy. Tommy went through Kim's bag and pulled out the container of puppy chow. He put it on the ground for the beagles. They were under the table. Kimberly poured some water and a bowl and gave it to Tommy. Kim feed Jack some water from a bottle. Tommy took a slice of pizza.

"Princess, sit down and eat some pizza."

"I want candy!"

"You've been eating candy all day," Tommy said making her sit down. Trisha pouted. "Please." Trisha sat back in the chair as Tommy slid the plate of pizza toward her.

"No!"

"Don't be fresh," Kim said. "If you eat your pizza, Daddy will take on the teacups again!" Trisha smiled and sat up and started eating.

"I will?"

"Yea."  
"Teacups again." Tommy groaned.

That night, after everyone left the house after cake, ice cream and present opening, Kim finished up tucking Trisha in her bed.

"Can I have Gizmo and Poohbear?"

"Sure." Kim picked Gizmo from the floor. She found Pooh in a pile of new toys. Trisha held them.

"Which book?"

"Piggy!'

"Okay." Kimberly went over to the library and pulled down 'A Babe's Story'. Tommy was cleaning up the leftover cake and cups. "Goodnight, princess." Kim kissed her head. She went to the railing. "Trisha is waiting on her goodnight kiss."

"I'll be right up." Tommy closed second trash bag. Tommy came up, kissed Trisha and turned on her night lamp. Kimberly was putting the beagles in their beds. Tommy went to take the trash out. He came into the bedroom and found Kimberly holding Jack standing in Trisha's doorway. He came up behind her.

"Our baby is 3."

"I know." Tommy put his arm around her. "Soon the twins will be here, then Trisha in preschool."

"Daycare. Preschool is next year."

"Daycare, preschool, whatever." Tommy put his hand on her belly. "Come, you've been on your feet a lot today." They went to their bedroom. Kimberly and Tommy laid there kissing. Jack moved to licking their faces. Both started laughing.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

A little over 3 months later, May 27th, Saturday, graduation finally. Tommy stood adjusting his tie, as Kimberly was putting Trisha on her white sandals. Tommy's parents waiting on them. Trisha stood up on the bed jumping as Kimberlytried her dress. Tommy groaned.

"Trisha go tell Gamma to button your dress and fix your bow."

"Okay." Trisha carried her Gizmo doll with her as she went downstairs. Kimberly pulled Tommy to her and fixed his tie. She helped him into his maroon cap and gown.

"How does it look?"

"Absolutely handsome." Tommy missed his high school graduation because of racing for his uncle. Kim fixed his tassel and pulled his face down to kiss him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything, Beautiful." She smiled. They hugged.

"Don't make me cry yet!" She rubbed down his chest.

"Mommy!" They both took deep breaths and kissed.

"Let's go."

A few days later, Kimberly was helping Tommy pack. His flight for Africa and first dig with Anton Mercer was starting June 2. Trisha was in their room, playing with puppies on the ground.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?"

"I told you, Beautiful. Dr. Mercer wants me to help lead the secondary digs. It'll only be a little over a week."

"Over a week, that's too long." Tommy sighed.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No."

"Then I promise I'll be back shortly."

Tommy did come back 8 days later, but only to return within 3 days. One week then turned into 2 weeks, as July came. Tommy, in Africa, woke up from a nightmare gasping for air, sweaty and frightened. He rushed to Dr. Mercer's tent.

"Mr. Oliver, what is the meaning to this? It's 3 in the morning! What's wrong?"

"My...my wife. I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"My wife, the twins are coming."

"Did she just call you?"

"No. I had a dream."

"She isn't due for another 2 weeks, I thought."

"I know my wife. We have a connection. I saw her in pain. Our babies are coming."

"You want to me to let you go because you had a dream your wife is in labor."

"It's not a dream! I have never complained about the lack of time I get to go home. But it's July now, I haven't seen my wife in over 2 weeks!"

"You can not leave at this critical time."

"I must."

"You will miss out on..."

"I don't care. My wife, Trisha, our twins, Madison and Mackenzie, are the most important aspects of my life. I am truly sorry, sir. But I must leave."

July 3rd, at 3:15 am, Kimberly woke up from a sharp pain. Trisha asleep beside her just turned over. Kimberly was sitting up trying to breath deeply, as she rubbed her belly. She stood up to use the bathroom. Kimberly made it to the doorway, when her water broke.

"Shit! Ow!" She gripped the doorway. "Oh no!" Kimberly turned to walk back to the bed, but her legs went numb and shaky. "Trisha. Trisha!" Kim groaned. "Trisha!"

"Mommy?" Trisha woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Baby, go get your shoes on."

"Why?"

"NOW! Please, baby, hurry." Trisha climbed down and ran to her room. Kimberly reached her bed and picked up the phone. She called Tommy's parents.

_"Hello?" _

"Mom, ow!"

_"Kimberly?" _

"The babies, my water broke."

_"Okay, okay. Are you still at home?" _

"Yes!"

_"Okay. Dial 911 and get an ambulance. James and I will be as fast as possible." _

"Okay. Could you call Tommy. I think I can drive to the hospital with Trisha."

_"No, no, no! Kim, don't you dare drive! You are in labor, sweetie. Breath, breath. Call 911." _

"Okay."

_"Don't worry. We'll be there." Mrs. Oliver was already changing her clothes as she shook her husband. _

Kimberly went to stand and cried out.

"MOMMY!" Trisha came back inside the room.

"Trisha, good girl. Let's go."

"Okay." Kim tried to stand, but fell back in pain.

"KIM!" Kimberly looked toward the door as she heard her name. Trisha ran out the door. Tommy came into the house. "KIM!"

"DADDY!" Trisha stood at the steps. Tommy came running up the stairs. "Babies coming!"

"Kimberly, oh, baby!" Tommy dropped down infront of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just knew. Come on." He lifted her into his arms. "Come, Trisha. When did you water break?"

"Like 10, 15 minutes ago."

"Okay."

"My bags! The puppies!"

"Don't worry." Tommy reached down and picked up the 2 bags. "The puppies will be fine a few hours alone, okay. Did you call Mom and Dad?"

"Yea. Can we call my parents on the way?"

"Of course." Tommy carried her out and to the car.

Tommy's parents arrived to find Tommy holding Trisha's hand as they just got some juice and water.

"What? Tommy?" His mother hugged him.

"We call the camp, they said you were out of town."

"How's Kim?"

"Good, dilating."

"Great."

"Can you watch Trisha while I..."

"Go, we got her." His mother picked up Trisha. Tommy smiled and went inside the room. Kimberly was being help standing up against the wall.

"How's it coming?" Tommy was opening his camcorder.

"Looking at a long labor," Doctor Walker said. She was looking over the baby monitor. "Baby girl 2 is breached, sitting upright. She's gotta move to give for baby 1 a chance. I hope having Kim standing and juggle around might move her."

"How much does she have to move?"

"Few inches should do it."  
"If not, then what?"

"C-section. But let's not hope on that." Kimberly was breathing hard.

"You did this to me." Tommy watched the nurses and doctor smiling.

"Oh, Mrs. Oliver, not that again." Tommy helped Kimberly to sit as he rubbed her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5 am came and went. Then 8, 10, 11, now 3pm. Kimberly was lying on her side with the monitor beeping. Tommy could see his twins as he rubbed her back. Over 12 hours of labor now, Kimberly was miserable. Trisha wasn't this hard.

"Come on, let's try the chair or walking again."

"I just want to lay here."

"Okay." 6 hours later, Tommy held Kim by the waist as she kneeled over a chair.

"I really hate you."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "Do want something else?"

"A stronger epidural."

"Doctor says you can't have one until you are at 4 ½."

"What does she know! I need it now!"

"Just a little longer, hang on."

It wasn't until 10 the next morning, when Kimberly was at 10 centimeter. Tommy was holding her hands as she pushed. He looked down as he watched the baby's head come into view.

"Oh, man, she's coming, Kim." The doctor moved for Tommy to get into position.

"Put your hands around her head and neck, and slightly pull." Tommy nodded. Kimberly allowed him to learn and delivery the twins. Tommy was able to direct Kim to push and pulled the baby girl out. He held her in his hands, though she was covered in mess, he still kissed her. The baby cried after a pat on the back. The doctor opened the scissors. Tommy cut the cord. He put the baby on Kim's chest. Kimberly was crying as she kissed her baby girl. Tommy kissed both of them again and again.

"Don't get too comfory, we have still one left and she is coming fast."

"She's soo big," Kim said as she cried. Tommy smiled and kissed her again. A doctor and nurse came over and took the baby to one station.

"Come, Tommy. Little Mack is coming." Tommy quickly went back into position.

"Little Madison is 6 pounds 4 ounces!" a nurse yelled then went to washing and cleaning the baby. Tommy laughed as he was pulling the second baby out. Tommy cut the cord and placed the hollering baby on Kim's chest. Kimberly took the baby and with one kiss, Mackenzie opened her eyes and stared at Kim. Kim gasped.

"Hi, you are soo gorgeous." The baby stopped crying. "Tommy, she's soo beautiful." Tommy kissed them. The nurse put a blanket around the baby and took her.

"She's big too."

"Mr. Oliver, comeMadison." Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"Go." He kissed her. The doctor cleaned up Kimberly. Tommy helped the nurse.

"Mackenzie is, wow, 6 pounds exactly. Never had one exactly at a pound."

"Are they okay?" The doctor moved to working on Mackenzie, checking her heart.

"Oh, they are fine. Absolutely gorgeous girls!" Tommy helped the nurse going through the baby bag.

"Oh, too cute," a nurse said holding up a white babysuit with Madison and Mackenzie on the chest.

"Kim got them. Made about a million of them."

"It's only so my husband doesn't forget which girl is which." Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Tommy helped dress the twins in their booties and hats. The room was cleaned out as the twins were in Kim's arms. Trisha was carried in by her papa. Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Jason, and Aisha behind them with flowers and balloons.

"Surprise!"

"Come on in!"

"AWW!" The crowd took hundreds of pictures of the twins. The nurse handed Tommy over the camera at the end. From the moment in the car, until Kimberly arrived, the camera started, just like with Trisha's birth. Tommy made sure to record every special moment. After 30 minutes, the group was kicked out to let Mommy rest. Tommy lifted Trisha up to the window to watch the twins.

"So, Mackenzie is the one on the left?"

"Yea."

"Kim's resting?"

"Asleep finally, breast-fed, then went out like a light."

"She had been in labor for 32 hours."

"True."

"Hipy 4th July, Daddy."

"Happy 4th of July, princess." Tommy kissed her cheek and hugged her.

The twins was so healthy, they were allowed to be taken home just a week later. Kimberly laid in bed changing one baby, as Tommy handed the other one.

"Madison likes powder."

"Right." Tommy closed the dirty diaper. Kim placed creme on Mackenzie and closed her diaper. Trisha was standing at the end of the bed.

"Mommy book."

"In a minute, Trisha." Tommy held up Madison.

"Bet ya."  
"This is not a race." Kimberly walked with him to the nursery. She placed the baby, opposite Madison.

"Just mad I beat ya." Kimberly turned on the baby monitor and took the other one. She clicked the lamp off and the baby light came on.

"So, when are you heading back?"

"I don't know."

"Is it okay?"

"I don't care. You, our twins, Trisha, are more important than some dig." Trisha stood in the doorway.

"Trisha, Daddy put you to bed."

"Can I sleep here?"

"Sure, princess." Tommy pulled the blanket back and helped her into the bed. Kimberly laid down Trisha and covered her up. Kimberly hugged her. Tommy moved behind Kim and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

July 25th, Sunday afternoon, Kimberly trying to get Trisha to eat lunch. They had got home from church late. Tommy was in his favorite chair with the twins asleep on his chest. Mackenzie was the semi-good one in church. Madison barely made it 10 minutes into it, when Tommy had to go take her into the car before she would stop crying. But Mackenzie started about 20 minutes from the end, Kimberly had to give her to Tommyas she took back Madison. With the game on low. Trisha pushed the plate of spaghetti away. Tommy looked down at his daughters. Kimberly had them dressed in fluffy yellow and pink gowns. Tommy had the babies' Christianly last Saturday. Kimberly pushed the plate to Trisha.

"Please." Trisha sat back.

"I want cereal."

"You had breakfast already." Kimberly lifted the spoon. "Please."

"Then can I have cereal?"

"If you eat this, sure." Trisha took the spoon. Kimberly changed the puppy area and cleaned up as Trisha ate. Kim was pretty surprised how fast the puppies took to house train, accidents here and there, Jack, the only one that was spoiled. Ducky and Mushu now 6 months old, took the shortest to train. Jack, 5 months, still training.

"Hey." Kim kissed Tommy's head.

"Hey."

"Why don't we go lay them down?"

"They love sleeping on their Daddy." Kim smiled. Tommy since they were born always would be the first to pick them up and carry them around. Kim knew he was spoiling them rotten everyday he was here. Tommy would be leaving shortly, so was spending as much time as possible with his children.

"Okay." Kim kissed the twins' head then Tommy again on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tommy left in August. He didn't come back but once over a 2 month period. That was their anniversary in September. It was October 2nd now. Mrs. Oliver came to visit Kimberly and help her with housework.

"So, is Tommy coming home soon?"

"He didn't say."

"Are you okay?"

"I just miss him. I don't care about him not coming home for my birthday, but there's Trisha, the twins. Trisha hates this, her Daddy leaving for so long at times. Tommy just doesn't get it." Kimberly lifted Madison after changing her diaper.

"It'll be okay. Tommy understand, it's just as hard on him. His last video was soo sad."

"Yea, ours too."

Kimberly woke up to the see the clock turn to midnight. It was a few days later, October 6th. Trisha asleep beside her. Kimberly got up and went to check the twins. Jack walking behind her. Kim picked him up and carried him downstairs with her. She poured a glass of wine. Just as she went to take a sip, the door unlocked and opened. Tommy placed his keys on the hook and put down his bags. Kimberly turned around slowly and stood there with her mouth dropped.

"Hey, happy birthday." Tommy closed the door and went over to her. He put the glass down and kissed her quickly. Kimberly so shocked too a second to kiss back. She pulled away and started into his eyes.

"Tommy." They kissed again. Tommy lifted her to the island as Kim tugged at his jacket and shirt. He pushed Kim's gown off her shoulders. He picked her up and laid her to the ground. They made love right on the kitchen floor.

"What a way to welcome a guy home," Tommy said into Kim's neck. Kim's legs stayed around his waist.

"I can't believe you are here." Tommy kissed her.

"I wouldn't miss your day for the world." They moved to the couch, making love there as well.

"Why didn't you call and tell me!"

"And miss that look on your face." He kissed her. She laughed and hugged him.

"God, this is so amazing."

"Want to know what else is amazing? We found it, Kim. We're getting a 5 million dollar grant."

"Wow!"

"Yea." Kimberly then frowned and sat up. "What?"

"With this new grant, you'll probably be gone a lot more."

"Not really. We can add more people, more assistance, and I can be able to come home more often."

"It's been hard here without you."

"I know, I'm sorry." Tommy kissed her shoulder. "Look, I promise more visits. And it won't be long before I'm in a museum here in LA working."

"Promise."

"With my heart." They kissed. Kimberly moved back on top of him.

"If we keep this up, the twins will have baby brother or sister soon."

"I'm game."

"Okay." He rolled them over.

"Whatcha bring me?" Tommy smiled and kissed her again. She giggled.

Trisha woke up to find her Daddy holding Kimberly as they slept.

"DADDY? DADDY!" Trisha jumped on them. "DADDY!"

"Good morning, princess."

"DADDY! You home!"

"You're home, sweetie," Kim said correcting her.

"How come?"

"Mommy's birthday is today!"

"Oh, happy birthday Mommy!"

"Thank you."

"How long you stay!"

"A couple of days."

"NO! More!"

"Sorry, princess, but that's all I got this time. Come, let's go get Mommy some breakfast and cake."

"CAKE!"

"And presents!"

"Presents!" Trisha jumped up.

"You stay, we'll be back." Tommy kissed Kimberly and got up. He checked on the twins before heading downstairs. Trisha helped with breakfast. Kimberly ate as Tommy brought up the bags of presents. He handed Trisha her present as well. Kimberly pulled Tommy's shirt down to her. She kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, Beautiful."

Tommy came back for Halloween, 2 weeks later, then came home for Thanksgiving. Tommy came home again 2 days before Christmas and left the day after January 2nd. Kimberly found herself adjusting a little better when Tommy did come home, she made sure he homecoming was warming filled with many moments spent with his family and friends.

It was about the end of June now, June 20th. Tommy was last home on Trisha's birthday, 3 months ago. Kimberly was cleaning the dog area as Tommy came downstairs after a shower. He just arrived early this morning. The twins were in their walkers as Trisha colored on the couch watching toons. Tommy went over to Kim.

"Man, I miss showers like that."

"Are you hungry?"

"I can make myself something."

"Just tell me, I'll do it."

"I'm still full from the plane, Kim. Come here." He pulled her to him. "I missed you."

"Me too." They kissed.

"God, the girls are getting so big!" Tommy went over to play with them. Kim sighed and smiled, thinking about last night.

_Kimberly flashed back to carrying Trisha to her bed around 4 in the morning. The twins finally sleeping. She returned to her bed and laid down. Just as she was drifting off, Tommy stood by her bed smiling. Kim's eyes shot open._

_"Tommy?" She sat up._

_"Hey." She jumped up into his arms. Tommy hugged her and they immediately started kissing. Tommy fell to the bed holding and kissing her. They made love and went to sleep._

"Man, Madison is twice as big," Tommy said breaking her flashback.

"I know. She eats enough." Tommy played with Mackenzie's hands as Madison banged her toy on the walker.

Tommy stayed for the twin's 1st birthday. During the party, the phone went off. Tommy answered it. He found out Anton Mercer moved to another dig to Australia, their new site. Kimberly remembered holding Madison as she watched Tommy walked away. Mackenzie was being held over her cake. Kimberly was saying goodbye to everyone as Tommy was putting the girls to bed.

"So, what's going on?"

"What?"

"You've been out of it since that phone call. What's wrong?"

"We got a new site."

"That's great, right?"

"In Australia."

"Australia? Wow."

"Yea, except that.."

"Except what?"

"I leave tomorrow afternoon. " Kimberly sat on the bed.

"Why so soon?"

"I need to be there to head the new crew." Kimberly closed her eyes to stop the tears. Tommy bent down in front of her. He held her legs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm happy, Tommy, really. Let's get you packed."

"Liar. Look at me." He raised her chin. "Talk to me."

"Do I want my husband to leave for months, hell no! But do I want my husband happy? Of course, and I know this makes you happy."

"You make me happy. You, our girls. You all mean the world to me and if you say stay, I will stay."

"No, go. I know you love it and it's a great opportunity."

"Kim, I..."

"I'll help you pack." She kissed his cheek and got his bags.

In the airport, Tommy was holding Trisha as she whined and cried on him.

"Why can't I go!" Tommy's parents were holding the twins.

"Because you have to stay with Mommy." His plane was called. Kimberly pulled Trisha away and held her. "I'll call you when I land." Kim nodded and they kissed. Tommy wiped away the tears rolling down her face. He held her face. She kissed his palm.

"We'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy hugged his parents and kissed the twins. Kimberly pulled a box from her bag and handed it to him. "Here, you'll love it."

"Thanks." Trisha looked at her Dad. "Kiss goodbye, princess."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye." They kissed. "Take care of Mommy and your sisters."

"I will."

"Good girl. I love you."

"I love you." Trisha laid her head back on Kim. Kim smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." Tommy pressed his forehead to hers. They kissed then said goodbye and got on the plane. Tommy opened the box and found a CD with video of him and the girls from the past week. Tommy got Kimberly to agree to spend Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years in Australia. The flight was to leave November 20th. Tommy's parents came to help take Kimberly, the girls and puppies to the airport.

"Trisha eat that sandwich! Gamma and Papa will be here shortly."

"I don't want ham!" Kimberly was putting Ducky on a sweater. Since the area where they put the dogs was in the luggage department and it gets cold down there, Kimberly decided to dress the dogs for the trip. Mrs. Oliver opened the door to hear Trisha scream no. Mr. Oliver closed the door behind him.

"Fine! Go put your shoes on now!" Trisha stomped her way out the kitchen. She stopped when she saw her Mrs. Oliver.

"GAMA!" She ran to her. Mrs. Oliver picked her up and hugged her.

"Now, go put your shoes on for Mommy." She patted her butt and put her down. Trisha ran to the steps.

"SLOW DOWN!" Kimberly shook her head. "Hey."

"Hi. You ready?"

"Yea, could you put the bags in the car, while I put the pups in their carriers?"

"Twins sleeping?"

"Yea, can you believe it?"

"Gonna be a long flight."

"Mommy, can I have juice!"

"No water."

"YUCK! Gamma, can I have juice?"

"Your mother said no. I'll go help her."

"Thanks."

Kimberly sat with Tommy's mother while Mr. Oliver went to get some magazines and juice for Kim. Trisha was making baby faces at the twins. They had to arrive 3 hours before flight to get through traffic, airport security and screening, especially with dogs and 5 suitcases to check in. Madison started crying when Trisha scared her. Kimberly lifted her up and rocked her. The flight was finally called.

"Okay, call us when you arrive."

"I will." Tommy's mother put the bag over her shoulder as Kimberly lifted both girls to her hips. Trisha had her backpack, Gizmo and rolling case with her. "Thanks for everything."

"Of course. You are my darling daughter. And I love you." Mr. Oliver gave Trisha a kiss, then the twins and Kim. Kimberly got help from a stewardess to put the girls in their seats for the long flight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tommy was waiting on them. Kimberly was exhausted, though it was first class all the way, Trisha was being a spoiled pain. The twins crying a while, which Kim knew ignored the other passengers. Tommy was waiting in front as the doors opened. Trisha saw her dad and started running toward him. He picked her up and kissed her. Kim was carrying a sleeping Mackenzie as Madison was walking slowly, holding her leg. Tommy lifted Madison and kissed her. He kissed Kim finally.

"How was the flight?"

"Don't ask."

"That bad."

"Worst."

"Let's get your bags and the dogs, I got a great surprise for you." He kissed Kim again and again. Tommy groaned at the heavy bags, he put them into the rented car. Already with babyseats. They got to his place. Tommy called his parents on the drive.

"Oh, my god! It's huge!" Tommy laughed. He put the carriers down then went and got the rest of the bags. Trisha was working on releasing the dogs.

"You like it!"

"WOW!"

"Well, master bedroom and the girls' room upstairs, oh I made a place for the puppies just like home. The dogs were released running around. Kimberly put the twins to the ground. "Come, I'll give you a tour." He took her hand. "Trisha watch the girls and be good for 5 minutes." He pulled Kimberly to him and they kissed their way up the stairs.

"Show me the bedroom." Tommy groaned. He picked her up and closed the door behind. "What about the girls?" Kim said as Tommy had her jacket and shirt off.

"They'll be fine. They won't get into anything."

"But."

"I only need 5 minutes."

"That's comforting."

"You know what I mean." He kissed her neck. After a quickie, they came downstairs. Trisha was trying to work the tv remote. Madison and Mackenzie were running around with the dogs.

"So I got all the food for Thanksgiving again. And I was thinking about have friends over with our family."

"Okay." Tommy caught one of the girls. He lifted Mackenzie up, tickling her.

"No tv, you all need a nap."

"NO NAP!"

"Let's go."

"MOMMY!" Trisha whined. "Daddy?"

"I was thinking about taking them down to the dig."

"It's so late and the girls barely slept on the plane."

"You go sleep. I'll take care of them."

"Fine." Kim picked up Jack and went upstairs.

Kimberly didn't wake up until nightfall. Tommy had the girls in the tub and was washing them with the puppies.

"Daddy can I sleep with Ducky tonight?"

"Sure." Kim stood in the doorway smiling. Tommy dried the puppies first and let them run around before finishing up bathing the girls. He put them in their cute little nightgowns. He lifted Trisha to the top bunk first, before putting Madison and Mackenzie in the bottom bunk. He handed Ducky to Mackenzie. Trisha whined as the twins got the beagles.

"DADDY! I wanted Ducky!"

"Sorry, princess. Here, take Jack."

"I don't want Jack!"

"He's all alone." Tommy held the pup up to her. Trisha took him and hugged him. "Thank you. Now, get some rest." He gave all the girls one last kiss. He turned off the lamp. "Hey, you're up."

"Yea."

"Hungry, we still got pizza." She shook her head.

"I know what I want." Tommy smiled. "Come here handsome." She tugged his shirt. They kissed. "You are soo sexy."

"What did I do?"

"The way you are with the girls...everything. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. Tommy lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Making love into the morning, before Tommy went to sleep. Kimberly stayed awake rubbing Tommy's head and back. She kept the tv on low.

Tommy stood making breakfast with Trisha, while Madison and Mackenzie were in their high chairs eating fruit. Kim closed her robe and walked downstairs. She picked up Ducky as he was running around.

"I thought you would sleep in?"

"I got enough sleep." Tommy feed her a strawberry after a long kiss.

"Daddy made pancakes."

"I see." Tommy placed a Mickey Mouse pancake for Trisha first, then tiny ones for the twins. Kim poured some coffee. Tommy put sugar and cream in it for her just the way she liked it.

"I was thinking of tours of Sydney."

"Okay."

"Maybe a flight up to see that crazy Crocodile Hunter." She nodded and feed Madison a piece of her pancakes. Tommy cut Trisha's sausage.

"Sounds great, Tommy. I know the girls and I will love it." Kim feed Mackenzie some eggs. Kimberly dressed the twins, Tommy was taking Trisha and the dogs on a little walk after he dressed Trisha and himself. Kimberly carried the dressed girls downstairs when Tommy and Trisha came back. She placed them in the pen. "Trisha, watch the girls." Kimberly went back upstairs. Tommy came in to find her pulling out outfits. She held up a dress to her.

"You're wearing a dress?"

"Maybe. Why, can I not?"

"No, it's just, touring, we're going to be walking and it's hot."

"Then I should make sure it's a short one." Tommy smiled and pulled her to him.

"God, I've missed you." They kissed. Kimberly did end up putting on a dress. Green/white stripped strapless dress with mint ankle sandals. Tommy put her cropped white hoodie on her.

After a long day, Tommy carried the twins inside, both sleeping as Kim carried Trisha. They got home late around 10 pm. Kim's parents would be arriving on the same day as Tommy's parents to spend Thanksgiving with them. They would be staying from Wednesday until Sunday.

"What time is your parents' flight?"

"Around 2 pm." Tommy was changing Mackenzie's diaper first, then Madison's diaper, as Kimberly changed Trisha.

"I can't believe your parents are back together."

"Me too." Kim zipped up Trisha' gown, laid her down and covered her up. She put Gizmo beside her and kissed her forehead. Kim's mother lost Pierre to cancer, a devastating lost. Kim's father become her friend again, not to the liking of his current wife. Kim's father's new wife divorced him and Kim's parents go remarried back in August. Much to the surprise of Kimberly.

"Aww..my feet," Kim said taking off her shoes. She held Tommy's arm.

"I told you sneakers."

"Whatever." She rubbed her soles. Tommy smiled. He picked her up and carried her. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife." Tommy kicked his bedroom door closed with his foot. Just as Tommy had his shirt and pants open, Kim's dress around her waist, a cry on the monitor caused them to stop.

"That's Mackenzie." Kimberly pushed him up. Tommy sighed and rolled of her. She picked up her dress and went to the door. "Later." Tommy smiled and laid on his back.

Kimberly stood waiting on her parents' flight. The twins running around with Trisha. Tommy brought back 2 cups of coffee and muffins.  
"Trisha, slow down!" Madison came over between Kim's lap. Kim fed a piece of her muffin to Madison. Trisha ran to the window. "Trisha!"

"She's fine."

"She's almost 5 and terrible, Tommy. She can't do this next fall in a real school."

"Oh, she'll be fine." Mackenzie took a bite of Kim's muffin as well. The flight finally landed.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Trisha ran to them.

"My baby!" Kim's mother picked Trisha up. Madison and Mackenzie ran over to them as well. "Kimberly, dear, you are two skinny."

"Well, hello to you too, Mom. Hi, Daddy." She kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hello, babygirl," he said before picking up Madison.

"Tommy, feed my daughter." Kim hugged and kissed her mother.

"I do, Mrs. Hart. The only time I get her to gain weight is when she's pregnant."

"Ha ha ha. Come on, Tommy's parents flight is at gate 96."

"What time is their arrival?"

"Uh, now," Tommy said looking at his watch. Lucky they were at gate 78. Tommy's parents were waiting as the girls came running down with Tommy chasing behind them. They got their luggage, Tommy's parents rented a car. Both grandparents were staying in the same motel just a few blocks away.

"So I was thinking about this Thanksgiving dinner. Kimberly, you know I don't mind cooking."

"Mom, Tommy and I are cooking. You are at our place, we should cook."

"Dear, your cooking skills aren't exactly..."

"Gee thanks, Mom. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Tea." Kimberly nodded.

"Me too, babygirl," Kim's dad said holding Madison on his lap. Mackenzie was in Tommy's dad's lap. Trisha in Tommy's mother's lap.

"I just mean, that I bet Jane and I wouldn't mind cooking for everyone."

"Of course. I would love to," Jane said. She picked up Mackenzie. "Trisha, go bring me the green bag."

"Presents!"

"Goo see." Trisha ran. The twins jumped down and followed. Trisha pulled out some toys and handed some things to the twins. They started running around with the dogs.

"Girls, sit!" Both Madison and Mackenzie stopped and immediately sat down. Kimberly took a deep breath and went to the girls.

"Nice trick," Tommy said. He couldn't get the girls to calm down that fast no matter how much he yelled. Kim had that.

"Mom, Mommy, I am cooking. Okay, just sit back and enjoy." Thanksgiving was just 2 days away, and Kimberly was getting testy and worried about pleasing her mother.

"Why don't we give you two tomorrow off and take the girls."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea, you should start on the dinner, washing the turkey, cutting up the vegetables, pies and cakes."

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear. You don't want to have to get up early to cook it all."

"We will be fine."

"Have you started defrosting the turkey?"

"No."

"How big is it?"

"About 30, 35 pounds," Tommy said. He was helping Trisha with her handheld sega.

"You better take it out now, or it never will be defrosted."

"Mom, Tommy and I have got everything under control. Don't worry."

Thursday morning, Thanksgiving Day. Tommy and Kimberly got into bed pretty early after spending the evening cutting up vegetables and doing some things so tomorrow wouldn't be an all day event. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Kimberly groaned when the 6am alarm went off. She pulled away from Tommy to click off the alarm. She felt a chill and got back in his arms. Tommy tighten his arms and legs around her. He rubbed her stomach and head, before kissing her neck.

"Hmmm...6 o'clock."

"We should get up."

"5 more minutes." Her fingers interlocked with his against her stomach.

"Okay." They fell back asleep. Kimberly woke up to find neon numbers flashing 8:40.

"8:40." Her eyes widen. "8:40! Tommy, wake up!" She shoved him off her. "We are almost 3 hours behind!" Tommy groaned. She threw his boxers at him, hitting him in the face. "Get your ass up!" Tommy sat up and followed her. They threw on some clothes to cook in.

As the couple cooked and got the house ready, the girls were in the living room watching tv, playing with their new toys or watching their parents throw the open window to the kitchen. Tommy could come out the swinging door carrying some trays throughout the morning.

"No, put the turkey in now! Gonna take like 6, 7 hours to cook!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Beautiful!"

"Calm down! It's 9 and we haven't started the turkey. We won't be eating until like 4 or 5."

"Baby, we have plenty of time. Our parents aren't coming until 3, we don't have to feel rushed." He kissed her to allow Kim to pause and breath. "See. Breath." Her arms went around him. They kissed again.

"I love you."

"I love you. Now let's cook."

The guests started arriving around 5. Kim and Tommy showering after dressing the girls and leaving them with their grandparents.

"Kimberly, aren't you going to change?" Kim's mother was making her famous punch with help from Jane.

"I am changed?" Kim pulled out some wine glasses. She looked down her lacey top and striped pants.

"Oh, well, I think something else would be appropriate." Kim squeezed Tommy's arm as he took some coats from a few guest.

"Of course, Mom. Come." She dragged him upstairs.

"My arm," Tommy said rubbing it after Kim closed the door.

"How much will I be sentenced for murder?"

"Too long." They kissed.

"Might be worth it. I bet I can get off by pleading insanity." Tommy pulled her top off.

"I told you that dress would be nicer." Tommy pulled out 2 new dresses he just brought Kimberly. He held up the lavender 3-tier layered dress and blue matte jersey lace-up dress. "I like the lavender."

"Blue it is," Kim said smiling. Tommy bent down and kissed her. "Might as well dress up. Everyone else is."

"That's the spirit, Beautiful." He handed her the blue dress. They came downstairs. Kim's mother smiled.

Dr. Mercer arrived last with a crate of specialty wine for dinner and dessert. Kimberly and the mothers help carrying the bowls and trays of food. Tommy brought out the turkey last.

"It's bigger than me!" Trisha said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay. Usually, it's tradition for everyone to say one thing we are thankful for. I would like to start, but to say I have one thing, I can't. I have so much to be thankful for. Wonderful wife, 3 beautiful girls, loving parents, in-laws. A great job, boss and co-workers. But right now I just want to take a moment and remember this, being surrounded by my family and friends. This is what I am thankful for." Kimberly brought his hand to her lips and kissed his hand. "I love you." She smiled and reached over to kiss him.

"I love you too." They kissed again. After dinner, Kimberly was pouring another glass of wine for Dr. Mercer.

"So has your husband told you about the research being moved to an island?"

"Yea, he's so excited. It will be starting in early January right?"

"Yes, it will be. We finally have a true location to start some serious combination research." Tommy was coming downstairs after putting the girls in bed. Kimberly handed him a glass of wine. Kimberly gave him another small plate of pie.

"Girls asleep?"

"Uh, Mackenzie went out fast, Madison almost there. Trisha is fighting it."

"What else is new."

"How many is that?" Kimberly sipped on her glass of punch.

"Uh, just 4 or 5. Can you get mugs and start the coffee?"

"Sure." He kissed the side of her head after taking a bite of more pie. Kimberly was heading out some coffee as Trisha came downstairs carrying Gizmo.

"Well, look who's up?" Kim's mother picked her up. "I thought Daddy put you to sleep, princess."

"Trisha, bed. Go."

"No! No tired!"

"I don't care. Grown-ups are talking. Bedtime."

"No sleepy!"

"She's fine." Kim's mother gave her some pie.

"Kim, she's okay," Tommy whispered in her ear before handing out some more coffee mugs. Kimberly put the tray on the table and went into the kitchen. She kicked the door closed. Tommy started picking up wine glasses and punch cups. He went into the kitchen. Kimberly was drinking vodka and ice. Tommy loaded the dishwasher. Kim picked up a bottle wine and took a large gulp. Tommy pulled it away.

"You know, she's a grandma, that's what they do."

"She undermines everything I do, say, why do I even try?" Tommy hugged her.

"Trisha can't help to be spoiled with a Mommy like you."

"Whatever." Kim added some more vodka to her glass. Tommy pulled the glass from her lips.

"I'll make it up to you after everyone leave."

"Better." He cupped her face.

"Oh, I will." They kissed. Dr. Mercer opened the door to get more coffee when he found the couple kissing. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Tommy and Kimberly pulled away and straighten their clothes. "Any more coffee?"

"Sure." Kimberly took his mug and poured another cup.

Tommy closed the door after Kim's parents and his parents were the last to leave. Trisha was holding his leg, as Madison was on the other side, her pink panther doll in her hand. Mackenzie was on the counter as Kimberly loaded the dishwasher for the second time.

"Mommy, bed?"

"Yes, sweetie." Her blue New Orleans doll in her lap. Kim held her head and kissed her forehead. "Beddy bed for everyone." Mackenzie held her arms out for her Mom. Kim picked her up and hugged her. Trisha held on to Tommy's legs after Tommy picked up Madison and her panther doll. Kim hit the lights and put her arm around Tommy's waist. They climbed the stairs. Tommy put the girls to bed once again. Kimberly came out from the bathroom. Tommy was just pulling off his shirt and pants as Kimberly stood there in her sheer red robe. Tommy dropped his clothes and went over to his naked wife. He rubbed her shoulders before his hands slid to her knot. He slowly undid it and slid the robe off her shoulders. They kissed. Tommy's lips moved down her cheeks and neck. He bent down on one knee and took a rosy hard nipple into his mouth, as his hands rubbed her waist, stomach and hips. Kimberly held his head to her chest. He stood up and smiled at her. She kissed him.

"Make love to me."

"Gladly." He picked up Kim and laid her to the bed. She opened her legs for him as he stood there. His boxers were the next thing lost in a flash as he crawled on top of her. They made love and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

About 2 weeks later, December 10th, Tommy and Kimberly took the family to see Santa Claus. In Australia, their Christmas is their period of summer. The girls were to give Santa their list of presents and take pictures. Kimberly stood waiting on the pictures of the twins to finish up. Tommy had to rush Trisha to the bathroom. He was happy that he got her there in time, before any accidents.

"So I was thinking about Smitty watching the girls for a couple of hours so we can go shopping."

"Uh, sounds good." Kim handed up Madison's picture to her to see.

"Wow, those came out nice."

"Yea." Tommy had set up for fake snow so the girls could experience that for Christmas. Tommy picked up Madison as Trisha looked through her stacks of pictures she took.

"Mommy, can I have this one?"

"Sure." Trisha took the one picture, dropping the rest. Kim shook her head and picked them up. Mackenzie pointed as she looked through the stack. "Yes, that's you." Kim picked her up. Tommy was driving home, when they stopped by a tree lot. Kim had already loaded up on decorations in the back. They spent the rest of the day decorating the tree and house. Kimberly had a smaller tree placed in the girls room that lit up. It was nightfall, when Tommy picked up Trisha to put the star angel on top. Kim picked up the twins and waited as Tommy plugged in all the lights then held the master switch.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3." Tommy lifted Trisha as they all oohed and ahhed. Tommy put his arm around Kim.

"Pretty Daddy."

"Yea." Kim looked up. They kissed.

"Let's take pictures." Tommy sat up the camera. "On the count of 3, 1, 2, 3, cheese!"

"CHEESE!" The camera snapped. Tommy set for 4 more.

Christmas Day came. Santa was good to all. Tommy and Kim's parents came just 2 days before with tons of presents. Kimberly was flying back with her parents and Tommy's parents on January 3rd. Now, New Year's Eve. Tommy was chilling some champagne to take to the square as Kimberly came out the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" Kim covered her mouth and ran back to puke. Tommy smiled. He had found Kim puking for the past 2 days. "I'll go down to the store."

"Bring a pregnancy test!" Kim yelled before another spur came up. Tommy stopped in his tracks.

"Pregnancy test?" Kimberly was brushing her teeth when Tommy came back. He had a brown paper bag.

"I said one."

"Well, you know how these things work." He started pulling out tests. Kimberly stood there looking at the 5 tests on the sink. "Are you gonna take them?"

"It could be the fruitcake Mom sent, you know how much I hate fruitcake."

"Beautiful, come on." He started opening one. Kimberly sat all 5 tests on the sink as they waiting. She checked her watch, then Tommy's watch. She was tapping her foot. Tommy moved her to him.

"We should go over the results again, pink for.."

"Shhh..just another minute." She nodded. After 2 more minutes, Kimberly picked up one test. Pink lines. She smiled. Tommy read the back of one box. "Plus means pregnant on these, pink lines on that one and.."

"I'm pregnant." She turned to him. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant." He pulled her to his chest. They kissed. She slightly cried against him. "Why are you crying?"

"Just happy." He wiped her face. They kissed again.

"Well, I did promise you an amazing New Year." They laughed.

"Yea, but I did promise you a great present for the New Year." Tommy laughed.

"Beautiful, this is another great present. Better than my laptop."

"You loved that laptop, it hasn't been off since Christmas. Are you happy Mr. Oliver?"

"Every second with you, Mrs. Oliver." She smiled.

"Come on, we still have fireworks." They kissed and went to get the girls. It was just 9pm. They were going to the Sydney square to watch the fireworks show with their parents. Kimberly told them about being pregnant. They were so excited. Kim's parents were now living in Sacramento after Kim's dad moved from New York City.

"Let's all pray for a boy."

"Mom!" Kim picked up Madison. Both girls were getting sleeping. It was just 11:45pm.

"I think Tommy has waited enough."

"Yes, I have." Tommy said opening some champagne. Kim laughed.

"Well, tough. We'll get our boy when it's the right time." Tommy reached over and kissed her.

"I know." He poured 5 glasses as Kimberly had sparkling water. They cheered in the new year.

Tommy put his family on a plane back to Los Angeles on January 3rd. Dr. Mercer had the island set up to begin their dino technology. Tommy was on the evening flight, so he went with them in the morning, and stayed until his flight.

"We're home," Kim said opening the doors. She put the sleeping Mackenzie on the couch as Trisha was carrying her bags. Mrs. Oliver sat Madison next to her sleeping sister.

"Trisha, will you take Maddy upstairs and start getting undress." Trisha yawned and nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver unloaded the dogs and bags with Kimberly. Kim let the dogs run free. Kim picked up Jack and kissed him. He licked her face.

"Well, that's all of it, do you need anything?"

"I don't think so."

"I can go get some food or..."

"Thank you. We are fine. Go home, get some rest."

"Goodnight." They hugged. "Call us anytime."

"I know. Night." Mr. Oliver kissed Kim before leaving. Mrs. Oliver held Kim's hand and they walked to the door.

"Take care, dear."

"I will." Kimberly closed the door and looked around her home. She clicked off the light and picked up her sleeping daughter. "Come, Ducky, come, Mushu." They climbed the stairs.

Tommy came back a few days before Trisha's 5th birthday. Kim, now nearly 3 months pregnant, brought out Kid's Station for Trisha's birthday party. Kim remembers hurrying to get the girls into the car to drive to the airport. Just as she had the twins strapped in and Trisha climbing into the car, as cab pulled up.

"Oh my god!" Kim hugged him. "We were about to come and get you! How did you..?"

"I wanted to call and tell you, I took a different flight to get here faster." They kissed.

"DADDY!" Trisha was trying to undo her seatbelt. Tommy caught her as she jumped from the car into his arms.

"There's my birthday girl!" He gave her sloppy kisses. Trisha giggled.

"DADDY!" Madison and Mackenzie struggled in their car seats. Kim quickly undid them and let them out. Tommy put Trisha down and picked up them.

"Oh, my twinkies!" He kissed them. Kim laughed.

"Did you get enough?" Kim said looking at the 5 bags the cab driver unloaded.

"Hey, it's my baby's 5th birthday. This is a major deal."

Trisha's birthday came and went. Hundreds of kids at the party. Kimberly just remembers running all morning, afternoon and night. Both parents totally exhausted when the sun went down. Kimberly stood with Tommy in Trisha's room putting away all the clothes and gifts she received. All the girls asleep in their bed.

"So, I was thinking about moving the twins into Trisha's room like we had in Australia."

"Trisha's room is not big enough for 3 girls."

"The room is Australia was just as big. Come on, we need the nursery for this little one." Tommy pressed his hand to her belly.

"It'll take a lot of redecorating."

"Don't worry, I'll have it done in no time."

"We need a bigger place." Tommy laughed.

"Especially if this little one isn't a boy."

"What if I never a little boy?"

"What?"

"What if I have 20 girls and never a son? Will you be happy?" Tommy thought a moment. "Tommy?"

"I don't need a son to be happy with you. I don't need a son to be happy in life. I have 3 perfect girls and another child on the way. 20 girls, wow, that's a lot of children." Kim laughed with him. "No matter what. I am happy with you, Trisha, the twins, this little one. Beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I would love a son, but I don't need one. I need you, our girls." They hugged. "But you better at least try to work it so I do get at least 1 boy." They both laughed. Tommy held her face and kissed her. "How don't know if I say this enough, but I love you so much."

"You do, but it's always great to hear it every time." They kissed.

May now. Just a little over 2 months later. Trisha screamed along side Kimberly. Kim had woke from a bad dream screaming. Madison and Mackenzie screaming as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kim quickly hugged her daughters. "I'm sorry!"

"Mommy, don't do that!" Trisha yelled hugging her back. Kim kissed her head after kissing the twins. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes." Kim rubbed her rounded stomach.

"What about?"

"I don't know." Mackenzie pressed her head to Kim's belly.

"Baby sleeping."

"Yea."

"Mommy ok?" Madison got another kiss.

"Mommy ok." Kim laid her girls down and covered them up. Tommy floating in water was Kim's last vision before she woke up. Kim closed her eyes and waited for her girls to fall back asleep. Kim got up to make some tea and call Tommy. Just as she dialed his number, there was a buzz at the door. Kim put the phone down and answered the door. It was postman.

"Thanks." Kim signed for the package. Trisha was coming down the stairs as Kim closed the door.

"Mommy, what's that?"

"I don't know baby." She put it on the counter and started opening it. She lifted Trisha to sit on the counter. Kim found it to be a black briefcase. "What in the world?" She knew this briefcase. Tommy had a secret case like this where he kept their old communicators, coins and morphers. Kim looked at the combination lock. She grabbed her stomach in pain. "OW!"

"Mommy!" Kim sat at the island as the sharp pains tore at her back and stomach. Flashes of her dream.

"NOOO!" Kim collapsed to the ground. Trisha climbed down and stood infront of her.

"MOMMY!" Kim sat up against the wall. She rubbed her side.

"I'm fine, baby. Go get me the phone."

"But Mommy.."

"NOW! Please, baby. I need your father." Trisha searched for the phone. Kim dialed Tommy's number. No answer. Nothing but static. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kim tried all the numbers for Tommy. Kim slowly stood up. Trisha pulled out a chair and held her mother's hand. "Trisha, I'm fine."

"No, Mommy, no." Kim pulled the case to her. Trisha climbed up as Kim tried the lock. After just 2 tries, it popped open. Trisha saw 3 shiny stones, red, yellow, blue. "Pretty rocks." Trisha was drawn in and about to touch one, when Kim's hand grabbed her hand.

"No sweetie." She closed the case quickly. "I gotta talk to Tommy."

Tommy's parents were first to get the call from the police about Tommy, because Kim's phone was busy with all the calling and messages she was leaving with people. Mrs. Oliver wanted them to wait until they arrived to tell Kim because she was pregnant. Tommy's parents arrived with 2 officers around 10. Kim opened the door quickly for his parents, not noticing the 2 officers. She had Madison on her hip.

"I can't get Tommy on the phone, I've been trying for hours now! What's going on?"

"Kim, baby, sit down." Kim noticed the 2 officers. She dropped the phone.

"No."

"Kim, please, come sit down."

"No. What are they doing here?" Mr. Oliver took Madison and motioned for the girls to follow him upstairs. "NO! They stay!" Mrs. Oliver pulled Kim toward her.

"Mom."

"Mrs. Oliver, I am Officer Kay and this is my partner, Officer Rodriguez. We are sorry, but...the island your husband was working on..."

"No." Kim's vision went blurry.

"At 8am this morning, it blew." The world went black for Kimberly. Mrs. Oliver and Officer Kay caught her as she fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kim sat up gasping for air as she saw Tommy floating in water again.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"I saw him!"

"Drink this."

"I don't want any damn tea! I want my husband! I saw him! Have you searched the island."

"We have coast guards searching that island inside and out. But as of now, survivors, it doesn't look like.."

"NOO! My husband is alive! He promise me forever!"

"We are still hopeful, Mrs. Oliver. But the last ship off that island was yesterday and your husband reportedly wasn't on that boat. He stayed behind."

"I saw him. He's out there. He's hurt!" Kim groaned and held her stomach.

"You need to calm down for that baby's sake."

"I am calm!" Kim looked at her. "I want my husband."

Pacing around for over 4, 5 hours now. Kim was carrying Mackenzie around. It was Kim's fault. She yelled at Mack causing her to burst into tears, Kim felt so bad, that she quickly picked her up and carried her, crying with her. Mrs. Oliver hugged them.

"I can't live with him. I can't do this without Tommy."

"I know, baby." Mrs. Oliver rubbed her back. "I know." Officer Kay's phone went off.

"Did you find him? Did you find him?"

"We're sorry. Nothing as of yet."

"They aren't looking hard enough! He's out there!"

"Kim, please! Sit down." Kim sat down holding Mackenzie. She was sleeping but awake once Kim yelled. Mrs. Oliver took the child. Madison came and stood between Kim's legs. She laid on Kim's belly. Kim rubbed her head.

"Mommy, ok?"

"No." She picked her up. "Mommy needs Daddy."

That night, Kimberly got so frustrated as she laid in bed, she quickly started packing a small bag. Mrs. Oliver was sitting at the table with her husband drinking tea as Kim came downstairs dressed with her bag.

"Kimberly, where are you going?"

"I can't stay here and wait. Not while I know my husband is out there, dying."

"Kim, you are not making any sense. You cannot leave."

"I have to find him!"

"There are officers, coast guards..."

"I don't care! He's out there and I know it. I see him hurt! I feel it! And I'm the only one who can find him."

"You are over 5 months pregnant. You need to stay put and relax."

"Would you?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you could see your husband, know where he is, feel his breaths, would you stay?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Would you stay!" Kim yelled. "I see him, every time I close my eyes, I see him out there. He's sooo cold, just soo cold." Mrs. Oliver hugged her.

"Then go get him." Kim looked up.

"You trust me?"

"Yes. I know you will find him."

"Take care of my girls."

"Kim, I'm.."

"Trust me. I'll back, with Tommy." Kim took her jacket, keys and purse. "I'll be back." Mrs. Oliver nodded.

Kim found the coast guard tower set up to find her husband after a long drive. She fought to get into the main room. The head captain, David Smith, who set up the recovery search party tried to send Kim back home. Kim stole some maps, flashlights and boat. Around 4pm, a boat captain came into the tower and reported his boat was gone. David thought a minute, then ran to Kim's room

"Shit!" A worker came in with some maps.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"What?"

"There's a storm coming."

"Great. What's your frequency!"

Kimberly didn't know where she was looking, but she pointed the boat in the direction her heart and soul told her. The radio came on.

"Mrs. Oliver. Mrs. Oliver, do you read me, over?" Kimberly had found the locator button and turned it off before heading out into the ocean. She knew they would find her and bring her back if they could. "Mrs. Oliver, turn on your radio now!"

"What?"

"Mrs. Oliver, come back, please."

"No!"

"Mrs. Oliver, you are in no condition to be out there. There is a stor.." Click. Kim turned off the radio and pulled the cords out so she couldn't hear anything else.

"I must find my husband." The rain came before the sun could settle and didn't let up. The tiny ship was pounded by the waves and winds. Kimberly got tossed around the ship. She tried to hold on tight to the wheel, but the waves and rain was strong. Kim felt a sharp pain. "Tommy?" She clicked on her locator as she spotted debris. David was sitting by the satellite when a signal came on. Kimberly struggled with putting ship anchor down as the boat rocked. She reached and pulled Tommy into the back of the ship. She hugged him and cried. Tommy woke slightly.

"Kim?"

"I've got you. I love you." She kissed him as the rain fell heavily still. Helicopters flew around the ship. Kim and Tommy rushed to the nearest hospital. Tommy's parents got the call that they were found and safe.

Tommy's parents and the children came into the hospital, 3 hours later. Kimberly was in her room resting. Tommy was up in surgery for his broken rib that pierced his lung. Kim sat up. The girls ran to her bed and climbed in with some help.

"How is he?"

"In surgery. A rib cut his lung, so they are fixing that. He's got a conscious. But the doctors say he'll be fine."  
"Thank god."

"I can't believe you found him." David Smith stood there.

"I can't believe it either. The current maps we had assured out, your husband couldn't have been pushed in that direction, but I was wrong."

"I'm just glad to have found him."

"We all are."

Few weeks later, Tommy was released from the hospital. He laid in his bed, awake, rubbing Kim's belly. She touched his hand.

"Are you okay?" She moved to his chest. "You want something to eat or drink?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yea." She hugged him. "How did you find me?"

"The same way you knew I was going into labor. We are connected." He kissed her forehead. "Besides, there is no way mister, I would let you leave me with Trisha, the twins and this little one." They both laughed.

"I could never leave you."


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

Over a month later, Kimberly returned from shopping for the girls' July 4th birthday and barbecue party. Tommy pulled Kim to sit down as she passed him carrying more bags.

"You need to slow down and sit."

"I'm fine!"

"You are over 7 months pregnant, Kim. Little Sydney needs her Mommy resting."

"We are not calling her Sydney." Back when Tommy was in the hospital, Doctor Walker was checking Kimberly and could tell if the baby was a boy or girl. Kim didn't want to know, but Tommy convinced her. They found out once again, a baby girl.

"We created her in Sydney."

"SO!"

"So, it fits. It's perfect!"

"I like Dakota or Lily."

"Sydney!"

"Dakota!" They kissed. "Sydney Oliver, eww, no way." Tommy kissed her and started unpacking the bags.

"Did you buy out the stores again."

"Hush." Tommy poured her some OJ. "I'm hungry."

"Didn't you get something while you were out?"

"No. Could you?"

"What does my wife want?"

"White Castle."

"And?"

"Pineapples and chocolate."

"And?"

"Relish."

"Okay."

"Oh, caramel!"

"Yea, yea."

Tommy came back 20 minutes later. Kim was cleaning the living room. Trisha woke from her nap and came downstairs. Tommy took over cleaning as Kim ate.

"Eww..Mommy." Kim laughed.

"Want a bite?"

"NO!" Trisha moved back. Kim dipped her pineapple chunk in caramel and relish. Trisha made a face.

"Mommy was the same way with you, except it was peanut butter and sour cream."

"I like peanut butter," Trisha said getting a onion ring.

"I'm surprised," Kim said handing over some chocolate dip for Trisha to stick her finger into. "I can't stand it as much as I did before."

"So, Mom was thinking about moving us into the house after the party."

"Why?"

"So, they can drive with us that night. You do want this room done before Sydney comes, right?"

"Of course! Dakota needs the nursery. But are your parents okay with us staying so long?"

"It's Mom and Dad. Are you kidding me, they wanted the party at their place! They can't wait."

"That room better be done in 2 weeks."

"It will be."

"Better be."

So on July 4th, that night, Tommy followed his parents back and moved his family into his parents house. Tommy made plans to have Trisha's room enlarged to fit the twins and another closet. The nursery just needed some new wallpaper, baby cribs, dressers, etc brought back into the room from storage. Tommy set up to redo the master bedroom as a surprise for Kimberly. Mrs. Oliver was helping Tommy put the girls into bed as Kim unpacked. Tommy started some summer classes and programs to get his teaching degree. Kimberly was going to be opening a studio after the baby was born. She had done a few painting back in April that got sold for 15 and 20 gran. She got sponsored and they wanted her to open her own gala to display her art as well as others. It would become Kim's first true job since she was pregnant with Trisha and worked as an assistance gymnast coach after her winnings at '96 Olympics. Tommy came into his old bedroom and found Kim breathing hard as she held her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little cramping. You know how I keep saying this baby is coming early?"

"Yea."

"That's because she is. Tommy something is not right here. She's kicking weird." Tommy sat her down, and rubbed her belly.

"I don't understand, Beautiful. Doctor Walker says nothing is wrong."

"It's just weird."

"Lay down, I'll hold you." She nodded. Tommy held her tightly, rocking her to sleep.

About a week later, Tommy was trying to calm Kim down. She was in pain. Her hands holding his arms, shaking. Her knuckles white as her face showed the deep down pain. Mrs. Oliver had called for Doctor Walker to be waiting for them.

"Kim, breath! Don't push!" Tommy rubbed Kim;s head as he drove to the hospital. Doctor walked was looking over the monitors. After just 20 minutes, she motioned for Tommy to follow her outside.

"How's the baby? How's Kim?"

"Fine. Fine, Tommy. A little elevated heartbeat, but only because Mommy is in stress. We need to figure out a way to keep your wife stress free and calm. I told Kim that if she doesn't relax and rest, she looking at a very difficult last few months."

"I know, I know. I've been trying to.."

"If I have to keep her here strapped to that bed, Tommy, I will."

"So complete bedrest."

"Absolute bedrest. I need complete cooperation, here. She cannot be up more than 10 to 15 minutes at a time.Make that just 10minutes. That means, to the bathroom and back. Showers less than 5 minutes. No baths, it could induce labor. If you don't, I will have her confide to this hospital and my care and I don't want to have to do that."

"I know. I swear to you, I promise to keep her calm and relaxed."

"Good, see you next check-up."

Kimberly was carried upstairs. Tommy placed his wife in bed the next morning, when she was released from the hospital.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being such a pain."

"No, don't you dare." He wiped the tears away.

"I'm such a mess, how can you take this?"

"You are my wife and pregnant. It's allowed." He kissed her. "Now get some rest." He covered her up.

Mrs. Oliver found her son doing some laundry.

"So, cute," she said folding some tops and shorts.

"Kim can't wait to spoil little Sydney."

"Like Trisha?"

"Like we need another Trisha." They laughed. "I'm worried Mom. Kim has been too tensed, too stressed. I feel like, she knows something bad is coming and I feel it too."

"Don't say that, Thomas James Oliver. I will not let my son be consumed with fear and doubt. You don't think about bad things, okay. You have to believe everything is fine and everything will be fine." She hugged him. "Go, go lay with your wife. She needs you, you need her. I'll finish this."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, son." Tommy went and laid with his wife.

Kim woke to hear Trisha yelling and running toward the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Trisha shhh!" She stopped.

"Sorry. Mommy sleeping?"

"Yea." Kim turned and smiled.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun with papa in the park?"

"Yea! We washed dogs!"

"Wow."

"Ducky got a new yellow collar, Mushugreen and Jack-Jack is blue and black." The twins started calling the Yorkshire, Jack-Jack and it has stuck with the rest of the family.

"That's great." The twins came running in with Papa behind them.

"Sorry, I tried to catch her before she could wake you."

"It's okay."

"Mommy, can I slept with you and Daddy?"

"Trisha, Mommy needs her rest.."

"Of course you can." Kim helped the twins into the bed. "Why don't we have Daddy get us food and we can watch tv!"

"YAY!"

"YAY!"

That night, after the girls bath, they jumped into bed with Kimberly. Trisha placed her hand on Kim's belly.

"Mommy, how babies come out?"

"How do, sweetie. Well, you know Doctor Walker and Doctor Tanner , right?" Trisha nodded, her favorite physicians. "They take Mommy to a special room and they take the baby out."

"How?"

"Little pain, yucky blood, grown-up stuff."

"It hurt a lot?"

"Ummm...a little." Tommy snorted. "Ok, maybe a little bit." Tommy found a dry shirt and got into bed after another snort. "Okay, a lot."

"But why?"

"I get another perfect little baby like you, so it's worth it." Kim touched her nose before kissing her. "It's well worth it."

Tommy sat up with Kimberly as she sat up from a nightmare. She tried to cover her face, but he wouldn't let her. He picked up Mackenzie beside them and place her to lay beside her sister. Tommy quickly put his arm around her, as Kim took deep calming breaths. Tommy rubbed her belly.

"Man, she's really battling in there."

"She's upset. My poor baby, my poor Sydney." Tommy kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry, Sydney will be okay. Wait, did you, you called her Sydney." Kim smiled.

"I guess I did. I guess it has grown on me."

"Told you it would."

"Don't push it," she said holding his face. They kissed.

In the morning, Kim woke screaming. Trisha screamed, which was bad, but the twins screaming made things worst. Kim ran to the bathroom to puke. Mrs. Oliver ran into the room as Tommy was coming the girls down.

"Mom, take them."

"Come girls!" Mrs. Oliver took them with Mr. Oliver into their room. Tommy got down on his knees as he rubbed Kim's back. He got some water.

"Here." She pushed the glass away and leaned up against the wall. Tommy wet a cloth.

"God, I hate this."

"What's wrong?"

"These dreams, the constant fears, pains! I want it to stop! I want it to stop now!" She screamed. Tommy hugged her. She started crying. "I'm sorry." Tommy shook his head. "How can you love a mess like me?"

"Because when I look at you, your eyes, that nose, dimples, smile, those pink little lips." Tommy was touching each feature of her face. "The way you roll those beautiful brown eyes, when I say something stupid. Those 2 perfect moles right here." He kissed her neck. Kim laughed and wiped her eyes. "I just love you. No questions about it."

"I love you too."

Few days later, July 15th, Saturday. Kim was sitting outside in the backyard as the girls and dogs ran around. Tommy had set up little kiddy pools and slide for them. Sprinter going back and forth, as Mr. Oliver cooked on the grill. Mrs. Oliver came outside with some juice.  
"Cranberry cola."

"Diet?"

"Of course."

"Great. Caffeine-free?"

"Yep."

"Good. Where's Tommy?"

"Checking on the house."

"That man, he swore 2 weeks."

"Tommy said they were waiting on a few pieces to come in."

"They are 2, they don't need much furniture!"

"Maybe." Mrs. Oliver knew Tommy was redoing so much. She smiled.

"What's that smile about? Mom, what do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Mom."

"Are you hungry?"

"Don't change the..actually, I want some turkey with pineapples and relish."

"I'll be back."

"Wait! What do you know?"

"Girls, Papa has hot dogs!"

"YAY!" The girls ran toward their Papa. Kim shook her head.

"Come here, Jack-Jack," Kim said picking up the Yorkshire. She kissed him and rubbed his head.Jack laid comfy in her lap.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 weeks later, August 5th. Tommy held Kim's eyes covered as they walked into the house and up the stairs. Tommy's parents carrying the bags inside as the girls rushed in.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3." Tommy flipped the lights to the girls' room. Kim gasped. The girls gasped and walked slowly into their new room. Trisha's area, had a new fairy bed with pink canopy. The twins had flower bunk beds with desk at one end and underneath. The room had a purple center wall and rest were pink. Kim covered her mouth.

"Well?"  
"Beautiful." The twins ran and started jumping on the bed. Kim hugged Tommy.

"There's more." He led her to the nursery.

"Awww...it's perfect."

"Wait, wait." Tommy covered her eyes. "Girls come." They followed their father. They gasped at the new master bedroom with Tommy's parents. Kim pulled his hands down and gasped.

"How could you do this?"

"You don't like it?" Kim walked inside, keeping her back to him.

"Why would you change our bedroom?"

"I thought with the girls getting a new room and the nursery, might as well..you don't like it?"

"Well.." she turned around with a huge smile. "You fall for it every time." Tommy laughed and ran to her. He picked her up as they kissed.

"So you like it?"

"Love it." She pulled the white canopy down. "You are a great husband. So wonderful to me."

Tommy's parents made dinner for everyone before leaving the night. Tommy gave the girls a bath in their new bathroom. Tommy found Kim standing in the doorway of the girls's room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You should be resting, off your feet."

"I'm fine. How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About the new bedroom, how I would like it?"

"I talked to Mom, your mom, Aisha."

"I knew it. I mean how else would you know I wanted blue walls." They kissed. "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

A month later, Kimberly woke up from a bad dream. Tommy moaned and woke up as well. It was September 6th, early in the morning. Kim felt wetness on the bed.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"Baby."

"Baby?"

"It's time."

"Okay, okay." They had made love just moments ago.

"My water, OW!"

"Don't worry, don't worry."

"The girls, the dogs, our parents!" She held her stomach.

"I'll handle it all."

Tommy paced around waiting on his parents, Kimberly was slowly dilating again, only at 2 centimeter. Kim's parents arrived as well. Tommy left the girls in the care of his parents and Kim's parents. 54 hours later, Kim was pushing for the baby to be delivered. Her screams getting louder with every push. Tommy stood beside her holding her hands.

"Doctor she's losing a lot of blood."

"I see. Kim, next contraction, you gotta not push so hard, okay. Just let your body push."

"It hurts, Dr. Walker!"

"I know, I know. But you can't push too hard, okay." Kim nodded. Kim started pushing. Tommy watched the doctor shake her head as more clothes were brought to clean the blood.

"What's wrong?"

"Tommy, concentrate on her!" Kim screamed through another push. "Kim, push!" Kim screamed. She started crying.

"I can't, I can't.."

"Push!" Kim could feel herself losing focus. The doctor and Tommy's voice getting broken up as she strained to push.

"Doctor, her heartbeat." Doctor Walker pulled the baby out finally. Tommy smiled only to stop as he watched Kim's rate go down.

"Kim, stay with us!" The doctor with assistance cleaned the baby and handed her over to Tommy. "KIM!" Kim's heart rate went down fast. "KIM!"

"What's going on!" Doctor Walker got up and handed the baby over.

"KIM!" She rubbed Kim's chest. "She bleeding out, we gotta stop the bleeding! Kim! Stay with me!"

"Doctor!" Doctor walked tried to cut off the blood leaking out.

"Tommy step back! Kim, we need to perform a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding."

"No.." Kim said weakly. "Don't.."

"Kim, you could bleed out and die."

"I don't want it."

"Kim, it's the only way!"

"No...nooo..." Kim's vitals went off.

"Get more clamps!"

"What are you doing?"

"Your wife needs an emergencyhysterectomy to stop the bleed!"

"She didn't want it. She doesn't want it!"

"She needs it!"

"She said no!"

"She could die Tommy!"

"She doesn't want it, you heard her! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Doctor Walker looked up at Tommy holding his daughter, Kim's monitor beeping.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I think she looks her Mommy," Tommy's mother said.

"She looks more like Kim in this angle."

"I think so too," Tommy said.

"Well, Trisha looks more like her daddy, and the twins, though a combinations, has more of Tommy's features, except for their hazel eyes, Kim deserves one to look like her," Aisha said.

"Sydney looks exactly like Kim when I had her." Kim's mother took the infant again.

"About time," a groggily Kim said.

"Hey." Tommy sat on her bed. "How you feeling?" He rubbed her face.

"Is she okay?"

"You gave us a scare, Beautiful. Sydney is fine." Kim's mother handed her to Tommy and Tommy placed her into Kim's arms. "We all agree she looks like you." Kim smiled and kissed her.

"She soo beautiful and tiny. Is everything okay with her, I mean..."

"Yes. I promise you, she's okay. So are you?"

"Did Doctor Walker to the.."

"No. You said no, so she found another way. You will be able to have more children." Kim pulled his collar down. They kissed. "God, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Kimberly and the baby was released together a few days later. Tommy settled little Sydney Dakota Oliver into the baby crib in the nursery. He rubbed her back before turning off the light and the baby mobile went off. Kimberly was suppose to be in bed, sleeping. The doctors wanted complete bedrest. Sleeping and breast-feeding for the first few weeks. Tommy went into the girls' room. Trisha was finger painting on her canvas, as the twins wrote with their crayons on the wall. He was happy and thankful, he got that paint that was washable, other ways, he would be in hell, with the many times the girls would write, color, paint on their wall.

"Girls, please try the books."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Sorry." Mackenzie went back to her book. Tommy went to the bedroom. Kimberly was sitting up playing with pups.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was, I tried. How are the girls?"

"Painting and coloring."

"They are too quiet on the monitor."

"I kind of told them if they were good girls, while Mommy gets rest, Daddy would take them to Dairy Queen and they could get whatever they want after dinner."

"Dairy Queen, of course." Tommy sat on the bed. He moved the bone from Jack's mouth and Jack barked. Kim tossed the balls for the beagles.

"Kim, you look tired, please rest for me."

"I slept in the hospital for 2 days, I'm fine."

"The doctors said.."

"Listen to your wife. I am fine. I could go for some diet cherry Pepsi."

"Will you lay down after that?"

"Yes."

"Promise?" She nodded and rubbed Jack's belly as she had him turning around to chase his tail. Tommy went and got her the soda. He came back and poured a glass with ice and handed it over to her. Kim took a sip.

"I miss her."

"Who?"

"Sydney." Kim drank more of her drink.

"She's right in the nursery sleeping."

"No, I mean, inside me. Carrying her, feeling her every movement. It's the shits and a pain in the neck being pregnant, but I still miss her." Kim rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. Tommy took the glass and sat it on the dresser.

"You always do. You cried after the twins were born for over a week because you missed them. You did the same for Trisha, you didn't want to leave her. Mom practically had to push you out the door to go back to school." Kim laughed.

"What if we can't have anymore?"

"Doctor Walker said she doesn't see any reason why we can't have any more children."

"I know she said that, but...I can't help but wonder if maybe this is it."

"Don't. Don't you worry, okay. Sydney is not our last child. You promised me a son, remember." She smiled. Tommy put his forehead to hers. "And I will hold you to that." They kissed.

About a month later, the family celebrated Kim's 24th birthday. Tommy was still pursuing his degree in Science. Kimberly laid in bed that night, smiling against Tommy's chest. Though the doctors wanted them to wait for at least 2 months before having sex again, Tommy couldn't refuse a birthday wish from Kimberly. She said 2 months for too long, that she was fine and needed to feel him again in that way. So, she feed Sydney and put her down for the next few hours.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. The party, the presents, you, this." She placed with his chest hairs.

"I do every thing in my life, because I love you and you deserved every moment of your life being happy." Her head raised and she kissed him.

"I am happy because I have you, and our girls. My life is damn near perfect because of you. You have brought true happiness and given me true love. There is nothing more I could ask for you." They kissed. "I love you tiger."

"I love you too, Beautiful. For always and forever." They kissed again, making love slowly and well into the morning.

8 months later, Kimberly found out Tommy was moving the family to Reefside, why, she shouldn't figure that one out. The fact that Tommy brought this land in December, building a house on it that would take 5-6 months to be finish, and hadn't told her, caused many fights over the past months. Tommy hadn't even finished his degree and was moving them. On top of that, Tommy was having secret meetings with a college friend that nearly broke the couple apart. Kimberly couldn't understand why her husband would be slipping away for weekends at a time, saying he was working at his uncle's racetrack, only to find out he was slipping off to Reefside.

Kimberly remembers being soo angry and upset with Tommy, as he pulled and dragged her into his car after having his mother watch the girls. He drove them to Reefside, the entire trip was quiet, with evil glares from Kim to Tommy. Tommy hated how he made her soo mad, but knew it would all go away when she saw the house. They drove down a secluded road and pulled up on a house. Kim gasped. The house with white panel around the windows on the first and second floor of the house.

"It has an attic, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen the way you wanted, like the loft, but much bigger and modern. Dining and living room. Tons of backyard space for the girls and dogs to run around. The woods, all of that behind it is ours." Kim closed the door and stepped up.

"Oh my..god."

"We can move in before Mack and Maddy's birthday. Everything is ready, plumbing, electricity, even cable is up." Kim laughed. She went to him crying.

"I'm sorry!" They hugged. "I just didn't understand how you...?"

"Hey, I know. I'm sorry, I was secretive and lied to you." They kissed. "You really like it."

"Outside is good, let's just hope the inside lives up to it." Tommy held her face. They kissed again.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Tommy led her inside their new Reefside home.


	13. Chapter 13

With the family moved into their new house, Tommy found out that starting in August, he was accepted to teaching Science at Reefside High School. His parents really helped out, co-signing for the lot and house to be built. It didn't take long for the girls, especially Trisha to get use to the move. Trisha, the most upset, she didn't want to leave her friends at pre-school. She would be starting kindergarten in August as well, with the twins going to daycare for the first time. Kimberly fell in love with the house at first glance. It was much more spacious than the loft. The girls' room was done just like it was in the loft, painted, and set-up. It was much bigger and better with windows. The secret that Tommy held until they moved in was about the secret lair, he had been working on with Hailey. Kimberly didn't like it at all, because she knew that with those gems, danger would always been after them.

Tommy was downstairs in the lair checking the system, as Kimberly came down carrying Sydney as she feed her a bottle.

"Will you take and feed her when I put the girls to bed?"

"Sure." Tommy took the baby. "Wait." Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Tommy, I have to make sure Trisha isn't.."

"Just one moment. I want to learn this as well."

"I don't want to."  
"Please." Tommy for the past few weeks had been trying to show Kimberly the system and how things work. Though she wouldn't let on, she had learned and could be able to work it just as good as him or Hailey if she really wanted to.

"I should.." Tommy stood up.

"I hate that I had to do this, Kim. You know that." She nodded.  
"When will all this ranger shit leave us?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be 70 still having ranger duties, too." She laughed. "Everything will be okay."

"I know." She held his face and kissed. "Are the monitors and coms up around the house?"

"Hailey will be making the final touches, but yea, pretty much."

"Good." She kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Handsome." Sydney pulled her bottle from her mouth and let out a baby yell. "I love you too, baby!" Kim held her face and kissed her as well many times. "I better go. Come up soon, you spend way too much time in this cave. It's cold." Kim fixed the bib on Sydney.

"I will." They kissed again.

"Burp and change her." Kim went to the steps. "She's stinky." Tommy smiled. He lifted Sydney's butt up to his nose.

"WOW! What are we feeding you!" Sydney giggled. "That's a daddy's girl!" Tommy kissed her stomach.

First day of school, Tuesday, August 24th, 2004. Tommy woke up to his alarm. Kim groaned, turning to her back off her side. Little Sydney was moved closer to Kimberly as Tommy got up. Kimberly sat up as Tommy came from his shower.

"Hey, go back to sleep," he said wiping down his head.

"I should make you something for breakfast and wake Trisha. First day is the most important."

"Coffee will be fine for me, Kim. Go back to bed."

"Not healthy, what type of good wife would I be if I let my husband go to on his first day with an empty stomach." She picked up the sleeping Sydney and carried her out. She kissed Tommy as she passed. Tommy came downstairs about 20 minutes later pulling on his white lab coat. Kimberly smiled and lifted the mug of coffee to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Sydney was sitting in the kitchen crib, banging on some toys. Tommy kissed her on the lips after taking a tiny sip. Kim started making him a plate. Tommy adjusted his tie. She spent hours trying to figure out Tommy's attire for today. They argued over colors, ties, pants, shoes, the works. Tommy ended up pulling Kimberly into bed just to hush her up.

"Blue one was better."

"No, red is nice." Kim fixed the plate and took his tie. She redid it and brushed his shirt down. Tommy slipped on his glasses. Kim stepped back holding her chest.

"What?"

"Nothing. You look, god, you look amazing." They hugged.

"Thanks to you. Where's Trisha?"

"Sleeping still, I shook her like 3 times."

"Sound like me." Kim nodded. "Go wake her, I can take Trisha for her..."

"No, and be late on your first day. Please, I can handle it."

"But I won't cry as much." Kim groaned. For pre-school, Tommy had to pull Kim away as Trisha went and played. She was crying so hard and not just because her hormones were off due to being pregnant with Sydney last year. Just yesterday, they spent nearly 20 minutes there just watching. Kimberly crying the entire time.

"I won't cry! Again." Kindergarten started yesterday for the little kids, so parents, as well as the children could get use to going to school daily now. "I can't help it. Our baby is so big and going to school." Kim made a face as her eyes welled up with tears. "Your toast." Kim quickly went to the toaster. Tommy put the paper down and his mug. He put his arms around Kimberly.

"I know. It hurts me too." She patted his arms across her stomach. He kissed the side of her head.

"Go, eat." They kissed. Tommy picked up Sydney as he went to eat. Kimberly went to wake Trisha to brush her teeth. Jack, Ducky and Mushu awake for their morning walk. Tommy did that around the backyard with Sydney in his arms.

"Okay, you should be heading out." Reefside High was about a 25 minute drive, since they lived outside of the town. Kim took Sydney. "Besides, you don't want baby drool on you before your first day." She fixed his collar again, though it was fine. Tommy kissed his girls goodbye, before heading out the door. Tommy cupped her face and kissed her lightly at the door.

"I love you." She smiled. Tommy got into his new black jeep.

"I love you too. Good luck." They kissed through the window. Sydney playing with Kim's hair.

"MOMMY!" Kim sighed and looked back to find Trisha with her shoes in her hands.

"Coming." Tommy started the jeep.

"Bye."

"Bye." Tommy pulled off for school.

Tommy went to his first class. After he introduced himself to the class and took roll, he noticed a student missing.

"Does anyone know a Conner McKnight?" No one said anything. "Okay, going to a long morning." Principal Randall, evil lady, was giving out detention that day. Conner McKnight for skipping first class, Kira Ford for playing her guitar without permission, and Ethan James for his stunt with the sprinklers. Tommy, the new teacher, got stuck with detention duty. He decided to take them to the museum with him. While he checked the museum out, he let the three look around the woods.

Kira, Conner and Ethan were walking around looking for anything prehistoric to get them out of detention, fell through a sink hole. They found themselves in the dino cave lair. Conner was the first to notice the gems and took one. Ethan and Kira followed. They left only to be attacked by tryrannodrones. Somehow, they had bonded to their gems and powers were expressed. Tommy found them in the woods. But neither of them told him about the gems or being attacked. Tommy decided to drop them off back to school. He went home himself. Kira decided she didn't want anything to do with Ethan or Conner and handed over her gem. But she was captured by tryrannodrones. Conner and Ethan decided to find Dr. Oliver and talk to him. They went to his house and found it empty. Kimberly was out picking up Trisha, while doing some shopping for dinner tonight. Ethan found the front door open and they went inside. Conner was laughing about all the dinosaur statues and touched the mouth on a dinosaur head on the wall. The mouth went down and a secret door opened.

"Wow, dude, check this out." They walked around.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Conner and Ethan quickly turned to see Tommy standing there looking mad.

Conner and Ethan explained finding the gems, Kira being kidnaped by the weird creatures. Tommy takes the yellow gem. He decided to go searching alone, but Conner and Ethan refused to stay behind. Zeltraz attacked them with more Tryrannodrones after Kira lands on the jeep from falling from the sky. Tommy tells them he will explain everything tomorrow, but he better get them home since it was very late.

Kimberly stood in the house pacing, waiting on Tommy. He saw him drive down the road with 2 teenagers as she was coming home.

"What's going on!" The door opened.

"Hey to you too. How was my first day, it was.."  
"Cut the crap Tommy, what's going on?"

"3 teenagers found the gems."

"What?"

"Yea."

"Well, get them back!"

"I can't. Their DNA, their bodies have already bonded to them. They have powers Kim."

"Tommy, does that mean, what I think it does?"

"Mesogog, he's back." Kim went to him and hugged him. "He's back."


	14. Chapter 14

_I just want to take this time and thank everyone for all the reviews, even the bad ones. I'm hoping that will a little more practice, like all the great writers and great stories out there, so shall my work be in the future. THANKS TO YOU ALL:)_

**Chapter 14**

Next morning, Mesogog released the Bio Zords on the city. Tommy brought the 3 teens back to the lair and gave them morphers. He explained to them that with these morphers, they will become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. It was time to take control over their dinosaurs and save the city. And they did. They came back to Tommy's place. He gives them their bracelets that would keep them communicated with each other and him. Tommy gave them the famous ranger code speech.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but if you all 3 work together as a team. No one can stop you." They looked at their bracelets and smiled.

Kimberly stood at the top of the stairs as Tommy was coming up alone .  
"Great speech."  
"Thanks."

"Sounded like Zordon. He would be proud."

"Okay."

"Trisha loves her school. Just after 2 days, she doesn't want to hardly leave it."

"See, I told you she would."

"And..the twins love playing and..."

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"There's another evil guy out there trying to take over the world again. When does it stop?"

"There will be always been evil guys, Kim. But we can hope and pray that there are just as many good girls to counter them."

"I know." They hugged.

"Girls in their room?"

"Yea."

"Where's Sydney?"

"Sleeping."

"So, we have a moment to ourselves."

"Until dinner, maybe an hour."

"A hour?"

"Don't get too...TOMMY!" He picked her up and carried her quickly to their bedroom, closed the door with his foot. They went and made love and just for an hour, the world consisted of just them and their love for each other.

3 days later, Saturday morning. Tommy woke up and went down to the cave. Kimberly came down a few hours later, carrying the twins.

"I'm taking the girls to visit Gama and go shopping."  
"Okay."

"We should be back late tonight."

"I'm sure Mom is very excited. I'll walk you out." A beep came on the screen. Kim stopped at the steps and sighed. "Hold on." Tommy went back to the computer.

"Handle that. I've got this."

"No, Kim. I'll walk you out. Wait a second." She nodded, but continued up the stairs. Tommy found another of his experiments he worked on at the island. He called for Ethan to meet him in the woods. Tommy went and helped Kimberly put the girls into the family car. "Call me later, okay."

"I will." She kissed him and got into the car. Tommy had his bag. "What the bag for?"

"Eggs."

"We have plenty of eggs in the house."

"Not those. See you later." Kim shook her head and smiled.

"You and your rangers."

"YAY! GAMA's house we go!" Trisha yelled

"YAY!" The twins screamed as well.

"Bye girls. Take care." Tommy waved to them after kissing Trisha through the window as well.

Tommy and Ethan were searching through the woods and found the dino eggs. Tommy spent the morning after the rangers battled Tryrandrones hatching the eggs and training the Raptores. Conner was upset he lost a chance to play professional soccer and wanted to leave the team. After a battle using the new Raptor Riders, Conner decided that the team is where he needs to be and stays. He goes back to Hailey's Cybercafe to watch Kira perform. Tommy on his way to the café gets captured by Zeltrax and Tryrandrones.

Kimberly got back Saturday pretty late that night.

"Hello? Tommy?" The lights were off. She clicked them on. Trisha was complaining about having the pee so bad, so ran into the house first. Kim put Madison down and let the dogs go. Mackenzie walked inside by herself. She went back to the car to get Sydney and the bags.

"Trisha! Turn that tv off and come down here and take the dogs chains off!"

"Awww...Moom!"

"NOW!" Trisha came downstairs. She put the chains away. "Take Sydney and lay her down." Trisha pouted. "Now!" Kim lifted Mackenzie as she searched the house. Madison followed Trisha to watch tv. "Where are you?" Kim clicked off the kitchen light and upstairs to put the girls to bed.

Tommy didn't return that night or next day. Kimberly had to call him in sick for school on Monday. After school, Conner, Kira, and Ethan went to see what was wrong with their teacher. They went to the cave and found Tommy's log.

"Man, oh man. Our teacher is the oldest power ranger."

"Not the oldest, just the best," Hailey said coming into the cave. Hailey was behind all the Dino Technology. She showed the rangers the rest of the log and was able to lock on an invisaportal to save Tommy from Mesogog's island. Tommy was rescued with a new dino gem. He used the black gem and became the new Black Dino Thunder ranger. Inside the cave, Tommy was explaining to the rangers about the gem and how he was coming to tell them about it when he was captured, when the door opened. Kimberly stood at the top. Conner looked up and gasped. The way she walked down the steps, his eyes never left her, it was as if he was watching an angel in light coming toward him.

"The...the pink ranger..."

"Former pink ranger." Tommy stood up quickly and went over to her. She pulled his arm up and explained the new bracelet. "Only 3 colors to go."

"Think I can pull off pink?"

"Hell no!" She held his face and kissed him. "You scared the shit out of me. Again."

"Sorry, Beautiful."

"So, you and the pink ranger."

"Yes. Me and the pink ranger. I want youall to meet my wife, Kimberly Oliver."

"Call me Kimberly or Kim, that Oliver thing makes me feel old." They all laughed.

"So, were you two always.."

"What can I say, it was love at first battle," Kim said. Everyone laughed.

That night, Tommy was working on some lesson plans for the week and tomorrow morning when Kim came into the room from their bathroom. She found him not paying any attention to her, so went over to the light switch. The room went dark.

"Hey, I was...tryin..t-to.." Kim came over to the bed in a white sheer robe. Tommy smiled as she slowly straddled his waist.

"Time for your punishment."

"Beautiful, what did I do?"

"Naughty boy, sooo sexy in black." She held his face and kissed him. Tommy took her by the waist and laid her to the bed, and made love to her. Kim laid on his chest, rubbing around his nipple.

"I think your butt is on tomorrow morning quiz." They both laughed.

"Oh well. I guess this will teach you to do your work in your office downstairs." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, My green, white, red, black ranger." She kissed him for each different color she said. Tommy rolled them over and made love again, falling asleep in each other's arms.

_little short, sorry bout that, expect much more to come, evil white ranger continues on, pregnancy problems for Kimberly again, missing husband and angry parents_


	15. Author's Note

Hey, everyone, I just wanted to say that I will be going on vacation Wednesday, for a month! My first vacation in years, damn college and 4 long years. Anyways, I plan to be writing over that time, but there will be no updates until I return in June.So, expect a lot to come in June with my stories. Don't worry, I won't leave all of you guys hanging for too long, so bear with me, please.

catch on the flip side :)


	16. Chapter 15

Early morning came with a loud moan. Since it was September 4th, Tommy's birthday, Kimberly wanted to give a special day for her husband. Though he had to go teach all day, his morning before school could be special. Tommy woke to kisses along his neck and chin. He smiled. 'Oh my wonderful wife,' he thought. Tommy pushed Kimberly to her back and had his way with her. Daybreak came with Kimberly on top on her husband. She had been pulled to lay on his chest, after the most amazing morning sex a couple could share.

"Happy birthday handsome." Tommy sighed and hugged her with content against his chest as he took deep breaths.

"Thank you, Beautiful. This is all I really wanted for my birthday, to have wrapped around me in every way. I love you."

"Love you too. Hopefully, there is there another round left in the tank for later."

"Always." He kissed her head and they closed their eyes, so much in love as if their love started yesterday. Not 10 minutes later, the alarm clock went off. Sighing, Tommy clicked it off.

"I'll go make you breakfast while you shower." Kimberly sat up on him, rubbing and patting his chest.

"Waffles?"

"If that's what my baby wants." She bent down and kissed him. Kimberly threw her leg off him and got up. She pulled her robe off the chair and put it on. Tommy grabbed her by the waist.

"I've changed my mind, I would rather have another round of you than anything else." They slowly made their way to the bathroom kissing. Tommy pushed her robe off on the way and lifted his wife into his arms with ease still kissing her. The bathroom slammed behind them. Shower could be heard within moments along with some other noise.

Tommy got to school very happy. Trisha had made him a birthday card for him to carry around all day. Kimberly allowed him one present. Tommy opened and smiled at his new briefcase, Kimberly had custom made for him. The twins had colored a paper for him and Kimberly put it in his briefcase. He walked down the hall as if he was walking on clouds, he mind replaying his morning fun with his wife and children at the breakfast table. Kimberly always did well on people's birthdays, giving them and allowing them to experience their birthday as if it was Christmas.

"Wow, you know for a dude who has just turned a year older, you seem happy."

"Connor, don't call me dude and yes, I am very happy."

"Of course, he's happy. Dr. Oliver has a beautiful wife and 4 gorgeous little girls. He's a spitting image of what true happiness is," Kira said coming inside. "Happy birthday, Dr. O."

"Thanks, Kira."

After school, Tommy arrived home later than normal. Some of the male teachers wanted to take him out for a birthday beer. Tommy came home to find Kira playing with Sydney on the couch. Since the family car was gone, he assumed no one was home.

"Hey, Kira."

"Hey, Dr. O." Tommy hung up his coat and placed his briefcase on the couch.

"Where's Kimberly?"

"The store, she wanted me to watch the girls until she got back."

"DADDY!" Trisha came running in. "Look what I did!" Tommy lifted her up, giving her a kiss before he looked over the painted paper.

"Beautiful, princess."

"DADDY!" Mackenzie and Madison came down the stairs together. Tommy put Trisha down and went to them. He kissed both of them and lifted them up before they could reach the bottom of the steps.

"Daddy, Mommy say no kitchen!"

"Mommy said no kitchen? Why?"

"Presant," Mackenzie said.

"Present!" Trisha corrected her. "SHHH! Daddy can't know!" Madison covered Mackenzie's mouth. Madison's hand flew away as Mackenzie bite it.

"Hey, be nice," Tommy said kissing Mackenzie's cheek again. He put them down. "You can go Kira, I got them."

"Actually, I am here to make sure you don't go into the kitchen. Kimberly left me strict instruction. Sorry, but you have to go to your office and stay there until she comes and gets you."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah. That is the new rule, Daddy," Trisha said.

"Fine. I have quizzes to make." Kira smiled as Tommy picked up his briefcase and went down the hall to his office.

Kimberly set up the cake, Tommy's parents taking care of the girls. They arrived as a surprise for Tommy. Tommy, still locked up in his office, had no idea the deal Kim has went through.

"Okay, I'll go get the birthday boy." Tommy's mother was still setting up the stack of presents.

"Okay." Kimberly slightly knocked on the door.

"Yea?" She opened it and went inside. "So, I can come out now?"

"In a minute." She pulled his glasses off and bent down to kiss him. Tommy pulled her into his lap.

"What is taking her so long?" Tommy's mother said. "Will someone go check?"

"I'll go," Connor said quickly. He had been at Kim's side most the time, having gone with her to get the last presents and set it up with Ethan for Kimberly. He went down the hall to the office room. He stopped in the doorway. Kimberly's little lavender dress hiked up, due to Tommy's hands. Tommy and Kimberly sat there, their mouths locked in a heavy, heated kiss. Their tongues fighting for supremacy, Kimberly grinding into his lap with every kiss. Kim's hands in Tommy's hair, moving to his shoulders and back to his hair. Tommy lips moved down to her throat. Kim's head tossed back as Tommy sucked. Kira came to get Connor and found him standing in the doorway.

"Boy, if you don't..." The air left her. Her teacher, his wife, boy was she going to have nightmares with this one. Kira pinched Connor.

"OW!" Kimberly and Tommy quickly pulled away. "Uh...I was...suppose..."

"We'll be right out," Kimberly said. Kira nodded. Connor stood there. Kira had to pull him away. Kim laughed. Her face went into his neck. Tommy hugged her.

"So, what else do you have planned?"

"Come and see." Kimberly got up and smiled. She held her hand out for him. Tommy looked down and shook his head.

"Give me a minute." Kim laughed. Tommy didn't want to come out to his students sporting a hardon. Kimberly pulled him up and they sneaked into the bathroom. She closed and locked it.

About 5 minutes later, the couple came out. Kimberly fixed her dress and covered Tommy's eyes as she led him to the kitchen. Kim pulled her hands away, revealing a lit candles with Tommy's parents, his girls, Hailey and his students smiling.

Kimberly laid Sydney down in her playpen. Sydney had her moment with the cake. Both hands of a moment, when Tommy wasn't watching while holding her. Kimberly, along with everyone else, laughed, Tommy, oblivious to his daughter, pulled her back, only to have Sydney hit his face with 2 handfuls of cake. Tommy was putting Trisha, Maddy and Mack to bed and came out the same time, Kimberly came out Sydney's room. Tommy slightly left the girls' door jarred. Kimberly smiled.

"Hey, Handsome."

"Hey, Beautiful." Kim could still see the cake icing all over Tommy's shirt. Kimberly started unbuttoning Tommy's shirt as soon as their bedroom door closed. She reached up and kissed him. Tommy lifted her up and laid her to their bed.

"So, did you have a good birthday?"

"I can't believe all you did. The food, the ribs, everything was soo good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, besides, I only expect the same if not more, on my birthday." Tommy laughed and nuzzled her neck. They made love and fell asleep. They still had Sydney's 1st birthday coming up on Tuesday. Tommy was glad he was able to take that day off to help Kimberly with the birthday party.


	17. Chapter 16

About a little over month later, Tommy decided to take his class on dinosaur dig. It was Monday, October 18th. A lot has occurred over a short time period. Tommy had found out Trent's father was Anton Mercer. Trent Fernandez was a worker hired by Hailey to help out at her café. Dr. Mercer was thought to be lost when the island exploded. He shrugged off Tommy saying his past will stay there. Trent turned out to be adopted by Anton Mercer when his parents were lost in a dig. Principal Randall joined the class. She was staying very close to Tommy, flirting with him even at times. The class is attacked by Tryrandrones, Tommy saved Randall and Tommy finds an egg. The rangers go the lair to examine it, but find out it was a fake. Evil Elsa, a.k.a. Principal Randall switched eggs and tried to control the Dimetro Zord. The rangers were able to turn the zord on their side and help them defeat the monster Elsa created.

Next day in school, Cassidy reveals tape from yesterday's dig, showing a new couple brewing. Tommy goes to talk to Principal Randall about the tape and assure she was okay. Randall brushes him off, but not without having a flash of Tommy saving her. She smiled. Connor, Ethan and Kira seeing this.

"Wow, Dr. O, don't let Kimberly find out."

"Excuse me," Tommy said.

"He totally digs you, Dr. O," Ethan said.

"Trust me, there is or will be nothing going on. I love my wife."

Tommy came home to find Kimberly crying.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" She tried to tell, but couldn't stop crying. Tommy quickly dropped his things and took her into his arms.

"Slow down and talk to me." He held her face wiping her eyes.  
"DADDY LOOK!" Trisha jumped from the couch and went over to them.

"I'm talking to Mommy! Go and sit down!" Trisha didn't.

"No, trust me, look down." Tommy sighed and looked down. Trisha held up a picture smiling. Tommy bent down more and took the picture.

"What is...is this a..?"

"I'm pregnant, if you missed that from all the babbling and crying."

"What?" She nodded. Tommy looked at the picture again and laughed. He quickly kissed her. They hugged.

"Wow!"  
"I know!" Tommy lifted her up and twirled her around.

"This is wonderful!"

"I know!"

"I thought something...something was wrong...oh, you!" Kim laughed.

"You always fall for it." Tommy kissed her repeatedly.

"Do you we have any more girls name left?" Kim looked at Tommy. She held his face as they both laughed and kissed again.

About 3 days later, Tommy wanted to do another session of training with the rangers after school. Ethan was running late because of computer club. Kira stood playing with Sydney, waiting on Conner. Kimberly and Kira were having their usual girl talk, Kim loved Kira, it was like having a little sister and Kira loved having Kimberly to talk to. She always wanted a big sister.

"So you want a boy finally?"

"Yea. Tommy couldn't take anymore estrogen in this household." Yelling could be heard from upstairs. "TRISHA ROSE OLIVER! STOP IT NOW!" Madison was at the table eating some jello. Conner knocked on the door and came into the house eating a bag of peanut M&M's. Kim saw that.

"What?"

"Are those peanut M&M's?"

"Yea." Conner due to his crush, decided to Kimberly toyed with her. "Want some?" He waved the bag with a huge smile.

"Oh, I love you, Conner." She snatched the bag and ate some. "Tommy brought home some peanut butter M&M's, sooo disgusting."

"I know, aren't they?"

"Completely, I mean, eww, as bad as those Reese Cup's cereal he gets for Trisha." Kim moaned as she ate. Kira watched Conner drool over Kimberly. She made a nasty face at him.

"Well, we should go." Sydney held her hands out for her Mommy. "Thanks for the talk."

"No problem, anytime." Kim took Sydney after giving her a piece of chocolate. "Good luck you two. And Conner, thank you." She patted Madison's head as they went upstairs. Conner watching her every step. Kira slapped him on the back of his head to snap his eyes away.

"Hey!"

"She is married! To our teacher!"

"So, still hot." Kira groaned and shoved him.

"GO!"

"Hey!"

"Dickhead!" Kira pulled the mouth down to the dinosaur head and went to go train.

Next morning, Tommy woke up early that Saturday morning. It was October 23rd. His arms around Kimberly. He smiled and rubbed her flat belly through the buttons of her satin nightshirt. He knew his son was in there growing finally. Tommy quietly pulled from Kim and got up. He found Sydney awake. She pulled herself up as Tommy stood in the doorway.

"Morning my angel." Tommy went and picked her up. He carried her downstairs with him. Tommy made some coffee. "Wanna help Daddy examine some rocks?" Sydney yawned. "Sound like your mother." He took her down into the cave. Kim woke up and felt for the bed.

"Tommy?" She went to check on Sydney and found her crib empty. "Sydney! Sydney! TOMMY!" She started to panic. "TOMMY!" Inside the cave, microphone went off. "Tommy!"

"Yea?" Tommy went over carrying Sydney.

"Where is Sydney?"

"Here, down here with me." Kim held her chest.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Disappear early in the morning!"

"Sorry."

"You're cleaning the attic today."

"What? Why?'

"Because I said so! We need groceries."

"I just went 2 days ago!"

"Yea, and brought home peanut butter M&M's." Tommy came upstairs carrying Sydney.

"I was in the middle of finding something interesting."

"You mean more dirt rock?" Tommy looked up at her. Kim smiled. Tommy put Sydney in the crib in the kitchen.

"Come here." Sydney went to playing with her dolls and toys.

"No."

"Come here."

"No!" Tommy chased her around. Trisha came downstairs rubbing her eyes to find laughing and kissing from her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Good morning, princess." Tommy helped Kimberly up from the couch.

"What are you doing up so early, Sweetie?"

"I heard screaming."

"Sorry princess." Tommy patted her head. "How about I go out and get us all breakfast."

"Pancakes!"

"Of course!" Tommy lifted her up. "Go bring me my wallet on the dresser and a tee shirt."

"I want Swedish meatball tv dinner."

"At 8 in the morning Beautiful?"

"With scrambled eggs, oh, and cottage cheese." Trisha came downstairs carrying a black shirt and Tommy's wallet. Tommy put on his shirt.

"Anything else?"

"Bring Sydney some fruit."

"We have fruit."

"That was a lie for you to bring me some fruit."

"What kind?" Tommy pulled some paper from the fridge.

"Uh, kiwi, mango, apples."

"We have apples!"

"Not red, green, no, yellow. Yea, yellow."

"Fine." Tommy lifted Trisha to his shoulder. He was going to have to get use to having a pregnant Kimberly all over again. Tommy kissed Kim on the cheek, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Trisha and him left.


	18. Chapter 17

That afternoon, Tommy was working on the rocks after Kim was picking on him again, when an explosion went off in the woods showed on the computer. Tommy called for the other rangers to check it out with him. Tommy believed that another gem was found and depending on who found it, it could be good or bad news. Trent using the visoportal he watched his father go through, ended up in Mesogog's complex. The silver flat bracelet latched onto his wrist and turned him into the White Rangers. The gem was kripted with evil. A white ranger appears and battles the rangers. The White Dino Thunder ranger defeats them with ease and disappears. The rangers returned to the cave, sulking. Kimberly could feel the lost of hope from them, even Tommy, though he tried to keep it hidden from the teens.

"We have to find out who this new ranger is and what he wants," Tommy said. "Until then, you 3 go home and get some rest." Kimberly sat in the chair holding a sleeping Sydney. She saw the battle from the computer. The rangers went home to get some rest. Kim noticed her husband's face as they followed the teens out. Tommy plopped to the couch. Kimberly went over to him.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Tommy took Sydney and held her.

"This is all my fault."

"What?"

"If I hadn't find the gems in the first place...we could be.."

"If you didn't someone else would have and they could be using them for evil against us. Tommy, this is not your fault." She lifted his chin and held his face. "We are damn lucky you found them. Where would we be if Mesogog had them or some other evil creature." She kissed. "Don't you blame yourself, don't you blame yourself for one second." Tommy pulled Kim to sit in his lap. Her arms went around him. "We will get through this, because we have to, because we must. We are stronger together, anything is possible when we stick together, you know that."

"I love you."

"Love you too, now come on, let's go get some rest. We have a battle ahead of us."

"Where would I be without you?"

"I don't know. Some dumpster, maybe." Tommy laughed. He kissed her. Sydney woke up. Tommy kissed her as well.

"Let's go get some sleep." Kim nodded. Tommy put his arm around her as they went upstairs to await the battle ahead.

Next day, Tommy got the rangers to come by after he located 2 new dinozords appeared. Ethan went with Tommy, as Kira and Connor handled the other one. Kimberly at the monitor with Hailey trying to locate the white ranger. Since it was Sunday, the girls got to spend the day with Kim and Tommy's parents and wouldn't be back until late evening. Kira and Connor were attacked by the white ranger. Ethan gain control of the dinozord. They help Kira and Connor deal with the white ranger and Angor. Tommy tried to find the White ranger after having to deal with Zeltrax. The white rangers hatches his egg in all the confusion and destroys Angor. Tommy goes back to the warehouse later that night to pick up the fossil finder the other's dropped. Trent stumbles in.

"Trent?" Tommy helps him up, but Trent loses control and morphs into the white ranger. Tommy morphs into the Black Ranger to fight im. Kimberly was in the cave when Tommy came onto the speaker.

"Kimberly! The white ranger is..." Static

"Tommy?" Kim flew to the monitor. "TOMMY!" She called Hailey. The white ranger had fossilized Tommy in amber. Tommy was brought back by the team.

"Hailey, what is this crap?"

"It looks like amber," Ethan said.

"Is he okay in there?" Kimberly touches it.

"It is amber. The amber is keeping him alive."

"How do we free him?"

"I...I.."

"Hailey! How do we free my husband!"

Kira told everyone about Trent being the white ranger.

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked.

"He showed me the bracelet. He can't control or stop it."

"It's probably encrypted with evil," Kimberly said. Hailey stood to examine Tommy, trying to figure a way to free him. "We must break it."

"Break it? He's evil, we have to stop him!" Connor said.

"He's waiting by the lake for me. I told him, I was going to tell you all about this and we would come and help him."

"Let's go then," Kim said. Trent was captured by Tryrannodrones and taken to Mesogog's lair.

"Where is he?"

"I left him here."

"Another trick," Connor said. Hailey contacted them, the white ranger reappeared. Kimberly went back to help out. Hailey was able to send out a new zord, Ankylozord. However, the white rangers tries to take it, but is defeated by the rangers. Kira went back to the lake. She picked up his pad. Trent appeared.

"Where did you go, my friends think..."

"I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"It's not safe here! I'm not safe."

"Trent, we can help you. Give us a chance to.."

"No!" He snatches the pad away and tosses it into the lake. "Goodbye." He walks away.

Kimberly was in the lair trying to rework a way to free Tommy as Kira came in.

"Kira, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"He left. He just left. Trent's gone." Kimberly sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"He said he was danger to me, to all of us and then he just left."

"He'll be back, Kira. Trust me." They hugged. Kim rubbed her back. "He's a good guy deep down, we just have to find a way to bring him back. And we will."

A teacher day came, the rangers spent their day helping Kimberly and Hailey. Kira took care of the twins and Sydney upstairs. A meteorite lands.

"You guys should go check it out," Kimberly called for Kira. She went upstairs to tend to her girls. The rangers returned with new personalities. Kira wanted to shop, Connor wanted to go to the library, as Ethan wanted to exercise and pump iron.

"Kim, can we go shopping?"

"Uh, sure, Kira. Let me just tell Hailey we are going." Kira smiles.

The rangers had to deal with the Rojobot. They defeat the monster with help from Trent, since the meteorite turned him good. Hailey decided to use the rock to free Tommy. Kimberly loaded the rock into the machine. Tommy is defossilized. Kimberly ran and hugged him.

"Oh, it's soo good to be able to move again."

"Dr. O, don't think it's time you demorph?" Tommy tried.

"Power down." The smiles on Hailey, Kimberly and ranger's face turned to concern when Tommy couldn't demorph.

"Tommy, this is not funny."

"I don't think he's kidding, Kim," Hailey. She went over and examined him. "You dino gem and the amber somehow remoleculerized. It's causing you not to be able to suit down."

"Great." A beep went off. The white ranger appeared on a rampage through the city.

"You 3 go ahead," Hailey said. Connor, Ethan and Kira nodded and morphed out. The white ranger was able to chain their Megazord. Tommy tells them to just go home while he, Hailey and Kimberly try to figure out What to do next.

A few days later, October 28th, Thursday, Dr. Anton Mercer started teaching Tommy's classes. Kira tell Tommy about this. Tommy was pretty happy, since he knew they would learn a lot from Dr. Mercer in his absence. Kira notices a box.

"What's that, Dr. O?"

"Uh, nothing really. Just a dinosaur bone."

"To What?"

"Just something Dr. Mercer and I worked on. It was an experiment on mind control."

The next day, Dr. Mercer takes the class to the museum. Kira is controlled by the Fossilador to steal the bone. Fossilador goes on to the attack the city. Kimberly finds Kira, still held captive by the monster. She is freed and is able to help the rangers defeat the monster. Halloween came that Sunday, everyone going trick-or-treating. Trisha dressed in a horse costume, the twins, Mackenzie in a suit like her favorite doll, Kimberly got at her stay in New Orleans, blue clown and Madison as a fairy. Sydney in a duck baby costume. Tommy still trapped in his suit. Kimberly hated lying to the girls about when Daddy would be coming home. She was just happy that at night, Tommy would come up, looking over the children and even laying with Kimberly to help her sleep better.


	19. Chapter 18

Now, November 2nd, Tommy still stuck in his ranger suit. It's been a little over a week now. Kimberly was cleaning the house, the twins watching tv in their bedroom, with Sydney in the crib asleep. Kim groaned and felt her stomach.

"Tommy..." She slowly stood up and walked out the bathroom, but fell before she could make it to the bed. "TOMMY!" Kim laid in a tight ball, and crying out. Tommy was working on breaking the morpher to demorph when he felt a pain.

"Kimberly?" Tommy brought up the house monitors. He found the twins jumping on the bed, laughing. He moved to Sydney's room and found her sleeping. Tommy brought up the bedroom camera and found Kimberly on the ground crying out.

"TOMMY!" Tommy shot up from the chair.

"KIM! Beautiful!" Tommy dropped down in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong?" Tommy rubbed her head and held her stomach.

"Cramps, I don't' know! Tommy, help me!"

"Okay, okay. Just breath baby." Tommy picked up the phone and pressed 4 for Hailey. "Please, hurry over immediately!"

"What's wrong Tommy!"

"It's Kim, the baby, something is wrong! I heading out to the hospital, I need you here fast, Hailey, please!" Tommy hung up the phone.

"We can't leave the girls!"

"Hailey will be here soon!"

"I will not leave my girls! OW!"

"Kim, you can't wait! We have to.."

"I won't leave my girls." Tommy lifted her up.

"Girls come!" Mackenzie and Madison stood in shock in the doorway to find their mother in the arms of the Black ranger.

"Black ranger."

"Maddy, Mack, come!" Tommy carried Kimberly to the car, the twins behind him. Tommy lifted each girl into the back of the car. "Get in your car seats! I'll be right back." Kim cried out again, holding her stomach.

"MOMMY!" The girls went to rush up front.

"GIRLS! Sit, now!" Tommy rubbed Kim's head and stomach. "Please, Beautiful, just breath and calm down." Tommy rushed back inside. He wrapped a sleeping Sydney and rushed out. He strapped the twins and Sydney quickly and pulled out the driveway in the Black Expedition. He grabbed the cell phone. He told Hailey that he had to take the girls with him and to meet them at the hospital. Hailey made a sudden U-turn. Tommy held Kim's hand and pressed his hand to her stomach.

"We'll be there soon, Beautiful. Just hold on." The black ranger came rushing to the hospital carrying Kimberly.

"Wow, the Black ranger!"

"HELP! Help me! She need a doctor! The baby, she's in pain!" The nurse quickly beeped for a doctor and stretcher.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my...I found her on the side of the road in pain. She was driving home, I guess. She has 3 children in her car and expecting one."

"Are the children okay?" The doctor said checking on Kimberly.

"Yes, yes, they are fine! Just help my wi...her name is Kimberly Oliver." Hailey came in carrying Sydney, twins after she pulled up and saw the Expedition left there with crying girls inside. She saw Tommy standing there.

"How is she?"

"Hailey, she's in so much pain."

"Go, I got this."

"Make sure they know she's pregnant, and that she's allergic to..."

"Tommy, go," Hailey whispered. "They will help her and the baby. Don't worry." Tommy touched Sydney's face. He nodded and left.

Because the hospital couldn't get Tommy on the phone, the next of kin called was Kim's parents and Tommy's parents. Tommy's parents arrived first.

"Where is Tommy?"

"Out of town," Hailey said.

"He didn't tell me he was leaving."

"It was suppose to be a short trip."

"Where is my daughter?"

"Doctors were still with her." Kim's parents came running inside.

"Where is she! Where is my Kimberly!"

"Caroline, over here."

"Where is my daughter!"

"Ma'am, please calm down! The doctors are examing Mrs. Oliver again. From the last I could tell, she was doing much better. The doctors will inform you more when they come out."

"And the baby?"

"I don't know." The nurse walked away. Hailey handed over a sleeping Sydney to Tommy's mother. It was as if the air was sucked out of the room.

_cue suspense music_


	20. Chapter 19

The parents were finally let in to see Kimberly with the children.

"Mom, Dad. Hey." Kimberly saw everyone walking in as she woke up.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Kim smiled and nodded. Sydney reached for Kimberly. Kim's mother handed her over.

"I'm fine, guys. Just a little cramping. The baby is fine."

"Good."

"Where is Tommy?"

"What?"

"I told them that Tommy went out of town for a conference."

"Oh, the conference right. He's in Australia."

"Oh. Where can we reach him?"

"He should be back soon," Hailey quickly added. "I should go pick up Trisha for you."

"Thanks, Hailey."

"It's okay, Hailey. We'll do that," Mr. Hart said.

"Mom, can you take the girls home, they don't.."

"Don't you worry about that, baby." Kim's mother rubbed her head.

"Yea, you just rest," Mrs. Oliver said.

Kimberly was released that afternoon and put to immediate bedrest only. Kim's mother covered up Kimberly as she got into bed.  
"Okay, are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, I'm good."

"Still no answer," Mrs. Oliver said hanging up the phone.

"I'll try his cell phone again," Mr. Hart said pulling out his cell phone.

"Dad, it's a different time zone. He could be out."

"His cell phone still with no answer. He hasn't even returned all the messages."

"Dad, I'm fine. Besides, I think he left here."  
"That boy," Mr.Oliver said.

"That boy is my husband and your son. You know how forgetful he can be. Look, you all can go. I am fine."

"The doctors said complete bedrest and off you feet. You can't handle 4 children. So, until Tommy comes back, I am not leaving you." Kim's mother took a seat beside Kimberly fixing her pillows.

"Mommy! I'm not a child!"

"I'm not leaving either," Mrs. Oliver said sitting beside her.

"Neither are we," Mr. Hart said. "Now get some rest, baby." He kissed her forehead.

Next day, Friday, November 3rd. Kimberly woke up and went to stand, when 4 hands stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Trisha has school and..."

"We got Trisha. I'll go." Mrs. Oliver helped cover Kimberly back up. She left to go wake Trisha.

"Mom, I am fine."

"Just rest."

Nearly a week later now, November 8th, Wednesday. Kira has lost hope in that there was no more good left in Trent. Kimberly hated that. She made Kira promise her not to give up hope and that there is always a way.

"So, how are the parents?"

"Testy."

"Testy?"

"I'm handling it."

"Good." Zeltrax sent the Copyotter to Reefside. The rangers morph into battle with the monster. It copies their weapons, using it against them. Copyotter even copies the White Ranger's weapon. Zeltrax and the White Ranger, Trent, haven't been getting along since Mesogog brought the white ranger to his side. They had fought to prove who was second in command, the White Ranger defeating Zeltrax, so Zeltrax was looking for revenge. Zeltrax destroys part of the lair and makes it appear to be caused by the White Ranger. Mesogog doesn't believe it and tries to destroy Trent. Dr. Mercer is able to gain back control over Mesogog and frees his son. Trent vows to keep it a secret, and that he will save his father from Mesogog. The White Rangers appears as the rangers are fighting Copyotter. He helps them, but they still believe he is evil. The white ranger saves Tommy from an attack from Zeltrax. The rangers are able to use their zords and destroy Copyotter. They return to the Dino Thunder lab to find Trent. Everyone very shocked went into stances to fight him.

"Wait!" Tommy got up.

"Dr. O, you cannot be serious! He's evil."

"Yea, it's another trick," Ethan added to Connor's comments.

"I wouldn't have brought him back here if I thought he was."

"Look, I know I've got a lot of make up to you guys. But I'm back. The bracelet is not evil anymore. I'm good. I want to help you guys. I want to stop Mesogog."

"There is just one way to make sure," Kira said.

"And how is that?" Trent asked.

"All new rangers gotta clean the lab and zords." Kira picked up a bucket of cleaning supples and handed them over to Trent. Everyone laughed. Trent went to cleaning with the rest watching and smiling. Little to be known, back at Mesogog's island, Elsa was poking fun at Zeltrax about his failure. But Zeltrax has a surprise up his sleeve. A clone of the evil White Ranger with no traces of Trent in it comes from machine. Zeltrax laughs as only an evil guy can.

With Trent back and good again, everyone was happy. Including Hailey, who gets her helper back to the café. A soccer play, Alexi, gets all the attention from people on his ability. This causes Connor not to be pleased. The rangers, minus Trent leave the café. Ethan was about to go work on his school project when Zeltrax, the White Ranger and White Terrosaurus appears. They morph and battle all 3 of them. Trent appears on his bike. He takes out them and aids the rangers.

"Got a twin brother you never told us about." Tommy calls them back to the Dino Lab. Connor sees the White Terrosaurus attacking the city. He convinces them to join him and deal with the monster. They are defeated, having their zords captured. Defeated they head to see Dr. Oliver. Tommy tells them he has to find an artifact, but he needs Trent. Connor not happy. He wanted to go.

"I need Trent, Connor. Just stay here, we will be back." They leave for the woods. Trent helps retrieve the Shield of Triumph. Dr. Oliver explains to him how every ranger has to put a little of themselves into the Shield of Triumph. Even in Super Dino mode, the rangers couldn't defeat the Terrosaurus. The Black Ranger gives the shield Connor. Connor tells Kira and Ethan, they need to give a part of themself to the shield. Since they trust him, they do so, giving up some power. Connor defeats the Terrosaurus in another dimension.

"Good job, Connor. Only when you were ready would the shield reveal itself to you."

"Man, what awesome powers."

About a little over a week later, Ethan had to deal with an evil curse after the class was taken on a tour of ancient Egyptian artifacts. Ethan who wrote down some hieroglyphics from Tutenhawken's tomb, accidently released Tutenhawken causing the curse. Hailey creates the Hovercraft Cycle for Ethan since it was only Kira's power of flight that was able to fight Tutenhawken. The curse is broken after the rangers defeat Tutenhawken.

With Tommy's mother and Kim's mother still staying at the house, things not so great with Kimberly. That day, however, Tommy's mother found out from calling the school that Tommy wasn't away at a conference but was called in sick by himself.

"Why would Kimberly lie?"

"I don't know, but she is."

That night, Kimberly slipped downstairs. She called for Tommy. He came up.

"Hey."

"Hey." She hugged him. "I miss you." Even though he was still in his ranger suit, Tommy would come up and stand watch on Kimberly and his children a while at night. But with their mothers here, he couldn't as much as he wanted.

"I miss you, Beautiful." Kim and Tommy's mother woke up and heard talking. They sneaked downstairs.

"Why can't they just leave?"

"I know. I know." The mothers found Kimberly in the arms of the Black ranger. They softly gasped together.

"I just want to lay with you. I can't take another night without you."

"I feel the same. I miss holding you. Rubbing your stomach and feeling our baby boy's life within."

"What is the Black Ranger doing here?"

"What did he mean by our baby?"

"Please just 5 minutes," Kim said. "I just need you to hold me."

"Okay." Tommy moved her arms around his neck. Kim and Tommy's mother slipped out of view upstairs, as the Black Ranger carried Kimberly upstairs and to their bedroom. Kimberly was placed on the bed. Tommy laid down behind her. His arms went around her. His hand rubbing her slightly rounded belly.

"Are you okay now?"

"In your arms, I am forever safe. I love you."

"I love you too." Kimberly fell asleep. Tommy and Kim's mother left watching them. They sneaked back into the girls' room.

"I can't believe it."

"I can't believe it," Kim's mother said after Mrs. Oliver.

"What is Tommy going to do? My poor son."

"I can't believe my daughter is cheating on Tommy. No wonder he is gone."

"You think he left because he found out! You think he knows!"

"Of course! Especially with that baby being the Black ranger's and not his. Oh, Jane, I am sooo sorry. I can't believe my Kimberly would hurt Tommy this way."

"Me either. I thought she loved him. How could she do that to him?"

_Oooo...poor Tommy and Kim's mother. What to do, what to do?  
__please review, I would love to hear how everyone is taking the story so far_


	21. Chapter 20

Next morning, November 17th, Wednesday, Kimberly sat besides the twins, helping them with their cereal.

"Mommy, can I have cereal for snack?"

"Sure baby. Gama will get it for you." Mrs. Oliver was making Trisha's lunch box.

"Here you go, princess," Mrs. Oliver said putting the box beside Trisha. Hailey arrived and took Trisha to school. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Kimberly went to wipe Mackenzie's hands, when her mother took the napkin.

"Go with Jane."

"I will after I make Sydney some cereal in a bottle."

"I've got her, go."

"Okay, Mom." Kimberly stood up and went into the living room.

"Close the door." Kimberly did. "Sit." Kimberly walked over to the couch.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"You tell me. Where is my son?"

"I told you, in a conference in.."  
"Not another lie, Kimberly."

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Hart, picked up each girl and sent them upstairs through the kitchen steps. She listen in at the door.

"I'm not lying!"  
"Tell me the truth!"

"I don't understand where this is coming from!"

"Kimberly Ann Oliver, you tell me the truth now!"

"I am!" Kimberly yelled back. Mrs. Hart came through the door.

"Enough of your lies, now talk to us!" Mrs. Hart added.

"I know you are lying. I called the school. Tommy is not out of town, he called in sick, he has been calling in sick for nearly a month now. Where is my son?"

"They have the wrong information! Tommy is.."

"Does he know?"

"About what?"

"The baby! About the baby!"

"I don't...I don't understand."

"Does my son know you are nothing but a cheating wife!"

"Cheating...what are you talking about!"

"I saw you! I saw you last night!"

"Last nig.."

"How could you to that to my son! He loves you!"

"I love Tommy too!"

"Do you! If you loved him you wouldn't be having a baby with another man!"

"I.." All of a sudden the Black Ranger appeared.

"Mom, Mom, you two need to sit and calm down."

"Did the Black ranger just call me Mom?" Jane flopped to the couch, as Kimberly stood up.

"Please sit down, too,"Black Ranger said to Mrs. Hart. "You too Beautiful."

"I'm fine." She went over and they hugged.

"Beautiful? Tommy?" Tommy and Kimberly went over. They sat on the coffee table in front of their mothers.

"Hey, Mom. It's me."

"You're the Black ranger?"

"Yes, Mom. I am."

"How? When? WHY!"

"Shhh..give me a minute." Kimberly held Tommy's arm. "It all started about 11 years ago in Angel Grove withthisevil sorceress Rita Repulsa was released from her prison, Zordon, a very wise, very old being from another galaxy finds 5 teenagers to fight against this evil..." Tommy told them a quick tale from Mighty Morphin until the new Dino Thunder Rangers.

"My daughter was a power ranger, a pink one at that."

"Why didn't you two ever tell us?"

"We couldn't," Kimberly said. "Zordon didn't want to in danger you or any of our family and friends."

"So, those new rangers on tv, you lead them as well?"

"I help them, I guide them, we are a team."

"Are you a ranger still?"

"NO!" Kimberly laughed. "When I gave them to Katherine, that ended my run."

"Will you.."

"Not with 4 children, and about to be 5 in this household. One of us has to be the normal parent without super powers."

"So you've been stick in that suit for a month now?"

"Yea."

"Will you ever be free?"

"I hope so, soon."

"MOMMY!"

"That's Madison. I'll be back." Kimberly kissed Tommy's hand. "Tell Moms about trip to Phadeos."

"Oh, Phadeos, right." Kimberly walked upstairs to the girls room.

"What happened in Phadeos?" Tommy simply smiled.

After watching Elsa at rock quarry getting out some green slime, Tommy goes to check it out that afternoon. He gets attacked by Tyrannodrones. He gets a sample to take back to the lab. Meanwhile, Ethan and Cassidy's dating had really had a good impact on Ethan. Known as a geek, girls and Ethan, usually doesn't mix, due to his lack of ability to be romantic around girls. Ethan decides to make plans for a picnic for Cassidy. Kimberly came downstairs, the mothers took the twins and Sydney on a girl day, getting their hair, nails, new outfits and shoes.

"Eww...what is that stuff?"

"I don't know, Elsa got some earlier. Hailey is coming over to help examine it."

"Looks familiar."

"I know, I just can't remember."

"Oh, I got it. Remember when Zedd took that plant you got me, that green stuff on the table?"

"Right. That was a little thicker than this stuff. And it didn't bubble." Kim made another face. "Are you in my new shirt?" Tommy touched her stomach and lifted it.

"No."

"And my silk pants?"

"You're not wearing it. Very comfortable." She rubbed the pant legs.

"You know I am going to get out of this suit soon."

"And?"

"I will be wanting my clothes."

"I'm too fat for my tanks and pants."

"You are barely showing," Tommy said rubbing her slightly rounded stomach.

"True, but I will be soon, especially if I have to carry your son around." Tommy laughed. Hailey arrived.

"Hey, you said you found some slime?" Hailey asked.

"Right here." Tommy held up the container.

Hailey uses the slime to try and free Tommy. However, the green slime splatters all over him, causing his invisibility power to go kick in, causing Dr. Oliver to demorph, but is invisible. Tommy tell the rangers to go out while he, Hailey and Kimberly try to figure out what went wrong. Trent, Kira and Connor decide to help him with skill, flare and grace on his date with Cassidy. They returned to the lab to watch Ethan and Cassidy's date. Kimberly along with the rest, smile and laugh as the date, wasn't going as planned. Tommy's, standing behind Kimberly, holding the chair, decides to leave and go help. Kimberly felt Tommy's presence gone.

"Tommy?" She slightly turns the chair. Connor now behind her. Ethan and Cassidy are attacked by Tyrannodrones. The evil white ranger, and Thornoz is sent down to the city. The rangers have to deal with them. With the Triassic powers, the rangers are able to defeat the Monster.

That night, Kimberly laid asleep in bed, when she felt a hand across her cheek. The hand moved the sheets down a bit.

"Don't even think about it," Kim mumbled. The bed dipped as lips pressed against her shoulder slowly sliding up her neck and a quick kiss on Kim's nose. She giggled. "Tommy, we are not seriously doing this!"

"Why not?"

"You are invisible! I am not making love to an invisible husband."

"It'll be fun."

"Dirty!" Tommy moved away as Kimberly sat up. "Tommy?" She reached for him. Tommy grabbed her hands.

"I'm here." Tommy sat back down. Kimberly moved into his lap. His hands pressed to her belly through the silky nightgown. "You are getting slightly rounder faster than with the girls."

"I told you." His hands moved to stroking and massaging her back, shoulders and neck. Kimberly could feel the life she was sitting on, beginning to wake up.

"It has been a while, nearly a month..." Tommy's lips on her neck.

"A long time," Tommy whispered.

"And it is sexy, and naughty, you been invisible in all."

"Beautiful, I love how you think." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her deeply. They slowly fell down to the bed kissing.

3 days later, Saturday morning, Tommy was working out, when Kimberly came down carrying Sydney. Tommy placed the dumbbells down to the ground.

"I brought you some more water."

"Thanks, Beautiful." Tommy stood up and took the bottle. He kissed Sydney's cheek. Though she heard her father's voice, and felt him kiss her cheek, she looked around still. Tommy smiled as Sydney laid her head to Kim's shoulder.

"Don't scare her like that." Kimberly held her daughter's head down. "She doesn't understand that..." Tommy kissed Kim's on the lips to hush her. "No offense, but why are you working out?"

"Hush."

"So, I was thinking, this whole invisible thing, you don't have to be in a rush."

"You just love having sex with me this way."

"But of course, I love having sex with my husband." Kimberly took his chin in her hand, shaking his head side to side.

"Go." Kim smiled. They kissed again. Kimberly went back upstairs.

Tommy was sick of being invisibleand is ready to experiment a little more dangerous to restore him back to normal. Tommy convinces Hailey and Kimberly to use the dino gem to power the machine. The rangers came by to support them. Kimberly got a bad feeling as Tommy sat on the table.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just got this funny feeling...this bad feeling, we shouldn't do this." In her hand, Tommy's black gem. "Maybe, there is another way." Tommy took Kim's arms and pulled her toward him. He held her face, raising her head.

"Kim, I know it will work."

"What if..I don't..."

"Shh..trust me."

"The gem shouldn't be used this way."

"I feel the same way," Hailey said.

"Please. Everything will be fine. Just you wait." Tommy laid on the table. Hailey covered him up. Kira and Ethan placed the green squares to Tommy's body and head.

"Dr. O, you sure about this?"

"I am."

"Cross your fingers," Hailey said taking the gem from Kimberly. She loaded it and flipped the switch. Kimberly stumbled back, as the machine loaded up. It went into overload, causing Tommy to groan and shake. Connor quickly rushed behind Kimberly.

"Hailey stop it! Stop it now!" The machine popped sending sparks. Every girl slightly screamed. "Stop it!" Hailey who initially jumped back, went to turn it off, but more sparks went her shying away. Connor held Kimberly up, but she shook and collapsed. She cried out, as Tommy's body arched from the table. Kim gripped the wrist of his hand that was pressed against her stomach, Connor fell to his knees, holding her body to his. Hailey pulled the switch off. She sees the gem is now broken into 3 pieces.

"Kim, Kimberly?" Connor turned her head with his other hand. "Guys, she's unconscious." As they fell to the ground, Connor's hand against Kim's stomach felt slight movement. Connor looked down as he felt it again, like a kick.

"So is Tommy," Trent said touching his chest. Tommy now back visible, but in a coma.

"This is not good," Kira said.


	22. Chapter 21

"Connor, I need you to take Kimberly in your car and go ahead, we'll follow with Tommy and the children," Hailey said.

"Maybe I should wait here with the girls," Kira said.

"No, Kim's mother is up there, I don't want to worry her, but, we have to go up there anyway." They went to Reefside Hospital. The doctors checking on the couple. Dr. Walsh can't seem to find the cause to why Kimberly was now in a coma as well. He fears the longer she and Tommy in this condition, the worst the chances are for recovery. Kira was holding Sydney, grandparents sitting by with the twins and Trisha. Trent stood outside Kimberly and Tommy's room. Hailey was inside with the doctor. Madison came running around. Trisha following.

"Is Daddy okay?" Trisha asked. Trent picked her up so she could see through the window.

"He will be."

"Daddys sleeping," Mackenzie said.

"Mommy is too."

"Why they sleeping?" Mackenzie asked. Connor lifted her to see inside the room.

"They...they are just tired."

"Tired?"

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Well they have been working very hard lately."

"Is that my Daddy has been gone so long?" Trisha asked.

"Yea, he's been working a lot," Trent said. They all looked through.

Elsa releases the Terrorsaurus II on the city, after she feed it with crystal of the same properties of the dino gem. Kira hands Sydney over to Trent and goes inside the room with Connor, Ethan and the parents of Kim and Tommy. Trent goes to take the girls to get some snacks. Kira goes over to Kim's side with Kim's mother. A nurse covers her more.

"Is she..."

"Breathing ok, and the baby is fine, we just need the Mommy to wake up soon." The nursed closed the curtain around them as the hospital tv shows this alert. . The rangers minus Trent, rush out to defend the city and defeat the monster.

_Inside Tommy's head_

_Tommy finds himself in a red desert. He looks around.  
__"Where am I? Hello! HELLO!"  
__"Tommy?"  
__"Kim!" Tommy runs to her. They hugged.  
__"Where are we?"  
__"I don't know." They looked around.  
__"You're out of your suit?"  
__"I am," Tommy said rubbing down his front chest. Tommy looks up to see the Red Zeo Ranger. "Kimberly, get behind me." __  
"Tommy?" He pulled her behind him. Tommy looks down at his bracelet and finds his gem gone. Zeo Ranger steps up to fight him.  
__"Look, I don't want to fight you."  
__"Then this will be easy." The Red ranger attacks him. _

Meanwhile, the rangers battling Terrorsaurus II is not going too well. They are defeated and demorphed. Terrorsaurus leaves in triumph after leaving the rangers' morphers fried and unable to morph. The rangers return to the hospital. There was still no change in Kimberly or Tommy.

_Tommy is able to defeat the ranger, but that is only the beginning.  
__"That was weird. Are you okay?" Tommy puts his arms Kimberly. They then found themselves in a wooden area. __  
"Wha..where are we?"  
__"This is all soo weird." Tommy looks around.  
__"Stay behind me." She held his arm. Tommy was attacked by the first White Ranger. He once again wasable to defeat the ranger. Kimberly and Tommy slip deeper into the woods into a high grasses, tree area now. Tommy felt something coming. He grabbed Kim by the waist, pulling her away. They got up and saw a sword in the tree.  
__"Is that the..."  
__"Green ranger dagger. Go."  
__"I won't leave you!"  
__"Kim, now!" Tommy moves her back. He knows his toughest opponent was coming, the Green Ranger. They fight. Tommy declares to the Green Ranger he will never quit, he will never give up, no matter how bad it gets. This allows him to pass the test. Red Zeo and White ranger reappear, each of them giving him a piece of the gem. Kimberly smiles. The 3 rangers disappear.  
__"I guess that's it," Kimberly said.  
__"Yea, I guess so."  
__"Wake me."  
__"What?" She closes his hand around the 3 pieces and kisses his cheek.  
__"Don't forget." _

Tommy woke up in the hospital bed. The rangers had to leave again to deal with the Terrorsaurus II. Tommy smiles and opens his hand. The dino gem has been restored whole again.

"Tommy?" Hailey looked down.

"Where are the rangers?" On the tv, Cassidy appears to tell that the rangers were missing in attack before, but she has faith of their return and defeat of the horrible monster. "Another monster. Where's Kimberly?"

"Over there."

"She's okay, right?"

"You should go help the rangers, Terrorsaurus II fried their morphers, they are in battle without any powers." Tommy nods. He morphs, defeating the Terrorsaurus II restoring the other rangers powers. By using their zords, the rangers are able to defeat and destroy the Terrorsaurus II once and for all.

After defeating the monster, Tommy returns to the hospital. He finds a nurse covering Kimberly up.

"Sir, you can't be here," she said not noticing who it was.

"My wife..is she.."

"Oh, Mr. Oliver, you are awake. That is great to see!"

"Is she.."

"Doctors can't seem to figure out why she is still unconscious. I am sorry. I'll give you some time alone." Tommy sat to her bed, taking Kim's hand.

"Baby, baby wake up. Beautiful, I'm here now. Wake up." Tommy places a soft kiss on her lips. Kim's lips move as Tommy pulls back a little.

"What a handsome sight to wake to."

"Hey."

"I knew you would wake me." They kissed again.

"I'll always be here besides you. Always."

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful." They kissed.


	23. Chapter 22

Later on, with Tommy and Kimberly allowed to go home, Kimberly is sitting in the chair, Tommy besides her, as he explains how he had to battle his former ranger selves in order to fight for his life.

"I just want to say how much it means to me that you all were able to stick by me through all of this and handle yourselves with honor and grace."

"Yea, we're really proud of you guys," Kimberly said. "You should be too." Connor sniffs.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!" Connor said quickly to Ethan. "It's just really great to have you back, Dr. O." Everyone smiles. Tommy said goodbye to everyone. Their mothers finally leaving the house, but not without a little advise. Tommy's mother leaving her son with a warning.

_"I know this whole superhero thing is important and you have this team to lead and mentor, but don't you forgot, you have a beautiful wife, 4 little girls and a baby on the way, don't go getting yourself killed. Your family should come before any Mesoevil guy."  
__"Mom, my family is the most important thing in my life. You of all people should know that already. I would give up my powers, these powers, without hesitation to keep them safe. But we will never be safe until Mesogog is gone. And only the Dino Thunder Rangers can do it."  
__"Good luck son. I'm soo proud of you!" Tommy smiled and hugged her. "I love you."  
__"Love you too." _

Tommy came up from the lab. Kimberly was carrying Madison on her hip going into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Trisha wants to watch movies."

"Disney night again!"

"Hush," Kimberly said handing Madison over to Tommy.

"Daddy, good now?"

"Daddy is great, sweetie." He kissed her cheek. "Daddy missed you." Mackenzie came running in crying.

"Mackenzie, baby, what's wrong?"

"Trisha hit me." Kimberly bent down and rubbed her head, while wiping her face from the tears she shed.

"I DID NOT!" Kimberly hugged her and lifted her into her arms after a few kisses.

"Trisha Rose Oliver, I will have your head!" Kim poured more popcorn into a bowl.

"Well, I don't want to watch 101 Dalmatians!"

"Tough, we are!"

"Awww...she always gets her way! Daddy!" Tommy took Mackenzie and carried the twins inside to the living room.

"Don't Daddy me, sit down." Tommy placed the girls on the couch as Trisha pouted and climbed into the loveseat. Her arms across her chest.

"You can pout all you want, be lucky I am not sending your butt upstairs for the night."

"At 8!"

"Yes, at 8!" Kimberly settled 2 bowls on the table. Trisha reached forward for some, but Kimberly pulled it back.

"Where is Sydney?"

"Oops!" Trisha jumped up and ran up the stairs. She was able to pick her baby sister from the crib and carried her downstairs.

"I told you to get her 10 minutes ago!"

"I forgot!" Kim loaded the 2 picked DVDs, playing the dog movie first. With the puppies on the ground under the coffee table, Kimberly took Sydney from Trisha and sat down. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as she sat beside him. Trisha laid on Kim's lap with Sydney lying up against Kim's chest. Twins sharing Tommy's leg on the right side, he rubbed each of their heads before Tommy kissed Kim's head. They stared at each other as the movie started.

"I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed softly on the lips.

Many hours later, Tommy woke up in the middle of the early morning. He turned his head to find Kimberly peacefully asleep, Sydney asleep against her chest. Tommy looked down, 3 little heads on his chest sleeping peacefully as well. Tommy smiled. Trisha was the first to demand, not ask, to sleep in the bed. Twins following shortly. Kimberly just decided to make it a family affair out of it. Kimberly woke up. She smiled at Tommy.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"Can you move?"

"Nah, don't want to wake the little devils up." Kim smiled. "I missed this."

"Sleeping in bed?"

"Sleeping with you, and our girls." Tommy reached over and rubbed her head. Kimberly reached over Trisha and they kissed.

"Me too. Having you in that suit, or invisible, wasn't nearly the same." They kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful." They kissed much deeper, Kimberly holding Tommy's cheek. Sydney woke up, starting to cry. She sat up, crying.

"MOMMY!" Kimberly pulled away from Tommy.

"SHhh...baby," Kimberly picked her up and they got up, Sydney crying from a bad dream. Tommy patted Trisha's head, as she tried to wake up. Kimberly disappeared out the room. After a quick diaper change, Kim returned feeding Sydney a bottle. "I think she is teething." Kimberly laid down on the bed again. Sydney nearly back to sleep with the short rocking from the kitchen up the stairs.

"In the back?"

"Yea."

"Just like Trisha."

"I know." Kimberly kissed Sydney's forehead and laid her to her back to suck on her juice bottle. Tommy yawned and covered his girls up more before closing his eyes.

"Love you."

"I love you too," Kimberly said holding Sydney's head to her head as she went back to sleep.

Few days later, it was Thursday morning November 25th. Tommy woke up to sun shining through the windows. Kimberly asleep beside him. Her bare backside to his equally barefront. Tommy moved his hand that was holding her hand to her belly and smiled. It was Thanksgiving, his family and Kim's family coming here to have dinner. The house was going to be filled in just a few hours. Tommy pulled away and sat up. He slipped into some boxers and checked the clock.

"Just 8." As he stretched, Kim moaned and turned to her back.

"Tommy?"

"Hey, you." Tommy turned back, bent down and kissed her. "Just rest. I'm gonna get started."

"Nah, you are liable to burn the house down on our first Thanksigiving here."

"Excuse me, wife. I'm not the one who first thought that if you just crank the heat up to 500 degrees, the bird will cook faster." Tommy smiled. _Their first Thanksgiving together, back in college a the loft, thoughKimwas extremely nausea all day Kimberly, being pregnant with Trisha, decided, actually had a fuss to make their dinner instead of dinner with the parents. And what a dinner was made. She caught the turkey on fire in the oven, burning the dressing, and roasted, bruntvegetables. Mash potatoes wouldn't thicken up, came out soupy, along with the pumpkin pie. All in all, a bad cooking experience. Tommy's parents found her crying in Tommy's arms as they came by and brought dinner over._

"Shut up," Kim said pouting. "Honest mistake."

"Honest my butt."

"You weren't better the next year."

"True, but I am a guy."

"You sexist little bi..." Tommy covered her mouth and stomach.

"Hey, don't you dare. My son can't hear such language at 8 in the morning."

"Son? It is too early to be calling our baby a boy. The doctors can't even tell if it is a he or she, so.." She blew a rasperberry at him. "Bite me." Kimberly got up and slipped on her robe. She put on one of his black shirts along with her sweatpants.

"Could you stay out of my closet for a change?"

"Blow me."

"My line, wife." Tommy slipped on some sweatpants and tee shirt. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy lifted her up as they kissed. He carried her that way downstairs as they got started on the dinner.

>  
>  
>  
>

Hours later

"MOMMY!" Mackenzie was running around from getting tickled by Kim's brother, Tim. Dinner was nearly done, as Tommy was setting up the third table for the children, there were about 8 running around the house now.

"TIM! Leave my little girls alone!"

"The Timickler monster is here! You hush Mommy," Tim said catching Mackenzie after letting go Madison. "When do I get to spend such time with my beautiful nieces!"

"True, but I am cooking here!"

"Ha!" Kim and Tommy's mother helping.

"The peas away from me," Kim demanded as Tommy's mother was putting them into a huge bowl. She smiled. Kim was a little moody this morning. Tommy came into the kitchen.

"Tables are set, want me to start bringing out these?"

"Sure." Kimberly groaned as Tommy passed her with the yams and peas. She stopped spooning out mash potatoes.

"Go, sit, you are not going to eat anything if you keep this up," Kim's mother said.

"I'm fine, just another whiff of peas and I might lose it!" Kim checked the biscuits. Kim's mother smiled. Dinner was finally set on the table, and the guests started to take their seats to begin their feast.

"Okay, okay," Tommy said hitting his glass. "Can I have everyone's attention?" The 2 main tables settled down. Everyone had their plates made first. "Thank you. Now, usually, I start the Thanksgiving toast, but this year, I want to hand it over to my wife." Kimberly smiled and stood up. "She has cooked this fantastic meal and it would be only fitting that she bless the food with her toast."

"Thanks for putting me on the spot!" The table laughed as she raised her water glass. "Okay. Wow, I can't believe this year is drawing to a close. It's been such a long time, since I've been surrounded by my entire family and friends. This has been a very interesting year. I mean, what a year!" Everyone laughed. "And yet, here we all are. Together. Where we belong. I'm truly grateful for my family to be gathered here. So, I would ask you all to raise your glasses. I toast to you, good friends and family. I am filled with such pride and honor to be apart of this hugefamily. Filled with such love and devotion." Tears formed in Kim's eyes as she paused. "Okay, I won't cry." Everyone smiled. Tommy took her hand and squeezed it. Kim shook her head. "I look forward to continuing our great lives all together. I love you all so much, I don't know where or what I would be without any of you. To my husband, my girls, my parents, all 4 of you, to my brother, gama, papa..uncles and aunts, cousins and little nieces and nephrews..friends..oh,to everyone, I say thank you. To our family." Kim raised her glass.

"To family." Everyone stood up and cheered to all.

"Okay. Now we say grace." They all took hands.

"O Lord, give us our daily bread.  
Almighty God, let not Thy gifts lead us to sin.  
While we enjoy our feast, let us also in charity remember  
O give thanks unto the Lord  
For he is good  
For his mercy endures forever  
In the name of the father and  
Of Thy Holy Spirit, O Lord  
Amen"

"Amen!" They all said and sat down. Kim sat down. Tommy reached over and they kissed.

"Beautiful." Kim smiled and held his face. They kissed again. Tommy turned to the table. "Now let's eat!" Everyone cheered and started digging in.


	24. Chapter 23

_I just want to take this time once again say thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it, you all help me keep going. Thanks to you all! I love you guys!_

With about a little of a week later, it was December now, December 5th, Monday evening. Classes would be ending next Tuesday for Christmas break until January 4th, Wednesday. The Olivers had gone to bed early after a lengthy Sunday dinner with all the grandparents, after an entire day of shopping. Tommy woke up and felt the bed.

"Beautiful?" He got up on his hands and looked across the room. "Kim? Beautiful?" Tommy quickly slid from the bed and slipped on some PJ pants and black slippers. Tommy found the bedroom door opened, so went outside. He could now heard a soft noise from downstairs, and a dim light shining. Tommy looked down from the top of the stairs and saw Kimberly laying her head on the arm of the chair, flipping the channels. "Hey you." Tommy walked downstairs.

"Hey," Kim whispered back. "Did I wake you?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep in the bed."

"Your back?"

"Not really." Tommy went and got some water. He sat down on the couch. He reached over and rubbed her back and stomach. Kimberly slightly flinched.

"Everything ok, baby?"

"I just couldn't sleep." She turned and laid her head to his chest to hide the tears. Tommy rubbed her head and back. He could feel her sadness.

"Beautiful..wha.."

"He took him! He took our baby and you didn't stop him!"

"Stop..who..baby? I don't under.."

"Mesogog took our baby!" Tommy hugged her. He kissed her head.

"Oh, Beautiful, you know I'll..."

"Don't! Don't say you'll always protect us, don't say it! You don't know that!" She stood up quickly and walked toward the window. "They always come! They are always coming!" Tommy stood up quickly to hug her, as she cried. But as his hand touched her shoulder, she pulled away. She held her rounded stomach, as she tried wipe her eyes dry, as she took deep breaths to stop crying.

"Kimberly, I know I..."

"Our family is never safe!"

"I know, I wish..."

"Don't! You brought this into our family! The minute you sent those damn gems here you knew this would always be with us!"

"Kimberly, what really is going on here!"

"Nothing," Kim said, her head lowered. "No, stop it." She pulled away.

"Talk to me please."

"I said it was nothing!" Tommy sighed and stepped back. After a quiet moment, Tommy stood closely behind her. Their reflections in the window. Kimberly looked up to see Tommy. "You weren't there."

"What?"

"You didn't save us!" She turned around to him. "You died! I called..and called...I screamed for you! You never came! You died and he took our son!" Her face buried into his chest, as she cried much harder than before. Tommy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh, baby." Tommy kissed the top of her head. "It was just a dream, a nightmare. It doesn't mean.."

"Yes, yes it does! I was in labor! I was screaming for you and you never came!"

"I'm not gonna die because of Mesogog."

"You don't know that!"

"You're right. I don't. But I'll be damn sure to make it not happen. I won't live you. I can't."

"I can't lose you!"

"I know, I can't lose you, too." He raised her head to look at him. "Look." Her eyes went down with her head. "No, Beautiful, look at me." Kimberly did. "I will do what I must to assure our family the happiness and security it deserves. I will keep us safe, but I won't go ever risk destroying our family. We will defeat Mesogog. So don't you worry. My family, comes first and nothing will tear us apart. I love you,"

"I love you too." They kissed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I love you, nothing can change that. And no bad nightmare will break us, we are stronger than that. Our love is our strength, our bond to destroying any evil in our path. I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too." She cupped his face and kissed him. "I love you, I love you, I love you." They kissed again, Kimberly was lifted up into his arms and carried upstairs to their bedroom, where love ignited in a desired and passionate embrace throughout the moonlight glow.

A few days later, Wednesday afternoon. Tommy was going over making up a test for next Tuesday. Even though the students had a pop quiz today, because of their lack of class discussion, Tommy knew they would be ready for the test. Kimberly came into the office carrying Mackenzie.

"Please, keep her in here with you."  
"Why?"

"I told you why?" Tommy took off his glasses. "You and that memory! I have to take Trisha to get new shoes, she popped her dress shoes last night."

"Oh, right. Where is Maddy and Syd?"

"Sydney is napping. And Maddy, in the chair."

"The chair? What did she do?"

"She said the f word."  
"What? When?"

"Today, she has been in there since lunch, so no tv and no Daddy please!"

"Hey, I..." Tommy stopped and took Mackenzie. "Okay."

"Good. I should be only an hour at the most." Tommy looked down as Mackenzie took his red pen. "And I'll bring dinner. I'm feeling like some Uno's or T.G.I.F.?"

"Okay. No, no, baby," Tommy said quickly. Mackenzie was marking on some papers. "That's Daddy's job. Here." He pulled out some printing paper and gave her another color pen. "Whatever you want is fine."

"Good luck," Kimberly said kissing the top of his head. Tommy patted her belly as she kissed his forehead. He kissed her belly, then they kissed on the lips softly.

At the mall, Kimberly was on her knees before Trisha, many boxes around them.

"How about these?"

"No." Trisha had broken her dress shoes running around in them after school. The girls were playing with the dogs outside, Kimberly had told Trisha to change them, but little girls don't tend to always listen.

"Why not?"

"Tight."

"Can I get a bigger size?"

"Sure, Mrs. Oliver." Connor was passing by when he saw them.

"Hey, Mrs. O."

"Well, hey Connor." Kim stood up fixing her top. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, shopping. Christmas is right around the corner."

"Wow, could you tell that to my husband? He is soo behind."

"The house looks great though."  
"Thanks. Tommy is good at that, among other things." She smiled. "So, who are you shopping for?"  
"Uh, for..? Just some friends."

"Need some help? You look like you could?"

"You don't mind?"

"I love shopping!" Connor smiled.  
"Mommy! I want these!" Trisha lifted up some pink sating shoes."

"But baby, your dress is red and white for Christmas, those don't match well."

"So."  
"So, princess, it doesn't look good. Get another pair."

"I want them!"

"Not in pink, get black or white." Connor smiled as Kim turned back to him.

"No."

"Trisha Rose Oliver, don't make me repeat myself."

"I want pink!"

"Excuse me." Kimberly turned back to her daughter, her spoiled, precious, sweet, little angel, bent down to her and very calmly spoke. "Trisha, my sweet, sweet baby," Kim said rubbing down Trisha's chest, shoulders and arms. She touched her face. "White or black. Not pink, okay."

"Fine." Trisha's arms crossed her chest as she pouted.

"Keeping pouting and no dessert." Kimberly stood back up. Trisha went to find better shoes.

"Wow, you are so great with your children."  
"Sometimes, you just gotta know when to put your foot down. So, who you shopping for, a girl!" Kim smiled.

"A girl?"

"Yea, from school or.."

"School, yea, a girl from school."

"Okay. Lets chest our, Macy's?" Connor groaned. He knew he was in trouble

_Connor watched as Kimberly checked out many stores. Dragging poor Trisha and him behind her. He loved just watching her move about, trying to help him to chose the right gifts. She was so into detail and style. Kimberly didn't want any ideas for gifts to be lacking anything. She even shopped herself, looking at many clothes. He knew this crush was crazy, but something about her many him feel so alive. Ever since he saw the baby, felt its movement, his infatuation was stronger. When Tommy had the accident with trying to become visible again, the shock caused Connor to be able to feel the baby's heartbeat, feel him move, see the baby inside Kim._

"So, what are you going to name him?"

"Name him?"

"Your son."

"Oh, it's too soon to truly tell if the baby is a boy or girl. Though Tommy and I really believe and want a son so much. We don't know for sure."

"It's a boy."  
"What?"

"I saw him. Trust me, it's a boy." Kim looked at a smiling Connor. "Beautiful boy." Kim smiled and rubbed her belly.

Kimberly came home to hear a crying Sydney. Tommy trying to hush her with a bottle, though she wasn't having it. Kimberly put the bags down.

"Help!"

"What happened!" Mackenzie was crying as well with Madison.

"Please, just take her." Kimberly took Sydney.

"Mommy!" The twins ran to her and hugged her legs.

"What did you do to them?"

"Daddy yell!"

"Daddy mad!"

"Oh, baby, Daddy didn't mean to yell. Why is Madison out her room?"

"Well...she...I let her..."

"I asked you to do one thing! You always do this!"

"Well, sorry! I had work to do and Madison was crying! Then Sydney started! I can't do my work with screaming children!"

"Oh, I am so sorry, I asked you to watch them for a little bit. Kira could have done a better job. I should have known!"

"You been gone since 3:30! You said only an hour! It's almost 6:30!"

"So!"

"So! You said an hour at most! Not nearly 3!"

"I was helping Connor!"

"Connor?"

"Connor needed some help."

"You've been gone to help Connor when you knew I had so much work to do!"

"Well, yes."

"Wow?"

"Wow, what?"

"I can't believe how you could be so insensitive, so foolish."

"Oh me, foolish! A little time with your daughters was soo hard, soo much work for you to handle! Gosh, I am soo sorry! I should have known, I mean, your have so much work that is way more important!"

"That is not the issue here, Kim, and you know it. It's hard to..."  
"I asked you to watch them for a while, for just a while to give me time away from the house. Away from this damn place for a while to get Trisha some shoes and you couldn't handle a sleeping baby and our twins. You try dealing with 4 children day in and day out, then talk to me about it being hard! You have a life outside our family! A few hours, wow!" She carried Sydney toward the stairs.

"Kim, wait a..."

"Don't! Don't even say one damn word to me. Feed them dinner, give them baths and put them to bed. God, I can't believe you!" She started upstairs.

"Kimber..."

"NO! Just fuck off and do what I said." She went upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. Tommy watching her the entire way. As the door slammed, Tommy looked down at his girls.

"Well, we know where you learned it from."

"Mommy said..."

"Hush, Trisha. Go wash your hands, and take Maddy and Mack. I'll get dinner ready." Tommy sighed, the doghouse tonight.


	25. Chapter 24

Tommy went upstairs and brought a plate of food and bottle of juice. He put the girls in their room after their baths and told them to be quiet and go to bed. He found the nursery empty. He opened the bedroom door.

"I brought dinner." Kimberly's look at him made him quietly put the plate and juice by the bed. Kimberly was rubbing Sydney's back, as she slept against her chest. "I'll just leave it for you. The girls are in feed, bathed, and..in bed. If you need anyth..."Kim looked at him sternly. "Just call." He left the room. He pressed his head up against the door after he closed it.

"Mommy still mad?" Trisha asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, go to bed, princess."

"Can you tuck me in again!"

"Me too!" Mackenzie yelled as she was sitting in her bed.

"Okay." Tommy gave all his girls kisses and tucked them in bed again. He brought the dogs inside and let them in their area. Tommy ate his dinner alone and cleaned up the kitchen and dining area. Tommy finished up his quizzes and checked the lab. It had been a weird week, with no attacks from Mesogog or Zeltrax. Tommy pulled out a sheet and pillow for the couch and laid down. Kimberly woke up and felt the bed. Sydney was placed in her crib finally to sleep. Kimberly slid her robe on and carried the food downstairs. She had to fight back a laugh as her husband had found the most wild way to find a comforty spot to sleep on the couch. Tommy woke when Kim passed him and went into the kitchen, though he pretended and stayed with his eyes closed. Kimberly knew better as she walked to the back of the couch. She reached over and rubbed his head.

"Comforty?" Tommy smiled and opened his eyes.

"You know that answer." Kimberly walked around and straddled his waist. Her body stretched out on top of his body.

"That bed is too big for me without you." Tommy laughed.

"This couch is too lumpy for me." Kim laughed. She outlined his goatee and cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"No, I was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at the girls and yelled at them. I should have been able to handle them, they are a handful, but if you can do, so can I. You do so much with the girls, keeping this house in order, our family in order. I should have.."

"I did say only an hour."

"Yea, but you and shopping. It could never be just an hour." Kim laughed. She kissed his chin and neck.

"I know, but I should have at least tried. It would have been a mighty miracle if I had been back in an hour." Tommy kissed her forehead. Kimberly stroked his goatee again and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Beautiful."

"I'm sorry too. I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged and finally kissed. With ease, Tommy sat up, still kissing Kimberly, picked her up and carried her upstairs, where they made love until sleep took over their bodies. The couple laid on the bed, one of each other's arms, above their heads, holding hands, as they slept on their sides. Kim's leg thrown over his hips, the sheets tangled around their bodies. Tommy fell asleep stroking her belly, as Kimberly fell asleep, after rubbing his shoulder, arm and face. Sweet kisses and devotions of love spoken through every touch and kiss, even as they slept.

With Christmas around the corner, the Olivers had the house filled with presents and cookies. Every morning, since school, was let out, Trisha with the twins did circles around the tree and their presents. Asking why Santa came early this year. With the grandparents and friends, dropping off present early, this year, Tommy accidently forgot where Kim hid them and the girls saw them. So, instead of hiding them, Kimberly made Tommy put them out under the tree. Each day since, Kimberly or Tommy had to explain, Santa has many people's houses to come to and needed a head start to get all the good little boys and girls in this year. Mackenzie pointing out that Trisha was a bad girl though, causing Kimberly or Tommy to laugh.

It was just December 23rd. First time, the family spent Christmas in their new house, so, it was a special time of the year for Kimberly and Tommy.

"Daddy, will Santa be able to give me that pony this year?"

"I don't know, princess," Tommy said to Trisha as he pulling down the Christmas plates from the top. "Where is your mother?"

"Washing Mackenzie and Madison and Sydney."

"Okay." The phone rang. Tommy answered it. "Hey, princess, go give this to Mommy." Trisha took the phone and went to run out the kitchen. "Slow down, baby!" Trisha stopped and walked out. Tommy smiled. Only Kim was able to get a response that fast.

"MOMMY! Phone!" Kim was wiping down Mackenzie as Trisha came in.

"Wow, baby, could you scream any louder?" Trisha opened her mouth, but Kim covered it. "Go, help your sisters get dressed." Kimberly picked up Sydney from the tub. "Hello, Mother."

_"Oh, don't give me that, 'Hello Mother tone'." _

"What is it?"

_"I wanted to make sure what I am bringing to..." _

"Yea, yea.." Kim said as she had to run out the bathroom following her naked daughter, as she ran out down the hall. Tommy was coming upstairs and saw this. He caught Sydney and lifted her up. He tickled and kissed her belly. Kim held the towel out for Sydney as Tommy handed her over.

"I got the dishes down." Tommy touched Kim's stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. You need to go to the attic and get more chair out."

"I think we have enough."

"Mother invited some friends," Kim whispered.

_"I heard that." _

"Mom, I was just stating the truth."

_"These friends are going to help you open that gala, with help from me." _

"Oh, I am soo lucky." Tommy smiled as Kim rolled her eyes. Tommy took Sydney wrapped in the towel and went to dress her.

>  
>

>  
>

>  
>

Christmas Day now. The rangers came over to spend a few hours and drop off some presents. Kim smiled as she opened a box with babyboy outfits in from Connor. She smiled and nodded to him. Kira slapped him in the back of head, as she caught him staring too much at Kim.

"Not a chance!"

"Shut up!" Connor handed over a present to her.

"What is this? A bomb?"

"Open it, please." Kira did. She gasped.

"Connor." She lifted up a yellow beaded bracelet with earrings on top of a yellow shirt. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"See, not so much of a jerk, huh?" He nudged her.

"Yea, right." Kira hit his chest. "Okay, I lied. I did get you something." She pulled out a small box.

"Oh, wow! The new soccer Madden game, thanks!"

"You're welcome. Ethan told me you had been eyeing it for a while now, but not enough money to spurge on it."

"Thanks." They hugged. Kim looked up and saw that. She smiled and gave Kira a thumbs up. Kira shook her head and mouthed "NO WAY!" Kim laughed. Everything was right in the world, and the only reason why this was happening, Dr. Mercer was able to create a short-time potion with help from Trent, that kept Mesogog under control, at least for now. So not having to deal with Mesogog and his goons during such a special time made this break extra special.

_returning to the Dino episodes again shortly, had to watch them over, not that I mind, sexy JDF in all, the good stuff isahead, my peeps! _


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Going to be going a little back in Dino Thunder episodes, just a few episodes, don't worry, this way I can't get too screwed in a lawsuit if I don't go in exact order and change it up right. :)_

After the holidays, school started back up on January 4th, Wednesday. Tommy woke up holding Kimberly. His alarm went off very loudly in the room. Aw, days of school are running again. Tommy groaned and clicked it off. With a slight cool chill in the air, Tommy wrapped his arms back around Kimberly. He buried his face into her hair and sighed. He laid there waiting on the snooze. Tommy's hand went to rubbing Kim's belly. Usually now, the baby started to move around this time. Kim moaned and switched sides as the baby inside her distressed it's dislike of her current sleeping position. She pouted in her sleep, when the baby refused to go back to sleep even when she moved. Tommy smiled as she buried her face into Tommy's neck. Tommy's hands wandering around her body. She smiled and started kissing his neck, as Tommy's hands roamed up and down her back neck and back. When he cupped her butt after she nibbled on his chin, the snooze alarm went off.

"Beautiful," Tommy laughed as her hands rubbed his chest, her tongue lingering around his neck. "We don't have time." She pushed him to his back and straddled his waist. She sat up against him.

"You don't have time you make love to your pregnant wife!" She lifted her plaid flannel nightgown up and slid it off. She revealed the lavender sheer babydoll and side tie panties. Tommy couldn't help by smile, at his beautiful wife. In the middle of the early morning, Kim slipped from Tommy to surprise her husband before he headed back to work. Tommy groaned as she pulled her ponytail out and shook her hair out. She peered down at him. Tommy's hands pressed against her belly.

"I think I can be a little late," Tommy said as he sat up and kissed her deeply.

Kimberly made breakfast for Tommy. Trisha still running around upstairs, bothering the girls, who were trying to sleep in. Tommy came downstairs, finally after Kimberly practically had to tear him from her and shove him to shower. Tommy grabbed Kim by the waist and kissed her neck.

"I am so late, thanks to you." She turned in his arms.

"Oh, whatever, you loved every minute of it!"

"Oh, I did." They kissed. "I might be a little late. I'll be stuck with detention duty."

"Detention duty? After break?"

"Yea." He went and poured himself some coffee.

"Well, I have an appointment with Doctor Walker today."

"We get to find out if Connor was right."

"Yea, well, last time, she couldn't tell and that was just2 weeks ago."

"He wanted to suck his thumb andface away fromthe screen."

"And before thatin the lab just 2 days ago?"

"He was crossing his legs."

"I think, baby Oliver wants to tease Mommy and Daddy. Baby not ready to reveal what exactly it is."

Trisha came running downstairs, carrying her bookbag and shoes.

"MOMMY! Can I have berries!" Trisha was helped to the island, by Tommy.

"Sure, princess." Tommy made a plate of eggs and bacon for her and kissed her head. Kimberly packed her lunch box.

"Can I have cookies?"

"Only 2."

" 5 "

"2."

"4!"

"2."

"Fine, 2." Kimberly put the cookies into her box and kissed Trisha's head.

"Eat fast, princess, so Daddy won't be too late today." Tommy kissed Kim as she passed by. Kimberly went to check the twins and Sydney. Tommy packed his briefcase and made a mug of coffee to go. Kimberly kissed them on the way out. Tommy carried Trisha to his jeep. It was a little muddy due to the rain last night.

"Buckle up, sweetie," Tommy said putting her in the backseat. Trisha did. Tommy forgot the exams, so had to run back inside. Kimberly stood in the doorway holding the black folder. "Thank you."

"Have a good day."

"I love you." They kissed.

"I love you too." She waved to them as Tommy pulled out the driveway and on his way.

Kira found Connor daydreaming by his locker. He was holding the Christmas photo that was taken with all of them. His eyes fixed on his obsession.

_"Oh, Connor, I love you" Kimberly held his face. "I love you too."  
__"Our baby is so blessed to have you in his life. The best damn soccer player in the world!  
__You helped America win the World Cup! You are so brilliant and so athletic! You could be  
__president of the world!" Connor hugged her. They spun around and around laughing. Just as  
__Connor bent down to kiss Kimberly, he heard Kira's voice.  
_

"Connor. CONNOR!"

"What?"

"You were drooling." Kira made a face at him.

"I don't drool!" Connor wiped his mouth. "I gotta get her out of my head," Connor muttered.

"Who?"

"Huh? What?"

"Who?"

"Nothing." Connor closed his locker. Trent and Ethan came over.

"Good morning, everyone," Tommy said coming into his classroom, the bell had rung 5 minutes prior. "Sorry, I'm a little late, but I've go late Christmas gifts. I know you all can't wait for these." The class groaned as he lifted the folder out. "Hey, don't give me that. They were not bad. Not bad at all. I am really proud of everyone's progress. Give yourself a pat on the back. The lowest grade was a 72, which is not back for midterm."

After school, Hayley wanted to test some computer simulations, Connor in particular and his Triassic powers.

"Congratulations, Conner," Kimberly said as he came into the house.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. O. Thanks."

"An 84 is a great grade for a midterm."

"We all know I needed it!" She handed out the twins some cookies. Connor watched her bending down.

"Want a cookie?"

"Huh?"

"A cookie?"

"Sure!" Connor took 3. Kim smiled. Trisha came running from her room.

"Trisha, how many times do I have to tell you no running!"

"Sorry! Where is Daddy?"

"Working."

"In his office!"

"Yes." Tommy was down in the lab. Trisha went to run to the office.

"Do not go in there!"

"But I gotta talk to Daddy!"

"Why?"

"My teacher gave this." She handed an envelope. Kimberly opened it.

"Trisha, in therocking chair."

"WhY!"

"Trisha, you know why you got this! You were talking during quiet time again."

"I wasn't tired."

"I told you, you don't have to sleep, just be quiet. Why can't you listen!"

"I wasn't tired!"

"Upstairs, now." Tommy came up from the lab. "Do your homework and then it's no dessert for dinner." Trisha pouted and started to cry. She stomped upstairs. Tommy took a cookie.

"What's going on?"

"Your daughter."

"Oh, my daughter now. What she do now in school?"

"Talking during quiet naptime. You get to go this time."

"Again!"

"Well, I went last time!" Tommy sighed and read the note.

"Fine, Parent conference, next Friday at 4, I can do that." Kim kissed him. Connor was watching them. Tommy saw him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hayley is ready Connor, you can go down."

"Oh, right." Connor quickly shook from his daydream and went down to the lab. Kim kept her arms around Tommy's neck. She went to kiss Tommy, but he pulled away. Kim stopped him quickly by grabbing his arm. Tommy looked down at her arm, holding his arm tight. They stood there staring at each other.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You edge him on."

"What!"

"He is in love with you!"

"He's a teenager!"

"Yea, and you are a hot 25 year old woman."

"Old!"

"Fine, a hot 25 years young woman! My woman!" Tommy held her face.

"He isn't attracted to me, a fat pregnant woman."

"Trust me, he hasn't stop looking you up and down since the beginning."

"Tommy, please, he's a boy, you can't be jealous!"

"Of Connor! NO!" Kim took his hands and leaned up to kiss him. Tommy brought one hand up to caress her face as they kissed. "I love you."

"I know." Tommy smiled and kissed her again. Tommy felt a tug on his leg. He stopped kissing Kimberly and looked down.

"Mommy, Daddy! I want some juice," Madison said. Tommy lifted Madison up into his arms.

"I better go check on Trisha."

"You should be resting," Tommy said.

"I am!" Tommy stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Love you." Kim smiled at him.

"Love you too." She kissed his cheek before she gave Madison a kiss. Mackenzie followed Kimberly. Kimberly carried her upstairs.

A little of a week later, Friday afternoon, Kira got a letter about going to a recording studio and do a video for her song. She was so excited that she wanted to tell everyone. She went into the Cyberspace café to find her friends. Trent was working and too busy with customers to listen to her. Ethan was on his computer in his other world talking with his soul mate. Kimberly decides to use her bracelet to talk to the rest. Kimberly was in the lab helping Hayley do some work on the Assault vehicle. Tommy was dealing with Parent-Teacher conference about Trisha, he decided to take the twins with him.

"Okay, Connor, you ready?"

"Yea." Just as the machine powered up, Connor released some electrical currents, firing his hair. Kira beeped into the lab.

"Hey, anybody there?"

"Kira, is there something wrong?" Kimberly asked shifting Sydney in her lab as she brought her up on screen. "Are you under attack?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to someone, I have got some really big.."

"Kira, you shouldn't be using the bracelets for personal use," Hayley said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll just tell you later."

"Kira, wait.."

"No, it wasn't that important. Bye."

"Bye." Kimberly looked back at Connor and held back her laugh. Sydney pointed. Connor looked up at his hair.

"Does it look that bad?" They all laughed. Kira went off to the record company, Tones Records. The produces makes her total change her style and music, but says, if she trust him, he will make her a true star.

>  
>

Next morning, after Saturday morning breakfast with the grandparents. They came early and brought food. They took the children for the weekend after breakfast leaving the household quiet and peaceful for the happy couple. Tommy and Kimberly laid on the couch.

"You hear that?" Kim raised her head from Tommy's neck and looked around.

"What?"

"Peace," Tommy said. "No screaming Trisha, no crying Sydney for Mommy or Daddy, the twins not running around the house. The dogs not barking at them.. Just peace."

"Savor it all in, because they will be back Sunday night."

"Shhh...don't ruin it. Don't ruin this moment, Beautiful." Kim laughed as she laid her head down as Tommy's arms went tightly around.

"This is nice. I'm glad Mom and Dad decided to take the girls this weekend," Kim said kissing his neck.

"Me too, they haven't done it in months. 2 days just us. Just the 2 of us."

"Like the beginning before you decided to go and get me pregnant."

"As I recall it, you came to me pregnant."

"And who's fault was that mister?"

"Oh, so it all comes back to me?"

"Duh! You and your sperm." Tommy kissed her head.

"Just relax. Relax. Breath in, breath out" Kim sighed and hugged him tighter. "Just relax."

"Weren't you suppose to go down to the docks and get that crate to help Hayley figure out how to power up the Triassic powers for Connor."

"Shit!" Tommy groaned. "You had to go and ruin it!" Kim laughed. "I'll get it later."

"Didn't Hayley like need it yesterday?" Tommy groaned and sat them up. Kimberly was teasing with Tommy, her kisses missing his lips moving around his face and neck. She pulled him down on her as they laid back to the couch, the opposite way. Tommy smiled as they kissed again. Breath coming in short quickly supply as mouths were locked in a heated passion. Tommy pulled away and latched on to her neck. When he bit down, Kim giggled. Tommy loved and hated how she left him with her marks of passions too often, as a high school teacher, it was getting annoying explaining to Principal Randall about the make-up on his collar to cover it up.

"Hey, we should get up and go down to the docks." Kim said rubbing the back of his head. Tommy had her nightgown front open.

"I'll go. You rest."  
"I'm pregnant not helpless."

"Stay off your feet. Doctor Walker believes that's why your back is hurting so much lately."

"Actually a little exercise doesn't hurt."

"I said stay."

"Walking could.."

"You need to rest." He kissed her nose.

"Seems like the only thing I do is rest lately."

"Well, don't make me pull my husband card out." Kim huffed.

"Like that works." Tommy kissed her nose again before slipping and taking her lips again.

"Or I can get Doctor Walker on the phone." Kim groaned and moved her face away as he went to kiss her again. Tommy got her chin. He smiled and got up. Tommy slid on his shoes. Kim went to sit up, but he held her chest. "What did I just say?"

"I want something to drink."

"Then ask. I'll get it." He kissed her forehead. "What would my wife like?"

"Orange juice with cranberry juice. Oh, and whatever left from breakfast!" Tommy rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Tommy got the crate and was attacked by Tyrannodrones. Kira came by the house after Tommy was gone. Kimberly was doing some laundry.

"Hey, Kira."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Kira went to helping her fold some clothes.

"Would you change yourself to become what you always dreamed?"

"Change, how so?"

"Like a complete 180?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I made this video."  
"You made a video! That's great, Kira!" They hugged.

"Yea, well, when you see it, you might not think so."

"Why?"

"It's not me. Where is Dr. O?"

"He went to get some crate for Hayley."

"I want your opinion, honest one."

"You know I that what I would do. Come, let's go check it out downstairs in the lab."

"Okay." Kimberly and Kira went downstairs. Hayley was already working on setting up for when Tommy comes back.

"Morning, Hayley."

"Morning you two." Kira holds up the CD.

"What's that?" Connor said coming into the lab with Ethan and Dr. O, carrying a heavy crate. Ethan struggled on his end of the crate when Connor let go to see what Kira was about to load into the computer.

"Okay, I made this video and I want your honest opinion about it."

"Okay." Kimberly sat down and loaded it. Everyone stared at the screen, not really knowing what to say.

"Well?"

"It's..really...something," Tommy said.  
"Yea, yea," Ethan said. "Really." Kim made a face.

"Kimberly?"

"Kira, I love your music. But that...It's...it's not..."

"That is not you," Connor said bluntly.

"Yea, exactly."

"So you all hate it?"

"The concept is not you," Kimberly said. "Your music doesn't need to be like that. Your style is what makes your music, not that."

"Yea, your style, your music, it's great just like it is, don't change it," Connor said. Kira smiled.

"Thanks." They all went their ways doing whatever they had to do Saturday. Ethan went to talk more with his soul mate. Connor went to practice soccer, while Kira and Trent went back to the café. Hayley worked on the loading the titanium piece into the computer. Tommy helping. They had been working for nearly 2 hours straight. Kim groaned.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Tommy asked looked up from the screen.

"Just kicking again," she said rubbing her stomach. Tommy touched her stomach to calm the baby, it only seem to work when he would touched and talked to the baby with her, the baby would slow it's kicking and punching.

"There, finish. The Triassic Mega Rover will be more powerful than it ever was before."

"Great job, Hayley," Tommy said. Tommy stood up and pulled out some lines.

"What are you doing?"

"Come." Kimberly stood up. She walked over to the table.

"Hey, wha..what's are you doing?" She laughed as he lifted her up.

"Lay down."  
"Oh, this again."

"It's time we find out for sure." Tommy pressed the white patches to her belly. Kira, Ethan and Connor came down into the lab.

"What's going on?"

"Hayley, would you set the monitor?"

"Sure." She loaded it up and all of a sudden, the lab was filled with an heartbeat.

"Oh, is that it?" Kira asked pointing to the outline.

"Yea, that's him." Tommy did a zoom in.

"Man, he's big." Kim laughed.

"Is he really a he?" Trent asked.

"Trying to tell," Tommy said as he tried to do another angle.

"He's has been very difficult to tell lately."

"Can you tell for sure?" Kira asked.

"Kim is about 18 weeks, now." Hayley went to help Tommy. Hayley looked closer.

"Oh, yea, that's a boy," she said. She pointed out the key feature. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I was right," Connor said. Tommy rubbed Kim's belly. After a minute, Kim felt a tight pain.

"Can I sit up, now?"

"Of course." Tommy helped her. He rubbed her back. All of a sudden, the computer went off. Zeltrax appeared in his new assault vehicle. Kira, Connor and Ethan morph to go handle Zeltrax with Trent.

"Tommy, maybe only you can get through to Smitty," Kimberly said as they watched the rangers not doing a good job.

"I have to try." He kissed her before he morphed and left. Tommy is able to jump into the assault vehicle. "Smitty, this ends today!"

"My thoughts exactly Tommy!" Zeltrax attacked him.

"You took everything from me!"

"We were friends, Smitty, you took care of my girls! I would never.."

"Liar!" Zeltrax blasted him.

"Smitty, I don't want to do this. We can end this now!" Tommy said, their swords the only thing between them.

"I am Zeltrax!" Zeltrax pushed Tommy away. "And you are right. It does end today, I don't worry about your wife. I'll take care of her." They battled.

Connor called for the Triassic Rover and defeats the ground vehicle. He came down to find Ethan and Kira.

"Where's Dr. O?"

"He went to deal with Zeltrax." They all looked up to see the assault aircraft start to explode. Kim sat up in the lab and clinch her chest.

"Dr. O!" They thought they lost him.

"NOO!" Kira falls to her knees. Kim closes her eyes, but she smiles as she opens her eyes and see the Black Ranger walking toward the rangers holding his shoulder. Tears rolled down her face, but she was happy. Hayley touches her shoulder.

"Dr. O?"

"Everything is fine."

Kimberly stood up as Tommy came into the lab. She rushed to him and they hugged.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tommy kissed her head.

"Trust me, I know I don't want to."

"I love you." He held her face.

"I love you too, Beautiful." They kissed.

**_Going on vacation for the July celebration. Going to Atlantic City! YAY! Much gambling to do with friends and family and hopefully some big bucks will come my way. Wish me luck! Only a few more chapter to go! So expect more come Tuesday or Wednesday!_**


	27. Chapter 26

Kira talked with Kimberly on a new video production. Kimberly smiled.

"That means, shopping." Kira nodded with excitement. They went to the store for a quick spree, Trent was getting the camera to do the filming for the video.

"So, what do you want?"

"Something funky?"

"Funky? I got it." Kimberly held up some jeans and a top.

"You sure you don't do this professionally?"

"I would love to."

"Oh, if I didn't tell you, thanks for the gift."

"What gift?"

"The one you made Connor get for me."

"I didn't.."

"I know. But thank you anyway." Kim smiled. Kimberly helped her set up the shot, as the guys helped her make a new music video set-up. Kira was giving a change to perform outside.

>  
>

Tuesday, Connor was walking down the halls of school with Trent and Ethan, when he saw Krista.

"Wow, now that is a babe."

"Connor, maybe you should stick with.."

"Yea, Krista is a little out your league," Trent said. "She really deep and passionate."

"Hey, so can I be! I'm deep!"

"Yea, but she..."

"No, now that is the future Mrs. Connor McKnight."

"And Mrs. O?"

"Well, Mrs. O is well, let's just say until that happens, I might as well, not miss this chance." He walked over to Krista. Krista was very environmental, and wants to save this tree. Krista sees through Connor's fake act of interest. Krista has set up an protest over Principal's Randall's plan to cut down the tree and make a parking lot.

At the last period, Tommy let the class go early since they had breeze through the discussion. Kimberly walked in with the girls. She had been shopping for the nursery and Sydney's new bed. Tommy had already started the construction of the new room, which would be take about 3 weeks, but that was almost 2 weeks ago. So with the constant pounding and drilling, Kimberly couldn't take it anymore and had to get out of the house.  
"Daddy!" Trisha ran to him.

"What are you all doing here!" Tommy lifted her up. Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips. He put Trisha down to finish packing up his papers.

"Kira told me about this tree being cut down."

"Oh, right, Principal Randall wants to make it into a parking lot." The twins holding on to his legs. Tommy patted their heads and took Sydney.

"That is so wrong."

"Want to go to the protest?"

"Lead the way." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and they went down to the protest. Tommy and Kimberly laughed as Devin jumped up to tied to the tree as a bulldozer was being brought down.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan said as Connor appeared.

"What, I want to protest to save this very ancient and sacred tree."

"Dude, when did you get interested in trees?"

"I'm not! I just have to pretend to be interested that's the only way Krista would..."

"If you not serious about saving this tree, then leave, becauseI don't need you." Krista walked away.

"You know it is said that this tree is grown above a spring of life."

"What's that Mommy?"

"Like a fountain of water, but very special water."

"Uh oh, here comes, Principal Randall," Tommy said handing Sydney back to Kimberly.

"Okay okay, everyone leave now!" Principal Randall yelled.

"Maybe we can talk about this.."

"Dr. Oliver, I suggest you help get these students out of here, now."

"We are not leaving!" Krista said. "You cannot kill this tree."

"This tree will be cut down, today!" The bulldozer moved forward. Krista stood in front of the tree. Kimberly hold Trisha and twins back out of the way. Connor ends up saving Krista.

"I think everyone should leave before someone gets hurt," Tommy said to Principal Randall. She looked up and down Tommy.

"Fine, but this is not over." Everyone starts to leave. Poor Devin is left behind.

Devin sees Zeltrax gathering sap from the tree to heal himself. Zeltrax tells Devin to find the rangers and tell them he is looking for them. Devin gets frees and run away. Zeltrax is able to change the tree into the Deadwood Monster. Kira, Ethan and Trent were at the Cyberspace café and overhear Devin tell Cassidy about Zeltrax. Connor was walking around with Krista. He was trying to convince he wasn't just a stupid jock. They arrived to the Café to over this too.

"We should go back to the tree!"

"Krista wait, maybe we should just let the Power Rangers handle it."

"No, there isn't any time.

"Krista, just wait."

"Are you too afraid to help, Connor? Gosh, I thought you were different." She walks out. Connor rushes with the rest to tell Dr. O that Zeltrax is back. Hayley informs them that Zeltrax used the life force from beneath the tree to revive himself and create the monster from the tree. Connor looks down as they see Krista on screen.

"Connor, what's wrong?"

"I just don't, maybe I shouldn't have ever become a Ranger. I mean, look at Krista, she has more passion aboutaz freakingtree. I mean, all I seem to care about is soccer. Maybe I just don't make a good ranger."

"Connor, doubting yourself like this won't help. You have to believe in yourself, believe that you can make anything happen and you will." Tripotiods appeared. The rangers minus Trentmorphed to deal with them. Tommy goes into battle to show the rangers how to deal with the Tripotiods by using their dino gem power. Elsa and the White Ranger appear. Trent morphs to help. Tommy has to deal with Zeltrax. The rangers are able to destroy the Deadwood Monster into pieces, but Zeltrax, having lost to Tommy again, steals a piece. Zeltrax takes Krista, who was left heartbroken from the lost of the tree. Zeltrax is able to bring the piece of the Deadwood Monster to life, however Connor is able to take his Triassic Rangerto a higher power and creates new armor. He was able to save Krista.

Next day after school, Krista puts together a gathering to plant a new tree. She gives the honor over to Connor to put the new tree into the open pit.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tommy shouted as he came into the house. Kim groaned.

"We are moving out."

"What?"

"From 9 am until 6 pm, they are here! They are here and they are making noise!" Tommy looked at his very upset wife.

"They are almost done."

"I don't care! My babies and I can't take this anymore!"

"Fine, I'll get you a motel until they finish. I'll just stay here."

"You do that." She went to go upstairs.

"Did your mother wake up on the wrong side of the bed after naptime?"

"I heard that!" Kim yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I love you!"

"Yea yea!" Kim yelled back down.

Dr. Oliver was teaching the class on volcanoes. It had been a little over a week later. Tommy informed his class that tomorrow, Friday, he would be having a sub teaching. He always announces the National Detonation Man Video Game Competition at Hayley's Cyberspace café and the current champion, Ethan, would be there to defend this Saturday.

"Dr O, who's gonna be the sub?" Kira asked. Connor beside her.

"Yea, please, say it won't be Dr. Mercer." Tommy laughed.

"It's not."

"Why are you taking off tomorrow?"

"I need to take a day off and find Zeltrax before he does any more damage. Don't worry, I think you'll like the sub." Tommy gets into his jeep and drives away. Kimberly was rubbing her temples as the girls were playing with the watch tv on in their motel room. Tommy arrived with Trisha.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Tommy kissed her head as she was sitting by the window.

"Like crap, baby moving all afternoon. I'm hot, it's stuffy in here! I can't take it in here!" Kim shifted in her chair. The girls started jumping on their bed, as Sydney slept on the other bed. "GIRLS SIT!" Madison and Mackenzie sat down quickly.

"Why don't I take us all out for dinner?"

"So the girls can act up in public?"

"Girls will you be good for Mommy and Daddy, right girls?"

"YAY!"

"I mean be super good."

"Yes, Daddy."  
"Yes, Daddy," Mackenzie repeated.

"See, they'll be good." Kim looked at him. "I'll called for some seats." Kim stood up and hugged him. Tommy wrapped his arm around her as he got a phonebook. "It'll be okay, just a few more weeks in this place."

"I miss our home."

"Me too, I miss our bed." Tommy kissed the top of her head sharing a motel room with 4 screaming girls and trying to get some work done was rather difficult. Tommy found himself going back to the house and deal with that noise than Trisha or Sydney when they are in one those fits.

The next day, Tommy was searching the woods for Zeltrax. The sub, Dr. Morton taught the class about volcanoes, since that was his expertise. He tells the class that Reefside was built over a volcano. After class, Elsa and several tyrannodrones kidnap Dr. Morton. It was the following day when the Horn Rimmed Monster appears. It tries to erupt the volcano. Trent has to stay and protect the people inside the Cyberspace café. The rangers are able to defeat the Horn Rimmed Monster before it could destroy the city. Ethan loses his title of champion to Devin. Ethan heartbroken, but everyone warned him he was too confident.


	28. Chapter 27

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. To Devin, sorry, but I already promised my babe, that the first son will be named Nathaniel or James after him, but thanks for the idea of a boy's name. I really like Zion. I might steal that and use it later. On to the story. Enjoy!_

Tommy covered Kimberly's eyes as he walked her upstairs. It was February now. Kimberly was very, very happy. Tommy had brought her and the girls home finally. The girls were right behind them. Tommy knew he would have to help out to hurry the process up. So after working on his students papers, he did overtime, late nights getting the nursery blue for the boy and the fourth bedroom upstairs. With Trisha being so mad with constant whining about not getting her own room like the old house in the beginning, Kimberly and Tommy agreed reluctantly. Tommy caved in and gave the room to her, much to Kim's dislike.

"Okay, on the count of 3. 1-2-" Kim pulled her hands down and smiled. They were in the nursery.

"Wow, pretty!" Madison said.

"So much blue!" Trisha said.

"Your room is ready so go see," Tommy said to Trisha. Trisha ran down the hall "Well, do you like it?" Unlike the nurseries before, since they always knew it was going to be a little girl, Tommy and Kimberly had pink and purple walls. Now, with a boy, the room was white walls, with blue and white decorations. Sea items like starfish, boats, ducks, birds all around the room. Stars and moons decorations, along with a brand new baby crib, that is now wooden, not white. And a teddy bear handing from the blue and white sail. Kimberly laughed as she picked up a toy from the stackers.

"You did all of this?" Tommy nodded. Kimberly went to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Kim touched the music mobile. Tommy kissed her head.

"Of course, my son only gets the best." Kim held his face as tears rolled down her face. "Now, come on, Beautiful. No crying yet." They hugged.

Trisha's room was done over the way she wanted it. Though it was small, only enough room for her bed, dresser, side table and desk. But it was a huge change from the nearly second master bedroom she shared with twins.

"It's small!" Kimberly walked into the room. Kim smiled and nodded patting her head.

"I told you princess, it wouldn't be big."

"I don't want it!" Trisha said as she got off her bed.

"Trisha Rose Oliver, you begged and begged for this room! You cried for hours, now you don't want it? Tough, it's yours now."

"I don't want it!"

"Come Maddy, come Mackenzie," Kim said. Kimberly simply walked out carrying Sydney. The twins followed her to see their room.

"Daddy, I want my old room."

"Princess, I'm sorry, but Sydney, Maddy and Mackenzie have that room now. This is your room. Daddy brought you, your own tv." Tommy handed over the pink remote. Trisha took it and pressed the button. Tommy sat her to the bed and sat beside her.

"But I don't want it, I don't want to be alone."

"But you are a big girl now. Please, for Daddy. Mommy will be so upset if you don't. We don't want Mommy sad right?" Trisha nodded.

"What about the monsters?"

"What monsters? Oh, baby, there aren't any monster in your room."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Daddy?"

"You don't want to try your new room tonight?" Trisha shook her head. "What if Daddy stays with you?" Trisha shrugged. "Daddy will stay until you fall asleep, okay, princess." Trisha nodded. Tommy kissed her head. "Come on." Trisha jumped into his arms. Tommy carried her into the old room. Sydney had to have her Minnie Mouse decorations go with the twins' theme of fairies and flowers. But somehow Tommy got it to work.

Since it was Friday, Tommy decided to barbecue for the family.

Tommy was plating some hotdogs when Kimberly grabbed the chair for support. He quickly grabbed her by the waist. Kira was watching the twins on their swing set with Trent. Ethan was having fun playing a video game against Trisha. Hayley took over Kim's job, when she was told her she didn't feel good. Hayley made her go sit down.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little tightness."

"Tightness?"

"It's nothing, Tommy." He helped her sit down. Tommy kneeled down before her. "I get them all the time now, you know that."

"Braxton-Hicks, not the real thing, right?"

"Trust me, you know when it's the real deal."

"He's just getting comfortable," Tommy said rubbing her belly "Aren't you my son, you are just trying to find the right spot in Mommy. It's getting tight in there for you! Isn't it, my poor baby, wants to come out and play with Daddy." Kim shook her head. Tommy had been talking to her belly since the day she told him she was pregnant again. It never seems to amaze her how such a strong and powerful man can be reduced to babytalk and not be one bit embarrassed. With all pregnancies it was the same. But now that they knew it was a boy, Tommy talked more and more to her belly. Sometimes even addressing her belly first before anything else. Kimberly gets sometimes annoyed to wake up and find him stroking and talking to her belly. But watching that, she falls in love with him all over again. He went and got her a pillow.

"You know, just because he can hear us, doesn't mean he wants to hear you all the time." Tommy was making faces and just baby noises to her belly. Kim finally had enough. "Get back to cooking, I'm hungry!" Kim shoved his head away.

"You treat me so badly wife." She pulled his head back and they kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dr. Mercer won the Greenleaf award. Trent was congratulating him. Trent suggested to his dad about allowing the Rangers in to help. Together, maybe they can create a real cure and defeat the evil Mesogog. Cassidy and Devin came to do an interview. Dr. Mercer had flashes of how Mesogog was created. Trent could see this and ushered Cassidy and Devin out. During a battle the evil White Ranger find himself weakened. The rangers return to the lab to figure out what is next. Hayley informs them that the white gem can no longer support 2 white rangers. One of the white rangers can no longer exist. Trent at his dad's greenhouse, gets the call from Hayley where she explains this to him. The evil White Rangers appears for the final battle against Trent. The battle was intense, but in the end, Trent is able to destroy the evil clone and join the rangers in battle against another creation of the Deadwood Monster and Skortch. The rangers are able to defeat the monster.

Down at the Wind Academy, now instructors, Shane, Tori and Dustin are putting their students through a training exercise. Miles away at the Abysss of Evil, some construction was going on. Lothor is able to escapes. Sensei Kanoi, Lothor in disguise, convince the former rangers, Dustin, Shane and Tori to takes up their morphers become rangers. The morphers are evil and put them under the control of Lothor.

In the Dino Thunder lab, Kimberly was looking over some system.

"Tommy, didn't Hayley install some new systems?"

"Yea, yesterday, why?"

"There aren't working."

"What?"

"See." Tommy tries to get the system.

"I'll call Hayley." Back at the Cyberspace, Hayley left Trent in charge after she got a call from Tommy. Kira was at the bar helping Trent with some homework, when a young man walked in. It turned out to be Blake, a famous motor cross rider and former power ranger. Blake invites Kira to a race.

Hayley is able to point out to the couple that the whole state of California is covered with a blanket of evil.

"What could be causing this?"

"I don't know, I need to run more test. But whatever it is, it's big trouble." Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

At the Wind Academy, Lothor attacks with the Ninja Rangers. Hunter is called in by Cam to help out. Blake about to start his race is called by his brother Hunter and leaves the race. Kira and the rest are contacted by their bracelets. Evil Ninja Rangers are attacking the city with Lothor. Shocked, the rangers race into battle to stop the evil rangers. Mesogog and Elsa watching the battle is surprised by the rangers retreat. Elsa is sent down to get the Ninja rangers to join forces.

"I can't believe they are evil," Kira said.

"Look, nothing is always has it seems," Kimberly said.

"Kim's right," Tommy said. "We are going to need some help."

"From where?" Tommy only knows one person to help them, Cam.

Cam, Hunter and Blake head to the Abyss of Evil. Ninja Rangers storm into the Cyberspace café and challenge the Dino Thunder rangers.

Hunter, Blake and Cam appear but goes to Ninja Rangers side. Kira recognizes why she knew Blake. Cam gives the evil Ninja new power discs. After the spell was taken off, all the rangers return to the lab. Elsa, Zurgane, a monster, triptoids, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones and various defeated monsters appear and await battle. The Ninja and Dino Thunder rangers team up and are able to defeat all. Everyone was happy to find life returned back to normal.

"Oh, my race. We should all go."

"Yea!" The race begins with everyone cheering on Blake. He wins the race, earning him his national title.

Tommy stood at the doorway to the back door, watching his girls playing in the backyard with the dogs. Kimberly with them. Tommy smiled. Kim looked up from swinging Madison around. She smiled at him.

"Daddy! Come play!" Tommy walked out the house. They all ran around, Tommy getting chased by his girls. He picked up Trisha and spun her around. It took a while, but finally the girls got Tommy to the ground, with help from the sneaky Kimberly. Tommy rolled around with them, tickling and kissing them off. Kimberly ended up being pulled down. They all laid on the ground looking up at the sky. Mackenzie pointing out the clouds.

"A monkey!"

"No, a bunny!"

"Monkey!"

"Bunny!"

"I think it's a horse!"

"DADDY!" Kim shook her head. Tommy put his arm around Kim, she moved closed to his. They stared at each other. Tommy mouthed, 'I Love You'. Kim moved grass from his face and kissed him.

"I love you too." They kissed again.

"Mommy, what do you see?" Trisha asked.

"A beautiful family."

"I don't see that!" Tommy laughed.

"Well, I do," Tommy said kissing Kim's forehead.


	29. Chapter 28

It was now, February 24th, Trisha's 7th birthday. Tommy and Kimberly decided to let the professionals handle the party as they had a little tit city built in the park for the celebration. Kimberly had made the plans since February started. Not wanting to deal with cooking, only getting presents. They got home a little bit after sunset. Mackenzie was playing with her new toy. Sydney was banging with her toys. Kimberly was putting away some clothes, when Tommy came in carrying the huge bears and dolls inside from the car. Kimberly rubbed her belly another round of Braxton-Hicks today. Kimberly sat on Trisha's bed. Tommy saw that.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you just..."

"Sure." She stood up and walked out.

"Mommy, okay?" Trisha asked.

"Yea. Did you have a fun birthday?" Trisha nodded.

"Will you sleep in your room tonight?" Trisha nodded. "Alone?"

"But.."

"Please, Daddy needs to stay with Mommy tonight alone."

"Why?"

"Mommy needs Daddy tonight. Daddy wants Mommy to feel better."

"Okay. But will you come if I call?"

"Of course." Tommy kissed her head. "Happy birthday, princess."

"Thanks Daddy." They hugged.

"Give Daddy a kiss." Trisha kiss him quickly. "That's not a kiss!"

"Daddy! NO!" Tommy started tickling her and putting slopping kisses all over her. Madison came in to see what was all the screaming about. Tommy grabbed her and did the same. Mackenzie got caught too. Sydney, the only sane one, stayed in her bed at first, but then climbed down. Tommy laid in a pile his girls over him, trying to tickle him, as he got them. Tommy grabbed Sydney and played with her as well. Tommy put his girls to bed. He closed the bedroom door behind him. Kimberly was in bed on her side. She hasn't slept on her back for almost 3 months. It wasn't good for the baby, but more important, she hated it. She hated looking down and slowly seeing her feet disappear. Tommy undid his shoes and was about to sling them into the closet.

"You know better." Tommy stopped right before he was about to release them. He walked over to the closet and put them away. He came out from their bathroom in just some boxers. Tommy tosses his pants and shirt across the basket. "You know better."

"How do you do that?" Tommy said putting them down into the basket. Kimberly was laying on her side facing away from him. She laughed.

"I am your wife, I know you." Tommy slipped on his shirt and pants. He got into bed behind him. Kimberly turned over and laid to his chest. They kissed.

Mesogog decides to take Dr. Mercer's bad dreams and inflict the same on the rangers. Elsa monitors all the rangers. She was most disgusted to find the happy couple smiling and kissing. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as they went to sleep. Tommy started having a nightmare about dealing with a monster and Kimberly being in labor in the middle of the battle.

_With the battle between the Black Ranger and Plant monster. Kimberly sat there frightened and slight contractions. With every contraction, the ground shook because of the battle. She felt as if she was on the verge of the baby coming. Kimberly rolled to her side in pain. _

_"No," she whispered holding her stomach. 'I can't lose you, I can't lose my son!' she thought, as Tommy tried to deal with the monster. How he was in the middle of battle boggled him. _

_"Kim, hang on!" _

_"Is the Black Ranger worried about his wife," the monster taunted. Kimberly was backing away from the battle. Tommy was knocked backward, as the monster went to Kimberly. "Mesogog will make your son a great addition to our forces." _

_"Never," Kim said. She held her stomach. "OW!" _

_"Does it hurt? Do you want your Black Ranger? I can help you. Take all the pain away. Just ask me." Kimberly arched her back and screamed. "Your son will destroy the world!" _

_"Stay away from my wife and our son!" Tommy appeared and attacked the monster. Tommy defeats the monster. _

Tommy sat up quickly.

"Whoa, Tommy, what's wrong?" Kim sat up beside him.

"I shouldn't have had that 2nd hot dog with everything on." Kim smiled. They kissed. Tommy quickly rubs her belly and head. "You okay? The baby is fine? Are you okay?"

"Yea. Yes."

"No contractions right?"

"No, baby, what's wrong?" Kim touched his face as she giggled.

"Something... that dream was too real." She kissed him.

"It was just dream, now go to sleep." Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

Elsa moved on to Kira, as Tommy and Kimberly hugged each other and laid back down. Elsa attacks the other rangers, Connor had a little probably but was able to come out of it once Kira and Ethan helped him.

Next morning, they all stopped by the Cyberspace. Connor every excited about the weekend being here. On the couch, they found Trent snoozing. They all laughed at him.

>

>

>

>

Tommy sat in his chair, holding Sydney, she had a fever all day and Kimberly was getting worried more now. Kimberly had to keep the girls away from in order to keep whatever Sydney had contained, though she knew that would be a little impossible as they continued to run around the house, breathing on Sydney, letting her sneeze and cough on them as well. It had been a few days now dealing with Sydney's cold. Kimberly came downstairs after putting Trisha to bed. It was almost 9 pm.

"How is she?" Tommy rubbed Sydney's back and head.

"Still hot."

"Maybe we should try another bath or..."

"She'll be fine, Beautiful, it's just a cold."

"Trisha or the twins never got colds or fevers like this." Kimberly hated her children getting sick, what parent would. Tommy knew that. She always got very concerned, almost obsessed with getting them well fast. It was as if every time, her heart breaks to see her children sick, Tommy knew it and felt the same. The helplessness of a parent when their child is ill is very torturest.

"It's going to be okay." Tommy knew he had to stay calm for Kim's sakes. Kim kissed Sydney's head. Tommy had her asleep against his chest, in just a diaper with a small blanket around her. Tommy made Kim go to bed. She had Sydney all day, since she first noticed the fever and having that on her mind wasn't good for her or the baby. Little Nathaniel (Or James) needed Mommy calm, if not, he would express that dislike with rounds of punches and kicks. Kim could always tell when she was getting a little too excited or worried, her son would give her his little warnings.

Tommy carried Sydney around the house later that night, she was fussing, unwilling to go to bed again.

"God, your still burning up." Tommy shook her as she moved her head and refused her juice bottle. "Please, Sydney!"

"NO!" She yelled and started crying, Trisha came out her bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Princess go back to bed." Tommy was trying to get Sydney to stop crying so the rest of the house wouldn't wake up.

"What's wrong with Sydney?"

"She's not feeling good."

"Can I help?"

"No, just go to bed, princess."

"Can I go sleep with Mommy?"

"Go." Tommy patted her head as she passed. Tommy closed the bedroom door as Kim woke up and helped Trisha get under the covers with her. Tommy went to the phone. He dialed the one person he knew he could help.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Tommy? It's 1 in the morning! What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is the baby coming? Is Kim..."

"Mom, it's okay! It's okay! It's Sydney."

"Sydney! Oh! Kim told me little Syd was running a high fever. Have you tried a bath?"

"Kim did that already. She got medicine from the doctor but still no change, Mom. It's been 2 days, what can we..what can I do?"

"Tommy, son, sometimes, these things happen. You got many colds when you were baby and...your father and I just had to wait it out. Don't worry, Sydney will get better. She will. Try another bathe, and her medicine with some juiceand just hold her close."

"Thanks, Mom."

"And son..."

"Yea, Mom."

"Don't ever call me at 1 in the morning and scare me to death like this." Tommy laughed.

"Sorry. Of course, Mom. Goodnight."

"Night, son. I'll come by in the morning with a special remedy if nothing has changed."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, son. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom.. Bye." Tommy clicked off his phone. He looked down at Sydney. "How about a bathe?" He kissed her head.

Tommy ran some water in the sink and settled Sydney in it. Sydney cried at first, but then allowed the water to soothe and cool her down. Tommy dressed her into a nightgown and went to the sofa chair. He wrapped them in a blanket tightly. Tommy and Sydney fell asleep in that chair. Kimberly woke up the next morning and felt the bed.

"Tommy?" Trisha moaned. Kimberly got up and slipped on her robe. The sight of Tommy asleep in the chair with Sydney touched her heart. Kim went over to them. She touched Sydney's head and she smiled. Tommy woke up.

"Hey."

"Morning," Kim said. "You did it."

"What?"

"Her fever is gone." Tommy placed his chin to her head. It was no longer warm. "You did it."

"No, we did it." Kimberly bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Just a few more chapters to go people!  
__Kim goes into early labor, will the baby survive?  
__Can Mesogog defeat Tommy and take his family as his prize?  
__Will the rangers defeat this evil foe and save the world?_

_All that and more to come!_


	30. Chapter 29

It was March now, Tuesday, March 15th. Tommy was just about to leave school, when Connor found him.

"Hey, Dr. O, canyou sign this permit for me?"

"What's it about?"

"It's allows me to practice with the others in the mornings. Please!"

"Sure, Connor." Tommy took a quick second to sign it.

"Thanks Dr. O!" Connor ran out.

Tommy got home to hear yelling and screaming. Kimberly came out from the hallway carrying a screaming Trisha. Trisha tore herself from Kimberly and ran to Tommy. She held Tommy's legs and buried her face into his pant leg.

"What happened?"

"Your darling daughter broke the statue."

"The statue!" Kim nodded.

"I didn't mean to Daddy!" Tommy sighed and put his bags down. Trisha was lifted up into his arms.

"How did she...?"

"She used a chair."

"Trisha Rose Oliver, you know better! Daddy told you not to touch that statue!"

"But why! The wall moved."

"You shouldn't have touched it."

"But you and Mommy always touch it!" Tommy looked at her.

"Because Mommy and I can. That is for grown-ups, not a spoiled little princess." Tommy pointed to her chest and stomach. "No dessert tonight or all this week."

"WHY!"

"Because I said so! Upstairs to your room, now." Tommy kissed her cheek and put her down.

"But I did my homework!"

"Doesn't matter now princess. You are in trouble. Big trouble. Go." Trisha pouted and stomped upstairs. Kimberly leaned up against the doorway. She held her head. "Beautiful!" Tommy quickly caught her. He felt her forehead.

"You'rewarm!"

"I'm fine!" She held his arms to help steady herself. "Just a little lightheaded, it's nothing. Really."

"Let's go lay down."

"Dinner needs to be made and..."

"I'll do that." Tommy picked her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. "Where's Maddy and Mack?"

"Room, coloring, reading, whatever. Sydney has been weird since the baby talk."

"Baby talk?"

"I told her about the baby. She felt our baby boy move and kick in me."

"Is she okay?"

"I guess, she is looking at me funny now. We need to call to set up those classes again."

"Kim, we have had 4 children, now, don't you think we are set with the child birthing classes?"

"Doctor Walker still wants us doing those things."

"Fine. I'll call them, after I put you down for a short nap."

"All I seem to do is nap."

"Do you want me to call Doctor Walker?" Tommy settled her to the bed. Kim groaned. Tommy placed a pillow between her legs and for her belly. "Better?"

"A little." Tommy rubbed the tension in her back. He kissed cheek and forehead, as he used the tension balls against Kim's back, Doctor Walker suggest them long ago, when she was carrying the twins. Tommy waited and watched his wife. Tommy left Kimberly sleeping. Tommy found Sydney about to walk down the stairs.

"Whoa, baby!" Tommy quickly picked her up. "You know better! Not without your sister's help!" Sydney giggled as Tommy tickled her.

Tommy went to make dinner.

Tommy put the plates out and called the rest down to eat. Trisha sat in her chair pouting.

"If you don't stop that, then you can just go to your room."

"NO dinner!"

"Yep." Trisha unfolded her arms across her chest. "Go wake your mother."

"Why me!"

"Because I told you to." Trisha got up and stomped upstairs. "Trisha Rose Oliver, pick those damn..er...feet up now!" Mackenzie and Madison looked at their father as he corrected himself. They had smiles on their faces. Trisha did pick up her feet. Tommy kissed the twins' headsas he placed Sydney in the high chair. "Don't you two start with me." They covered their mouths with huge smiling, having heard their father curse. Trisha knocked on the door and found Kimberly in the bathroom puking.

"Mommy?" Trisha stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

"I'm fine, princess." Kimberly wiped her mouth. She had woke up from a terrible dream about losing the baby to Mesogog again. It had been a constant nightmare for a few weeks now.

"Daddy made dinner."

"Good." Kimberly stood up and brushed her teeth. Trisha took Kim's hand and pressed her head and hand to Kim's belly.

"Mommy when is the baby coming?"

"Soon, Trisha." Kim spit.

"Will he like me?"

"Of course." Kimberly put her toothbrush down after she finished.

"Will he love me?"

"From the moment he sees you." Kim patted her head and walked out the bathroom.

"You love me?" Kim quickly turned to her daughter and bent down to her level. She held her face and smiled.

"Every single day, from the first moment I saw you." Kimberly lifted Trisha up into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much. My beautiful, beautiful, baby girl." She rubbed her head against Trisha's head. Kim kissed her head. "Come, let's eat." Trisha smiled and kept her arms around Kim as they walked downstairs.

>  
>

Next morning, Trent and Ethan were helping Connor practice some soccer skills. Trent was able to steal the ball from Ethan and score.

"Whoa, dude! Where did you learn those moves from?"

"I played a little soccer myself." Principal Randall walks over and demands a permit. Connor happily pulls out his letter signed by Tommy.

"I see, Dr. Oliver has saved you once again." She walked away.

At the Hayley's Cyberspace, Trent's favorite artist, Carson Brady, was there signing comic books. Principal Randall came in claiming to be a big fan and gives him a special pen.

Next day, this pen was used to turn the rangers day inside out, turning them into a comic book. The ending to the comic book, shows the rangers in trouble. Trent was looking through it and was surprised to find Dr. Oliver asking for help. Trent looks ahead to see the rangers don't survive. Trent goes to Carson and together, they change the ending after Trent reveals to Carson that he is the white ranger and his friends needs his help. Trent is able to save the rangers. Carson reveals to Trent that all their work was sponsored by Antor Mercer, which surprised Trent, since his father didn't like his comic book and drawings in the beginning.

Friday morning, Tommy woke up to find Kimberly gone from the bed. Tommy went downstairs to find his wife playing with the dogs in the backyard, tossing balls around. She was sitting at the steps.

"Morning." Kim looked back.

"Morning," she said. Tommy took a seat beside her after she moved the baby monitor.

"Why are you up so early?" Tommy took a ball and tossed it for the dogs. Kim did the same when Jack brought back one.

"Couldn't sleep with a bouncing baby." Tommy reached over and pressed his hand to her belly. He could feel the baby's head as he pressed down.

"He is up, not down."

"He hasn't moved much."

"Still got time. Doctor Walker says sometimes babies don't move from breech until a month before delivery."

"I know. Trisha didn't rotate until Doctor Walker made her, remember. I can't believe that the twins were the easiest."

"Me either, especially when you see the devils now." Tommy tossed the ball again.

"They are not devils, you spoil them!"

"You spoiled Trisha!"

"You did first!"

"I did not!"

"Yea you have! You've been spoiling her since we brought her home!"

"She is daddy's first little girl."

"See." Kim tossed the ball as well. Ducky tackled Jack for it. Tommy laughed and tossed 2 balls. Mooshu got one, as Jack fought Ducky for the second one. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and kissed the side of her head.

At school, Ethan and Devin were playing 'Dragon Wars'. Principal Randall takes the cards. Elsa decided to make the Ruby Dragon into a monster to defeat the rangers. Tommy finds a depressed Ethan during class and then decides to help his student out by going to talk to Principal Randall at lunch break. Tommy walks into the office to see Principal Randall transform into Elsa. Elsa and Tommy battles. Students crowded around as they moved outside fighting. All the students gasp as their principal transforms into Elsa, then vanishes through an invisaportal.

Trent decides to help Ethan back and get the card from Elsa. He goes to Mesogog's island. He knew unlike the rest that Elsa was Principal Randall. Elsa and Trent battles and the Ruby Dragon is created. Elsa unleashes it on the rangers who were waiting on Trent in the woods. The rangers with Trent's help are about to defeat the monster.

They head back to school. Dr. Mercer comes and ask about the new principal job. Tommy wonders if Dr. Mercer is interested in taking up the job, but Trent protests, saying his father is a little too busy for that. Elsa sneaks the Ruby Dragon card into Mercer's pocket, so as he reaches to answer his cell phone it falls out. Ethan picks up the card.

"Hey, I know this card. How did you...?"

"I don't know. Is it yours, Trent?"

"No, Dad." Dr. Mercer could feel Mesogog coming. Tommy quickly grabbed his arm, as Dr. Mercer nearly collapsed.

"Anton, you don't look so well, let me.."

"I'm fine." Dr. Mercer walks away. "Just leave me alone." He begins to run as they follow. They found Dr. Mercer in a class room. Dr. Mercer collapses to his knees and Mesogog surfaces. Kira, Connor, Ethan and Dr. Oliver are stunned by this.

"You have betrayed me, son!"

"No, Dad, I wouldn't," Trent said.

"You lied to us!" Connor said. Dr. Mercer reappears.

"I'm sorry, Trent." His hand reaches up and he disappears into an invisiportal.

Kimberly sat on the couch with Sydney on her lap, as the rangers came by after school, minus Trent. Tommy had told her about Dr. Mercer being Mesogog and Elsa being Principal Randall.

"I knew I didn't like her for some reason."

"Beautiful, that's not the main concern here. Trent lied to us."

"He was protecting his father, Tommy."

"He lied to us! We are his teammates, he should have trusted us," Connor yelled. "How could he do that to us!"

"Calm down, Connor," Kim said. Tommy had his arm around Kimberly, his hand being held by Sydney's hands. She was playing with his hand.

"Kim's right. I am willing to give Trent a chance to explain himself. But, if he can't trust him, I'm going to ask him to give up his morpher."

"Where is Trent?"

"After school he disappeared, probably to go help Mesogog."

"He is not evil," Kira said. "Sure, he lied to us and had made mistakes, but who hasn't."

"Kira's right," Kim said. "We have to give him a chance, one chance."

"Fine."

"We'll all talk tomorrow, until then, you 3 go home and get some rest."\

>

>

>

>

Since it was Saturday, Tommy called for an early meeting. The rangers all arrived around 9 am. Kimberly opened the door for them.

"Morning, Mrs. Oliver."

"Morning, come in. I made breakfast, so I hope you all are hungry."

"Great," Connor said. They followed her into kitchen. Tommy was feeding Sydney some cereal. He was making funny noises and doing the airplane gameto help Sydney eat.

"Yum, yum, yum." Sydney smiled and ate. Tommy kissed Sydney and went back to feeding her.

"Wow, what a sight," Connor said. He laughed with Ethan. Kira simply smiled. Tommy cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Where is Trent?"

"He's not here yet."

"Didn't you call and tell him 9?" Kim asked getting more plates down from the cabinet.

"I'll go get him," Tommy said. Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head as he left.

"What would you 3 like to drink ?"

"I'll get it," Kira said taking the plates away. "You should be resting." Connor smiled as Kim was made to sit down.

"Have you been talking to my husband!"

"Mrs. O, he would inflict serious pain,serious pain, if we allowed you to wait on us," Ethan said. "You just sit."

"Well, help yourself to whatever you want." Connor made himself a huge plate. Kimberly went to feeding Sydney. Trisha came downstairs ready to go outside.

"Mommy can I have some more juice?"

"Go ahead." Mackenzie looked up from her empty plate. The last girl to finish up. Madison upstairs looking for her handheld video game to go outside with. "You too." Mack smiled as Ethan filled her juice cup with more milk.

The rangers ate, as Kimberly took the girls outside to play for a while. Madison was playing her video game as Trisha, Sydney and Mackenzie ran around with the dogs.

"Mommy, help." She moved beside Kimberly to help her. Kimberly pulled her to her lap and they played.

"Trisha watchoutSydney!" Trisha helped Sydney back to her feet after Ducky and Jack jumped up and pushed her down.

Inside the kitchen, Connor, Ethan and Kira were talking about how far they have come since becoming rangers. They waited until everyone had left the kitchen.

"I mean, who would believe how far we have come since we first meet?"

"Especially you two," Kira said getting some more juice.

"I have changed." Connor smiled as he remember his first battle with the Tyrannodrones and his last battled against Zeltrax to save Krista.

"Yea, you have!" They all smiled. "I'm still the same, though," Ethan said. "Just the smartest and coolest Blue Ranger." Connor and Kira looked at each other.

"Your head has definately swelled," Connor said. Ethan kicked his feet up on the table.

"Hey, but what about Dr. Oliver. Can you believe our science teacher was a legendary Power Ranger?" They all smiled as flashes of finding out Tommy was a former ranger and when he first morphed into the Black ranger.

"That is pretty sweet."

"It hasn't all been sweet. I mean, we almost lost Trent because of the white gem's spell," Kira said. "Don't you think he deserves one chance to explain himself?" Ethan and Connor nodded.

Tommy arrived with Trent. He found his wife and children outside playing.

"Where are they?"

"The lab," Kim said looking up from the video game. "Hey, Trent."

"Hey, Mrs. Oliver."

"Go on down, they are waiting." Tommy led the way. Trent finds the Rangers talking about him.

"I just can't believe he lied to us," Connor said.

"It hasn't been easy," Trent said. Trent told them how the white gem chose and how he discovered his father's secret. "I believe that my father could get rid of Mesogog. I promise him to keep that secret, because I felt like he could handle it. He's my father."

"I knew Dr. Mercer, Trent. He was, is a great friend. I understand your loyalty for him, but..if we can't trust you. We are not a team." A monster appeared on screen. Trent joins the rangers and ends up saving Connor from a powerful blow. As a team, the rangers defeated the monster and return back to Dr. Oliver's house.

"Good job, Trent," Kira said, as Ethan and her are congratulating him on a great job. Both Kira and Ethan vote Trent to the team. Dr. Oliver agrees and looks at Connor.

"Connor, how do you feel?"

"You know one of these days we are going to have to face Mesogog. Can you do that? Are you willing to do that? Will you help us and defeat him?" Connor asked. He wasn't too happy to find his friends and Dr. Oliver had opened their arms for Trent again so quickly after battle.

"If Mesogog's wins. I lose my father forever. I can't allow that. I won't. I will do whatever it takes to defeat Mesogog. It's the only way to save my father."

>

>

_Zeltrax kidnaps Kimberly! _

_Kimberly goes into labor...can Tommy reach her in time and save his son?_

_All that and more is next!_


	31. Chapter 30

With countless hours of searching and scanning with Hayley, Tommy paced around the lab. Kimberly Oliver, his wife being held captive by Zeltrax. Hayley and Tommy had just found out that Dr. Mercer and Mesogog were now separated and had started a plan to stop Mesogog's plan, but with Kim's captured all their attentions went to getting Kimberly back.

_Kimberly was coming back from grocery shopping. It was now April, April 15th, Friday. She had put the girls into the house and was about to bring the final bags inside, when Zeltrax appeared before you. Kimberly was trying to beat Tommy home from school, after she spent just a little longer at the mall than expected. Kim gasped at the sight of Zeltrax. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"What a beautiful home you have, Mrs. Oliver." _

_"What do you want!" _

_"You, and your son." Kim looked at her front door to see Trisha. _

_"Mommy!" _

_"Go back inside!" Zeltrax grabbed Kimberly. Tommy was pulling up to the driveway. _

_"Let her go!" _

_"Good day, Tommy!" They disappeared with Kimberly screaming. _

_"KIMBERLY!"_

Kimberly gasped as she woke up. She looked around the cage. She was very happy she didn't forget to put on the bracelet that Tommy made especially for her to contact him in case of any trouble. Though Zeltrax had tried to break it, it still was sending off a signal, faint, but in time, she prayed Hayley would be able to locate it. Kim rubbed her belly, the baby was jerking in her stomach.

"It's going to be okay. Daddy is coming."

"Yes, he is." Zeltrax walked up to her cage. "Food?" Zeltrax tossed the tray at her. Kim turned her head. "Must keep you alive until your husband comes, then I'll kill you." Kimberly threw the food back at him. "Feisty, I love it. Time for your show."

Tommy had a flashback of a few mornings back waking, sitting besides his wife, as she woke up from another nightmare breathing hard.

_Tommy just sat there, rubbing her back with his lips against her head._

_"Tommy, I just have this weird feeling something seriously bad is coming." _

_"Why?" _

_"It's evil and it's coming." _

_"Don't say that," Tommy said rubbing her head. He held her tightly. _

_"I'm scared." Kim's head buried into his chest. _

_"I'll always protect you. I'll always be there to save you. You believe me, right?" She nodded. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too, Beautiful." _

A signal came to the screen broke his flash. Hayley smiled.

"Found her!"

"Great how do we get to her!"

"That's complicated, Zeltrax has that area bugged."

"We need to get Kim back here now!"

"I'm trying Tommy," Hayley said.

"I know, sorry." Kim's scream as she was taken still rang in Tommy's head. She looked so helpless as she reached for him. A video came up. Tommy looked angrily at the screen.

"Well, well, it took you long enough, Tommy."

"Zeltrax. Give me back my wife, now."

"Yes, yes, I have your wife. My, my, what a beauty. Just like I remembered her." He turned, behind him, Kimberly was hung by her hands and feet. "And this baby," Zeltrax pressed his hands to her stomach. "You destroyed my son. I must destroy yours, don't you think that is fair?"

"Leave my wife and son alone, Zeltrax. This is between us, you and me, not them!"

"I have nothing now thanks to you! I have no life, I have nothing! You get everything! A wife, 4, 5 children while I am stuck like this! It ends! It all ends for you! I will have your wife's head and your son will never see daylight." The screen went to static. Kira gasped and covered her mouth. Trent put his arm around her. Tommy banged on the counter.

"Where are they!" Hayley brought up their position on screen at Tommy's demand. Tommy looked at it and knew the area.

"Dr. O, maybe you should..."

"Out of my way!" Tommy said to Connor as he pushed past him.

"Tommy, you should really rethink this before going..."

"If you value your life, Hayley, don't finish that sentence."

"It is a trap Tommy!"

"That is my wife and son!"

"And what your daughters upstairs!"

"We all know that this hard, Dr. O, but.." Kira stopped as Tommy looked at her with anger in his eyes. "But going in there without a plan, Kim or the baby could get hurt."

"Kira, that is my wife, that is my son! If Zeltrax hurts either of them, I'll tear him from limp to limp. Now get out of my way."

"We are helping you," Connor said. "We are a team, remember! This effects all of us. You need our help." Tommy nodded to them.

Tommy battled Zeltrax in a heated exchange. Tommy ended up destroying Zeltrax's cave fortress like he did the ship.

"Dr. O, we have to get out of here!" Tommy broke the chains holding Kimberly. Kimberly was helped down and hugged Tommy as he was demorphed due to the intensive battled against Zeltrax.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"Don't be silly. Of course, I would be here." They kissed. "Come on, let's go." Kimberly took his hand as they went to leave. Kim stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ow! I...my water just broke."

"You gotta be kidding me." Zeltrax, fallen, shot at the couple. Tommy lifted her into his arms as he ran after the rangers. They made it out.

"Tommy, stop!"

"No, the minute we do, Nathaniel will be born." Kimberly was hurting from the contractions. She gripped Tommy hard, causing him to groan to each contraction. Tommy rushed her to the hospital.

"Kim push!" It was early Saturday morning, nearly 2 am.

"It's too soon!" She screamed back at the doctor. Doctor Walker had rushed to the hospital to delivery the baby. She was urging Kimberly to push.

"We can't stop that now, Kim. Please, come on, girl. Push!" Kim shook her head.

"NO! It's tooo soon!"

"He is just over the safety zone, Kimberly! Babies born now have a great chance of survival. Now come on, and push!"

"It's too soon!"

"Trust me, this baby has to come out now or he will die!" Tommy was holding Kimberly up, with his arm around her, holding her hand.

"Push, Kim!" She turned her head to his chest.

"It's too soon!"

"PUSH!" Kim screamed out as she pushed. Tommy kissed her forehead. Kim sat back crying.

"Okay, okay. Prep for an emergency Caesarean."

"What, wait a minute, what does that mean!"

"We need prep okay, this baby doesn't look like he wants come down now and he needs to come out now before he runs out of air."

"Tommy," Kim looked at him. She was breathing hard.

"Kim, one more round and I need you to give your all and push him out!" Kim nodded. "Now push!" Kim strained with all her might. Tommy pressed his lips to her head as she pushed. The baby came down. Doctor Walker rushed the baby to the table, not even giving Tommy the chance to cut the cords. Tommy saw his son, bloody, but very blue, and not as Trisha or any of his other children came out.

"What, what's going on?" Kim said weakly. Another doctor worked on cleaning her out. "He's not crying, Tommy. Why isn't he crying!"

"Doctor Walker..."

"Step back, Tommy." She was rubbing the baby up and down. "He's not breathing properly. He needs the NICU now."

"I want my son! I want to see my son!"

"Mrs. Oliver, calm down." Doctor Walker wrapped the baby. She brought him over for a second.

"Why isn't he crying!" Kim said as she tried to touch him.

"I have to get him to NICU now, he needs air."

"Will he okay!"

"The sooner I get him into NICU the better I'll feel."

"Please save my son!"

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Tommy rolled Kimberly down to the NICU section. Two nurses welcomed them into the room.

"Mrs. Oliver, he is a strong one," Doctor Walker said as she finished up the medication she gave the baby. The baby was placed in the incubator where he was kept warm, a few lines running in him, especially in his nose to allow him to breath right.

"How is he?"

"I just gave him a little theophylline to help with his breathing."

"Why are there so many lines?"

"He need help, Mrs. Oliver, with his breathing. This ventilator will ease that. He's a cute little one," Doctor Walker said rubbing the baby's back. "Only 1200 grams, so we have to work on getting his weight up."

"How big is that?" Tommy said as a nurse dressed him after she did Kimberly.

"About 4 pounds."

"He'll be fine in a few days right?" Kimberly said as she stood up and stuck her hands into the barrier.

"Yes. He will be needing some shots, especially antibiotics, and right now, we'll give him some IVs through his umbilical cord. But hopefully in a few days, we are going to need some breast milk from you to feed him." Tommy patted Kim's back as his other hand was inside touching his tiny son. "What are you two going to name him?"

"Nathaniel, Nathaniel Thomas Oliver." The nurse smiled at Tommy and wrote down her clipboard.

"What a wonderful name." Tommy kissed the side of Kim's head.

"He's going to be okay," Tommy said against Kim's head. Both of her hands rubbing up and down his body.

"He's soo tiny, Tommy." She looked up at him. "So tiny. I just want to hold him."

"We will, Beautiful. We will soon."

>

>

>

>

Kimberly was breast feeding the baby when the grandparents arrived with the girls a few days later. They had came the day he was born, but with all the tubes running in and out, Kimberly and Tommy thought it would be best to give a couple more days before the children should see him again. The rangers and Hayley came with them as well.

"Oh, he's tiny!" Trisha yelled through the glass.

"Yes, he is." Tommy was sitting beside Kimberly, touching Nathaniel's face as he feed. He smiled and waved to them.

"Why, is he tiny, Papa?"

"He was a little early, princess."

"Why that bad?"

"Because, babies needs to stay in Mommies for a little longer than he did."

"How long?"

"Like 9 months."

"That is a lot."

"I know." Tommy's father put her down and motioned for Tommy to come out.

"How is he?"

"Doctors are happy to see him eating so soon."

"That's great," Hayley said.

"Yea."

"So, when do they think you can take him home?"

"In about another week or so."

"That's great, Dr. O."

"Yea. He's going to be okay."

Nathaniel was kept in the incubator for about another week. Kimberly carried him inside the house. It was Sunday, April 24th. Kimberly laid the baby to the crib with Tommy standing beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"He's home. Our son is home."

"I love you." Kim looked up and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist.

"I love you too." They kissed.

>

>

>

>

Tommy came from his shower to find his wife and son, lying in bed. It was Tuesday morning. Tommy smiled. Kimberly in that zone between awake and sleeping, laid on her side, facing her son. Waking up to his son and wife was a magical feeling for Tommy. Kimberly hated traveling back and forth from the nursery to get the baby since he was brought home, but seriously she didn't want to leave him alone. Being premature, she always made sure his breathing was in order. It scared her when his breath would sometimes catch, but Tommy knew his son was strong and would be okay. Little Nathaniel would grasp his mother's finger as he slept on his side. Tommy wiped down his head and bent down to kiss both of them. Kimberly woke up as his lips touched her cheek. She moaned and sat up.

"I'll make breakfast."

"No, you just stay. I'll be fine."

"Trisha and.."

"Go, rest." Kim nodded and laid back down. Tommy went and woke up Trisha. He got her ready. Tommy checked on the other girls before carrying a sleepy Trisha downstairs to feed her. Sydney woke up and went straight for the bedroom.

"Mommy." Kimberly woke up to see her little head barely over the bed.

"Morning, baby."

"Mommy." Kimberly reached over and helped her into the bed. Sydney went to placed her face close to the baby, but Kimberly held her back.

"No, sweetie, not too close, ok. See baby Nathaniel?" Sydney smiled and nodded, as she pointed to the baby. Tommy came upstairs to find the twins still sleeping, but a missing Sydney.

"Syd!" Tommy rushed to find her. Tommy smiled as he stopped at his doorway to the bedroom to find all 3 of them sleeping. He went inside and kissed all 3 of them. "Love you."

"I love you too," Kimberly said. Tommy touched Nathaniel's cheek. The baby smiled in his sleep. Tommy kissed him again.

"He's soo beautiful, Kim."

"Of course he is. He's your son. Your son, Tommy."

"My son." They kissed on the lips.

"Have a good day at work."

"Thanks." Tommy kissed the side of her head and let her go back to sleep. Tommy went to say goodbye to the twins. Trisha was about to open the door to go outside, with her pink bookbag, purple lunch box and doll, as Tommy stood at the top of the stairs. Tommy smiled. Tommy put the gate across the steps as he went downstairs. Tommy stopped at the door and looked back.

"You coming, Daddy?"

"Of course princess." Tommy touched the top of her head. Trisha held her hand up for him to take it. Tommy took her hand and closed the door behind him, he was a truly blessed man.

_Just 2 more chapters onto an amazing finale!_


	32. Chapter 31

_ONLY ONE MORE TO GO AFTER THIS!_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

About a month later now. Little Nathaniel growing so much. Though he was a preemie baby, he was nearly 33 weeks old when he was delivered. Nathaniel's true due date was May 24th. Tommy figured that with his powers, the baby was strengthed a bit by that. Nathaniel went from 4 pounds to 5 in just a matter of weeks. It was Monday, May 23rd. Prom coming up and the end of the semester soon. Kimberly and Tommy laid in the bed, facing each other watching their son. He was awake on his stomach, wanting to play a little. Tommy laughed as his head raised up and bounced a bit. LT was getting stronger by the day. (Since Trisha calls him Little Daddy, because of how much he looked like Tommy, Tommy would sometimes call his son, LT, just to piss off Kimberly a bit. She hated little Tommy. She loved that he looked like Tommy, she wanted that with a son. But he has his own name, his own name! It's Nathaniel Thomas, not LT)

"You are going to be late for school."

"Hey, and miss this.LT usually out by this time."

"Yea, well, you don't get up with him all night."

"Honey, if I had the breasts..."

"Oh, hush! You wouldn't do it, if I even pumped some bottles for you."

"Yes, I would!"

"When, Tommy? When?"

"I wake up many times to feed him, many times."

"All night?" Tommy reached over and kissed her. He need to quiet her and soon.

"Come LT, play with Daddy. Mommy is being mean this morning to Daddy." Tommy lifted his son up as he sat up and played a little standing game. Kimberly moved to her back.

"I'll go wake Trisha." Kimberly pulled on her robe and left them playing. Trisha covered her head as Kimberly turned on the lamp and sat on her bed.

"No, school, Mommy!"

"Up, now." Kim patted her butt and left to make breakfast.

>

>

>

>

Connor walked into the halls of school, excited about Prom coming up this weekend. Ethan and Kira are less enthusiastic about prom.

"Oh, come on, you two, prom night will be the best."

"Yea, if you have a date," Ethan said.

"What about Cassidy?"

"We agreed to be friends, remember."

"What about you Kira?"

"I don't have the time to find a date, with finding gigs for my band and our after school jobs. There really isn't much time."

"What about..." Connor nudged her, winking.

"No way, Connor! He hasn't even asked me."

"His lost." Devin came over to them.

"Connor, may I speak with you."

"Devin, sure, what's up?"

"Alone."

"See you in all class," Connor said walking away from Ethan and Kira with Devin.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kira asked. Ethan shrugged and they went to their lockers.

>  
>

Meanwhile, Mesogog planned to begin his transmogrification beam, that would transform the Earth back to the dinosaur era. His only true desire in life. He had Dr. Mercer bounded and begin to drain his life force slowly and painful. Mesogog needed more power, he needed the dino gems for his beam to be truly powerful. Trent, hidden, watched as Elsa was also bounded and being drained. Elsa, nearly drained, struggles to be free. Trent sneaked into the island after school was let out to see if maybe he could free his father.

Trent makes a pack with Mesogog, if he releases his father, he'll bring him all the dino gems. Elsa gets completely drained and disappears from the island fortress. She is no longer of no use to Mesogog so he doesn't care what happens to her. He got what he needed from her. Elsa landed on top of a building with no idea who, what or where is she.

Down at the lab, the computer screen comes on with Zeltrax capturing a civilian.

"Tommy, what's that?" Hayley pointed from where she was.

"What?" Tommy looked up from his computer laptop. He watched this and wondered what Zeltrax was doing. He and Hayley were working on a means to stop the beam, Tommy knew Mesogog was working on, so started with a beam of their own. "I wonder what that is all about?"

"Who is she?"

Ethan was in live for the movie, 'Asteroid Conquest'. He meets Angela, another fan of the movie. They talk for a while, before Ethan's communicator goes off.

"Can you hold my spot?"

"Of course." Ethan leaves to talk to Dr. Oliver.

"Dr. O, what's the problem?"

"Zeltrax, he's back." Devin notices Ethan talking to his wrist. He follows Ethan. Since Cassidy informed him, that they could lose their jobs at the news station unless they find out the identity of the Power Rangers, he always kept his eyes opened. Ethan meet up with the rest of the rangers. Devin gasped and pulls out his camera as he watches them battling Zeltrax. He gets them morphing on his camera. Tommy goes to search for the woman captured. He is able to free her. The other rangers are able to defeat the decoy of Zeltrax.

"Elsa?" White Ranger said.

"Elsa? Yes, that is what the creature called me..." She collapsed, but Tommy quickly holds her.

"She's really weak, we need to get her back to the lab." Tommy lifts Elsa into his arms and carries her to his ATV.

Tommy and Hayley monitored her as she slept. Completely drained it would take a while to regain her strength, until then, he and Hayley would have to finish their work on the beam. Kimberly left Trisha doing homework in her room, the twins watching tv with Sydney, as she went down to the lab. She found Tommy standing over a woman. Not that she was jealous, of course.

"Who is this?"

"Elsa."

"Elsa? The Elsa!" Tommy nodded.

"Zeltrax had her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We won't be able to know until she is strong enough to wake up."

"Did Mesogog do this to her?" Tommy nodded. "But why? He needs her, right?"

"I don't know, Beautiful." Tommy put his arm around her. "Wait...Where's LT?"

"Sleeping in his crib, of course."

"You left him alone?"

"I got the monitor!"

"Still, you actually left him," Tommy said with a shocked look on his face.

"Ha ha."

"Seriously, Kim, I was being to worry. If he isn't within a few feet of you, you are not allowing it." Kimberly smiled at Tommy.

>

Sometimes, there would be fusses over LT, Tommy spoiling him, but not that Kimberly wasn't spoiling him just as much , and it wasn't like their girls were left out on the spoiling card. The girls get their ways, not that they don't deserve to, some children just do get their ways with their parents, but doesn't make it a serious bad thing. Some parents just know when it is too much, and Kimberly and Tommy are those type of parents.

But what married couple doesn't argue or fight over the little things, however, Kimberly and Tommy have this understanding and connection. They may fight, they may yell, sometimes even scream, but neverdoes it get to the point where the fights overweigh their love and affect their children. They have small children, small children at that age of great important where things are absorbed greatly and Kimberly grew up in a household of fighting parents, she could never accept that and put that onto her children. But the only difference between their spoiled children and other children, Kimberly knows how to make them act right. She has the stares, the 'no no' look, the kind but serious words, that make them stop in their stances and change their attitudes in a second. Tommy still has the "Daddy please!" ticket that the girls used to work on him and get them whatever they want. Kimberly was still trying to teach that skill.

The couple fight over what to do for dinner, they fight over who's house to visit onthe weekends, they fight over how to redecorate the house, what to get the girls and what not to get them when they ask for it. But with an evil foe out there trying to take over the world, those fights, those arguements are meaningless, because if Mesogog wins their world, the world they have, they adore so much, and have worked for so long, will be gone and hell would just be a beginning.

>

"Well, I can't spoil him always. He'll be rotten like you," Kimberly responded.

"I am not the spoiled one, here, wife."

"Right." They smiled at each other and kissed. "Hayley, what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything is fine, Kim."

"Okay."

"You ask her and not me!"

"Of course, like I care about what you want." Kimberly winked and went to walk upstairs. Tommy of course, not letting his wife get away that easy. His arms went around her. Hayley shook her head at the sometimes silly and sickenness of how the couple can be to single people to watch.

"I'll teach you wife." His mouth attacked her neck. Kim giggled as they made their way upstairs. Kimberly turned in Tommy's arms, holding his face as they kissed their way back upstairs.

>  
>

Hayley monitored Elsa throughout the rest of the day and night as she worked on the beam. Kimberly came downstairs to find Hayley still working. It was nearly 3 am. She brought a mug of coffee to her

"Oh, thanks, I was just about to make a cup." Kimberly was carrying Nathaniel with her. "Oh, he has gotten big."

"He sure eats enough."

"Gets that from Tommy, huh?" Kim nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Kimberly handed him over to her. "Man, he is too cute. Look at those eyes." Nathaniel looked up at them. "He looks exactly like Tommy more and more each day."

"I know. That head full of hair." Hayley took a deep sniff of the baby.

"That is the best smell in the world." Kim smiled. Tommy came downstairs yawning. He took a quick nap to recharge himself, but now ready to work more. Hayley took another deep inhale of that baby.

"Are you two playing sniff the baby?" Kim smiled. Hayley lifted the baby to Tommy. Kimberly went to the computer.

"Need some help?"Kim asked.

"Beautiful, don't.. you could.." Kimberly already started looking through some things before Tommy could finish his sentence.

"I'm not a wiz like Hayley, but I do know computers and their graphics and programming, I did take many classes for art and music and I do learn from watching, you know."

"Yes, but this is a bit more.." Hayley had been working a means to clear the screen, but it still came up with a little static and unclear at times. Kimberly typed in a few keys and switched a few lines in the back. The screen came clear within seconds.

"How did you..?"

"Sometimes, it takes just fresh eyes." Hayley smiled. "How is Elsa?"

"Still resting." Kimberly walked over to her.

"She looks a lot less paler."

"That is good." Tommy handed his son back over to Kimberly after several kisses.

"I'll leave you two to work, because I think someone is a little wet."

"Okay." Tommy kissed the side of her head.

>

>

>

>

Wednesday, the rangers after school, where going to put into Trent's plan. Trent told them about the deal he made with Mesogog and the rangers agreed to trust him. Trent would take the gems, and use the invisiportal at his home and then open another one for the rangers to come in. Trent leaves to put the plan on order. The restwent to the new creation of Hayley.

"Oh, wow, can I drive the truck?" Connor said.

"Connor, we have to maintain a certain speed before we can enter the invisiportal or we fail, so I'm driving." Trent at the fortress, battles Mesogog, but is able to hit the button and activate the invisiportal at the rock quarry. Mesogog put the gems into the beam and fires it up. The rangers reach the fortress, but are immediately attacked by Tyrannodrones. They are able to defeat the army, as Hayley fires the beam and destroys Mesogog's beam. The rangers return inside the truck, but Trent still hadn't returned. They wanted to go help him free his father, but Dr. Oliver assures them, that Trent knows the place better than anyone and will be able to free his father. But they must return now, before they can't.

At the rock quarry, the rangers returns. Kira looks up as the invisiportal disappears.

"Trent!"

"Well, it's not like he going to fall out of the sky."

"Ethan! You're nuts!"

"Hey, it worked last time!" Suddenly Trent and Dr. Mercer falls out of the sky. Everyone races to their side.

"Trent!" Kira and Trent hugged. "Are you okay?" Tommy helps Dr. Mercer up.

"I am now."

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"The fortress was destroyed." Trent reaches into his jacket and pulls out a case. "But just in case." He reveals the dino gems. Everyone smiles.

"Tommy, I don't know what to say?"

"We'll talk later," Tommy said holding his shoulder. "We still have Zeltrax to deal with rangers."

Kimberly looked over at Elsa as they smiled at each other. The rangers were safe. Tommy was safe. Kimberly took deep breaths and held them as the truck raced to get out. Now, that everyone was safe, she could relax, she could breath again.

"This calls for a celebrations. I'll go make dinner for all of us." Elsa handed the baby back to Kimberly. "Daddy will be home soon, LT. Yes, he will. Yes, he will." She kissed his head.

"I'll stay here and wait for the rangers." Kim nodded and went back upstairs. Elsa watches Mrs. Oliver talking and kissing herson as they left the lab. Elsa heard a noise and it startled to see Zeltrax. Zeltrax destroy's the lab and captures Elsa once more.

Tommy, the rangers with Hayley and Dr. Mercer return to find the lab destroyed.

"Kimberly?" Everyone gasped and followed Tommy. Tommy rushes upstairs to find the house was perfectly fine. Kimberly was adding ice to a buckle.

"Well, hey!"

"Elsa? Where's is she?"

"I left her in the lab. What happened?" They went back downstairs. Kimberly gasped. "Oh my god! How did this happen!" They looked around the destroyed lab. Connor finds a black box. Hayley hooks it up. The black box shows Zeltrax destroying the lab and capturing Elsa once more.

"How did he get in here?"

"We have to find him, we have to stop him once and for all," Tommy said. "This ends now."

_I quit, the end._

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_just playing!_

>

>

>

>

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT OF COURSE!**

**:P**

_I LOVE FINALES DON'T YOU!_


	33. Chapter 32

**Final Chapter**

**Enjoy!**

>

>

>

>

Elsa tries to reason with Zeltrax, telling him revenge is never the answer, but Zeltrax will not listen, he is well beyond reason. Meanwhile at Hayley's Cyberspace, Devin meets with Cassidy and tells her that he has evidence of who the Power Rangers are.

"You do? How?"

"With this?" He pulls out a tape. Cassidy smiles.

"You saved us, Devin!" Ethan has to run meets up Angela at the café for a quick talk. They were meeting to talk, just talk. Ethan and Angela talk, but when Zeltrax launches his own personal zord, the Zelzord onto Reefside. Ethan's communicator beeps again and he must leave once again. They arrive morphed. The Rangers called for their zords. Dr. Oliver enters the Zelzord to try and free Elsa. Trent battles the Triptoids on the ground and the rest of the Rangers pilot their zords against Zeltrax.

"Kira, go help Dr. O," Connor said.

"But what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine! Go!" Kira leaves the zord to join Dr. Oliver in the Zelzord. Kira and Dr. Oliver battled Zeltrax.

"Ethan, bro, can you handle this alone?" Ethan looked over at Connor, knowing what he was exactly thinking.  
"Let's do it." Conner mans one zord and Ethan mans the Mesodon zord to continue battling Zelzord.

"Kira, free Elsa!"

"You go it, Dr. O!" Kira jumps to free her. Elsa thanks Kira as the lines were finally gone. "Dr. O, we need to get out of here now!"

"Go! I'll catch up!" Kira and Elsa leave the Zelzord. Dr. Oliver continues to battle with Zeltrax. Tommy jumps free of the zord, leaving Zeltrax.

The Rangers sacrifice their zords to destroy the Zelzord. Zeltrax left the Zelzord and the battle continues until Dr. Oliver and Kira destroy Zeltrax.

Ethan and Conner show up through the smoke of the debris, arriving to find Elsa, Kira, Trent and Tommy waiting.

"I can't believe our zords are destroyed," Ethan said.

"That won't be the only things destroyed here today." The Rangers receive a shock when they hear Mesogog's voice and turn around to see that Mesogog has survived. "I will defeat each and every one of you right now!"

"Elsa, run, hide!" Elsa nodded to Tommy and ran. Elsa discovers Cassidy and Devin's hiding spot. Devin is filming the entire event.

Having absorbed some of the dino gems' energy, Mesogog mutates to Mesomonster. The Rangers pulled out stops to stop him. They morphed and go immediately into super dino mode. Conner goes Triassic and then battlized. Ethan uses his hovercraft cycle. Despite all their attempts, it is not enough and Mesomonster begins to replicate. With multiples of Mesomonster in front of them, the Rangers summoned all their dino gem power. The power forms the shape of a T-Rex and chomps up the several Mesomonster.

The Rangers demorphed.

"Is that it?" Connor asked looking down at himself. Only his red dino gem left in his hand. Everyone looks at their dino gem. They all feel different and understand that they no longer have dino power.

"Just ordinary fossils, now," Tommy said with a smile. Cassidy smiles and comes forward.

"So, you guys are the power rangers?" They all are shocked. Devin and Elsa follow her. "This is great! This will make my career! Oh, wow! I can see it now, Cassidy Cornell, head of the news station, head of all news stations throughout the world!"

"Cassidy, I hope you understand what that tape will do to our lives," Tommy said.

"I know! Just dreaming what my life would be. I understand, Dr. Oliver, really I do." She handed over the camera and the tape Devin said. "That's why I'm not going to do the story. Not after what all you did for me, and our city."

"Thanks Cassidy." Tommy took the film.

"Come on, Devin! Prom is Saturday and I still have to pick out my purse." Cassidy and Devin leave. Elsa follows them with a smile.

"Wow, I can't believe it's over finally."

"Yea," Connor said, holding his gem. He tosses it up in the air and catches it. "But what a tale."

"Yea. Come on rangers." Tommy puts his arms over Trent and Kira and they leave.

>  
>  
>  
>

The night of Reefside's Senior Prom arrived. Kimberly stood fixing Tommy's tie. Tommy's parents feeding the girls dinner. Tommy was chaperone at the prom.

"We are going to be late."

"It's only 5."

"You were suppose to be there at 5."

"When am I ever early, Beautiful?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Oh, look at you," Mrs. Oliver said as she came into the bedroom, carrying Nathaniel. "Kimberly, that dress is gorgeous!"

"Thanks, I didn't believe I would be able to fit into it so soon." It was a gorgeous black and white strapless gown.

"Only because I busted your butt to work out."

"Excuse me!" Tommy kissed her cheek and picked up his jacket. Kimberly rolled her eyes and placed his rose to his jacket. "There should be enough milk in the container for Nathaniel."

"You two have fun at the prom." Tommy took his wife's hand and led her to the car.

>

>

On the drive toward the prom, Kimberly stared out at the window. Tommy noticed this. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Do you realize, we never go a chance to go to our prom together?"

"That's right, we didn't." Tommy kissed her hand again. "How about this? We make it our prom. Our true prom."

"I would love that." She reached over and kissed him.

>

>

Cassidy and Devin arrive from their limo. Hayley walks up to them as they walk in.

"On behalf of the prom committee, thank you very much, Hayley on all this work," Cassidy said.

"Thanks, Cassidy." Conner and Krista are together and walk up to talk with Ethan. Ethan was a bit shocked to see Connor and Krista together.

"Wow, look at you two!"

"I'm glad you decided to come. Are you alone?" Connor asked.

"Actually..." Ethan's date, Angela, arrives with drinks.

"You must be Connor." Connor and Angela shake hands. "Ethan has told me so much about you and Kira. Where is Kira?" Ethan shrugs with Connor.

"She's probably not coming.

Trent was hanging out with his dad and Dr. Oliver and his wife.

"So, Tommy, what is next for you?" Dr. Mercer asked.

"A quiet life of a science teacher with my wife and children." Tommy puts his arm around Kimberly and kisses her head.

"So, I hear there is a really rough new principal," Elsa says as she comes down the stairs. Everyone looks at her and smiles. Dr. Mercer hands his drink over to Trent.

"Would you care to dance?" Dr. Mercer asks Elsa for a dance.

"I would love to." They walk away. Kim nudges Trent. Trent laughs.

"Oh, Tommy, don't you have to go..."

"Oh, right!" Tommy kisses Kim before he leaves. Dr. Oliver walks on the stage and gives the seniors a speech and then introduces Kira and her band. Kira and her band play as the crowd and her friends cheer her on.

Tommy pulls up to his driveway to his house. He quickly gets out and opens Kimberly's door.

"Thank you." She takes his hand. "Well, Mr. Oliver, this is the end."

"The end?" Tommy's arms around her as they walk toward the door.

"No more ranger duty with all evil gone."

"True, there is no longer Mesogog or Zeltrax to deal with. But it's not the end."  
"What do you mean?"

"I have you, our children, our family. It's not over with, we're just moving on to another chapter in life."

"Another chapter in life? Cute. Almost poetic."

"See, I am romantic."

"That you are." They smiled and kissed at the door. Tommy opened the door still kissing Kimberly as they made their way inside. Tommy closes the door with his foot.

**THE END**

_Wow, I can't believe the end is here. This was a long process. Trust me, it was well worth the headache, writer's block, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I know my writing probably sucks, what spell check misses, I can't help it. I live by my spell checker and if it can't fix the problems, I'm seriously screwed! So thanks for bearing with me through this process, bad grammar in all! _

_First of all I want to thank all the reviewers out. Mili, thanks girl. Such a blessing in my life now, can't believe I found my twin at 22! So proud of ya and can't wait to release our work!_

_Special Thanks to the reviewers: Melbellanie, Jessica, Jedi4jesus19(no, you are awesome), LeoGurl876, Secretguest, Devin (will use that name you gave later, so thanks again), Baby-Prue, Regan, Nightwing 509, Eaglesgirl, Anyabar1987, Ryan T Morris, Zila12000, Jan, DizneeDol, Danhyde girl, and too all you non-reviewers, thanks for no flames :), at least most people enjoy it and didn't want me tied and burned at the stake for my story_

_Don't worry, many, MANY more stories to come in the future, just getting my feet wet. _

_**HERE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVORITE QUOTES:** _

_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; That word is love"_

_"Let love rule thy heart, logic rule thy mind and faith rule your soul." _

_"Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"_

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return. **

until next time

BABYE :)

_**  
**_


End file.
